


Everything Or Nothing

by McSparklez, mjartrod



Series: MB-7 [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Muse
Genre: 007, Angst, Belldom - Freeform, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSparklez/pseuds/McSparklez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjartrod/pseuds/mjartrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Muse’s 7th album release, a list containing the identity of several Secret Intelligence Service officers is leaked and sold to a criminal organisation. Dom and Chris cannot understand their involvement… until a shocking revelation about their frontman is unveiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to mistake_arrest for her beta work!
> 
> The idea for this story has been around for a while, pretty much prompted by this Muse spoof trailer (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjlcN_RNWNQ) which may have been watched a few times (or a million). So we teamed up a couple of months ago and decided to make it happen. We hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as we’ve enjoyed writing it :)

_Zurich, Switzerland_

_Friday, 7th November 2014_

 

Dom watched himself in the mirror of Matt’s hotel room while his arms slipped into the sleeves of his leopard print button-down shirt. He left it hanging open for a moment and watched the muscles of his stomach ripple under the tight skin with every movement he made. He could admit that he was a vain bastard sometimes, but really, who could hold it against him? He knew he looked good, and his working out at the gym surely helped to manifest that. Fangirls more than appreciated it - and so did the man that was currently occupying the hotel room’s bathroom. Speaking of said occupant, he was definitely late by now.

“Matt?” he called out while he finally buttoned the garment hugging his upper body. “Glen said we have to meet up with Chris in ten minutes. Hurry up!”

Dom picked up the bottle of hair spray that he’d accidentally packed in Matt’s luggage and found himself smiling. Really, it was an acceptable mistake considering how much time they spent in each other’s rooms, so he could be excused. How they’d managed to keep their relationship under wraps for the past six months with so many slip-ups remained a mystery. On the other hand, you’d think they were way too obvious with sharing their clothes and especially their personal spaces that Chris should have picked up on it by now. True, the lines of his friendship with Matt had always been blurry and the progression from friends to lovers had taken far too long to be classified as anything but painfully gradual. But he knew he’d changed in the past months. He was happier. And he’d be even happier if one day Matt overcame his reservations and they could share such an important part of their lives with those who meant the world to them.

Spraying a copious amount of product into his hair, mindful to let it look casual but stylish, he stopped to listen to the sounds coming from the bathroom before turning his attention back to his hair, fixing a few blond strands here and there. Once he was content with the result he put the bottle of hair spray back into the suitcase and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Matt, come on. You know Chris will be pissed if we’re late. He wants to go home as soon as possible.”

Currently in one of the best hotels in Zurich, the last stop in their European mini-tour promoting their new album, there was only one interview to go before they could enjoy a few days of rest. And then it was back to rehearsals in London for the upcoming gigs. Media duties of this magnitude could become tiresome, but for a change they’d been very enthusiastic. Matt in particular had been excited about them. He couldn’t wait to show the world some teasers and had spent a couple of days cooped up at his place to prepare for this, so proud of what they’d recorded. And, truly, they could be proud. In Dom’s opinion, their 7th album was their best work to date and he hoped that the media and fans would think the same way.

The click of a door alerted him to Matt leaving the bathroom. Sure enough the singer emerged and Dom frowned. He was supposed to have changed as they were going out for dinner after the last interview, but he was still wearing the same dark trousers and grey v-neck sweater, and he didn’t look as if he had actually showered at all. In fact, he looked exactly like when he’d left for the bathroom nearly an hour ago when they had decided to take a break.

“What are you doing?” the blond asked. “We need to be downstairs in a few minutes.”

Matt shrugged at that and approached him, sitting down by his side on the bed and letting his weight fall backwards. When he looked up to the blond he replied, “Think you’ll have to go without me.”

“Why? What’s up?”

“Am not feeling well. Dunno.”

“Is your stomach bothering you?” Dom asked and gently rubbed Matt’s tummy. “I told you not to eat a whole pack of sour worms on the plane.”

“Piss off. Just having a bad headache. Makes me dizzy.”

“Migraine?”

“Probably.” Matt then looked him up and down and grinned. “Shirt’s looking good on you. You’d look better out of it, though.”

“Well, yes,” Dom said thoughtfully and leaned in to kiss him. “But you’re not feeling well. Which also means no drinks at the bar for you tonight. And also no after-party program in this bed.”

Matt whined at that.

“Are you sure I can leave you alone?”

“Of course,” the singer said. “Give my apologies to everyone. I’ll see you tonight.”

Another quick kiss was shared before Dom slowly got up to collect his keycard from the side table and grabbed his leather jacket. He took another glance at his best friend who’d thrown his right arm over his eyes and seemed to be fast asleep already, and left as quietly as he could.

Pushing the keycard into the back pocket of his trousers, he pressed the elevator call button for the fourth floor, checking his emails and texting his mum to wish her a good night in the meanwhile. Chris was already downstairs when he reached the meeting point.

“Where’s Matt?” the bassist asked after a short greeting.

“Won’t be coming. Migraine attack. It’s just you and me this time.”

“Lovely.” 

“Where’s Glen?”

Chris shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve texted him but he didn’t reply. Maybe he’s tied up with something. He said something about an important call earlier. But we’re late, I reckon we should go anyway and get this over with.”

“Yeah, let’s hurry,” Dom agreed. The sooner this was over the faster he could go back to Matt. “Do we know where we are meeting with these people?”

“Same room as before.”

They made their way across the hall together to the same hotel meeting room they had spent most of their afternoon in. Dom couldn’t even recall how many interviews it had been in total, but he definitely knew how many dots were on the ugly tablecloth that graced the table at the far back that he’d been staring at for at least half of the time while Matt had babbled on.

Just outside of the meeting room they spotted a tall figure in a suit waiting for them. He must have been one of the guys from the magazine they were being interviewed for, but Dom couldn’t help but find him out of place. He looked more like a bouncer than a journalist. The guy opened the door with a curt, somewhat unfriendly nod and walked in after them. Dom noted that the door wasn’t only shut but also locked behind them.

Introductions were made, both Dom and Chris sitting down on a sofa, while who they assumed was the interviewer took a seat on an armchair in front of them. Crossing a leg over a knee, both elbows comfortably resting on the arms of the chair, he was flanked by two colleagues, one of them the bouncer-like guy from the door. The other didn’t look less intimidating and Dom couldn’t help but look at Chris. The bassist seemed nonplussed, however, probably already at home in his thoughts. Or maybe Dom was just making things up after having spent too much time with Matt. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that they looked less like press people and more like criminals from a B rated film with tasteless bling and pointy shoes. It was an odd setting. They had no cameras, no notebooks, apparently no recorder and Dom wondered whether they were waiting for Matt to start.

“Matt couldn’t come, he told me to give his apologies,” he informed the crew. “So I guess we can start whenever you want to.” 

“Is fine, we can go without him,” the interviewer said in broken English and grinned, showing a row of golden teeth. His Slavic accent somehow matched the image they presented. “It’s you I am most interested in talking to.”

“Oh.” Dom glanced aside at Chris who was suppressing a yawn. Most reporters wanted Matt, so maybe these guys were from a drum magazine? He regretted Glen’s absence as he hadn’t been there to fill them in and Dom honestly couldn’t recall who they were. Hopefully the questions would be easy enough to answer because he hadn’t prepared for anything but the general album bullshit.

“You see,” the interviewer examined his fingernails, “you have something I need.”

Dom and Chris exchanged a look discreetly. That was decidedly an unusual way to begin an interview.

“Really?” Dom leaned back on the couch and gave a forced smile, deciding to go with the flow.

“The list, Mr. Howard.” Dark eyes bore into the drummer. “I need it.”

Dom’s eyes widened and once again he looked at Chris who had a bewildered expression across his face, probably reflecting his own. Did they make a mistake and ended up in the wrong room?

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled. “I’m not following.”

“Maybe this helps with your memory.” The suit snapped his fingers and both men at his side pulled out black pistols from the inside of their jackets.

Both Dom and Chris straightened up at once at the sight. They didn’t care whether they were props or not – they looked very real. What was going on?

“What the fuck…” Chris muttered under his breath.

“Woah, woah…” Dom held up his hands. “What are you doing?”

“Reviving your memory, Mr. Howard. You have ten seconds to tell me where list is. It is not in your room, I know that much.”

“What the… This is a joke, right? Is this a fucking joke? It’s not funny, Matt!” He raised his voice, alarmed. The expected cackle didn’t come.

Instead, one of the armed men replied by pulling the safety of his gun off.

“Five seconds, Mr. Howard.”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about!” His voice quavering, Dom’s mind was going blank with panic. “Listen, mate, why don’t you put those things down, alrigh-   _shit_!”

He ducked, covering his head and squeezing his eyes shut, when a shot was fired. He could think of nothing else but to look aside at Chris, whose instinct had been exactly the same as his. He was staring back at Dom with wide, scared eyes, shaking his head slightly, at a complete loss. They looked at the couch together, at the cushions between them where a dark hole marred the white leather, and where apparently the bullet had landed. It took Dom a moment to register that judging from the minor sound produced by the gunshot, they’d used a silencer. This seemed to be real, not a prank, and whoever they were, these guys were professionals. They could kill them on the spot and leave their bodies to be discovered hours later. He thought of Matt and what he would do if Dom didn’t come back tonight.

“We do this again.” The man with the golden teeth, who was obviously the leader, stood from his seat with a nasty smile and clasped his hands behind his back, watching Dom with hawk-like eyes.

There was a small noise interrupting the silence, but the suit didn’t look away. Instead, he only raised one of his hands to address his henchmen.

“What is the noise outside? One of you, go check. Make sure we do not have unexpected visitors.”

The bouncer-like thug stomped over to the balcony, pushing aside the heavy, large curtains to open the windows and go outside, vanishing from sight.

“Now.” The suit turned back to the two British men who were breathing hard on the couch. “Where is it?” He narrowed his eyes at Dom.

“Please, there has to be some kind of mistake,” Dom tried again, pronouncing the words very slowly and clearly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m a drummer in a rock band, I’m here with my bandmates for an interview and I have no-“

“You are Dominic James Howard, born on 7th of December 1977 in Stockport, England. You travel the world with your band. And in your free time you do some dirty jobs for extra cash. You are in possession of very valuable list of names I bought, list of infiltrated agents. And I want what I paid for.”

“For God’s sake, we’re musicians!” Chris finally blurted. “Does it look like any of us would be involved in spying or playing secret agent? That’s ridiculous!”

A soft knocking was heard from outside and everyone in the room swerved their attention towards the balcony.

The band was momentarily forgotten when the leader turned to the guard still standing on the side. “Go fucking get him. I do not care what he’s doing. I need him here.” Then his focus returned to the occupants on the couch to continue their previous conversation.

“Does it look like I give a damn what you do for a day job?”

“It’s the truth! I swear, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Dom pleaded. “There has got to be some mistake! Please, let us go!”

The man laughed bitterly. “It appears I need to beat it out of you.”

“You’re not touching anyone!” Chris bounced up from the couch, his hands balled into fists, and took one step towards him.

Dom didn’t have time for anything but jumping off the couch shouting, “No!”

The terrorist had taken a gun out of his belt and hit Chris hard in the face with it, sending the bassist tumbling to the floor. Having landed on his stomach, it took Chris a moment to re-orientate and for the pain to register in his brain. When it did, he touched his face gingerly, and found blood trickling from the side of his mouth. He couldn’t respond, a foot suddenly landing on the centre of his back, keeping him down, and the threat of a gun above him now more real than ever.

“Impressive display,” the suit taunted. “You almost make me rethink the plans.”

Dom watched helplessly as the foot on Chris’ back ground down more forcefully. The bassist couldn’t suppress a groan, but he was otherwise unable to move or do anything to fight his enemy off. Dom wanted to help him, to do something, anything, but his body wouldn’t allow him the movement. His feet felt like lead and his arms felt detached from the rest of his body. Even when the suit raised his feet a bit just to stomp down on Chris’ back again and a very painful sounding yelp reached his ears, Dom could do nothing but watch and hope this person wouldn’t break his friend’s spine.

“Now, Dominic.” The terrorist’s attention was back to him when he was sure the bassist wouldn’t interfere anymore. “My patience is at end, so stop pretending and tell me what I want to hear or the next bullet will go through your friend’s skull.

Dom squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard, trying to control his breathing. This was not happening. It wasn’t a joke, so it had to be a nightmare and he prayed someone would wake him up as soon as possible.

Just half an hour ago he had been looking forward to this last interview because it meant going home. Now it seemed to be literally his last interview ever. How did it come to this? What did this man want? He, a spy? He was just a bloke making music with his friends and enjoying life. Why couldn’t this man, whoever he was, understand that? He couldn’t save Chris because he didn’t know what was expected of him. He would probably be the next one with a bullet between his eyes. He could only hope it would be quick.

And then, miraculously, something happened.

“Put your gun down.” Dom could hear the click of the safety of a gun. “And take your bloody foot off his back.”

The voice was familiar and yet different. Dom had heard it so many times in so many diverse colours and situations, but the cold, calculated tone was new and foreign and somehow didn’t add up.

But it was definitely Matt’s voice sounding through the room.

Dom opened his eyes slowly. It was indeed Matt Bellamy himself standing right behind the criminal. And he was holding a gun to the back of the man’s head, his hand unwavering, his blue gaze as cold as steel. His eyes moved to lock with Dom’s and he raised his index finger to his lips, silently asking him to remain quiet. Dom couldn’t do anything but comply, still too dumbstruck by what was happening right in front of him.

“No matter who you are-“ the suit began.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Matt pushed the gun harder against his head. “Put. Your gun. Down.”

Silence settled in while the terrorist seemed to weigh his options. Reluctantly and with a snarl he let his weapon fall to the ground and Matt didn’t waste another second to kick it out of reach with one of his feet.

“Now get your foot off him.”

The suit obeyed and removed his foot ever so slowly. Chris rolled in Dom’s direction, who had managed to unfreeze his body and crouched down next to his friend. The bassist’s head was still turned away from the scene, but Dom knew he didn’t have to see his saviour to recognise that voice.

“Who are you and who do you work for?”

The suit grinned and kept his mouth shut.

Matt’s eyes darkened at that. “I asked who you are,” he growled, shoving the barrel of the gun harder against the criminal’s skull. “Answer me.”

“Yevgeni Sergeyevich Sokolov. My men-“

“Your men won’t be able to harm anyone. Now, out with it. Who do you work for?”

“I work for no one,” he spat.

“Why do you think the list is with him?”

This time there was laughter as a reply. “Interesting. MI6, yes?” He smirked. “I’m telling nothing. You want it, you work for it. You can write that in report to your London headquarters.”

Eyes narrowing, Matt swung the gun in his hand, hitting the back of Sokolov’s head harshly. He fell at the singer’s feet heavily with a loud thump, unmoving and unconscious.

Matt stared at the form for a moment before he turned to his friends. Quickly, he strode over to the two cowering musicians and kneeled down next to them.

“Are you okay?” he asked Chris, helping him sit up.

“Matt?!” It was pure shock that covered Chris’ features. 

“They’ll be after us, we need to leave _now_. Can you get up?”

Chris nodded dumbly and struggled to his feet, wiping at the corner of his mouth where he was bruised. Dom remained seated on the ground, trying to wrap his head around the events of the last ten or so minutes. The suit was still immobile on the floor and Dom wondered whether he was breathing. He had to be; he’d taken a blow to the head, but he was certainly alive.

He watched Matt collect the gun that had been used to threaten him and Chris and had instilled mortal fear only moments ago. _Matt_. With a gun. His breath hitched and he could feel the edge of his vision blurring.

“Dom? Dom, we need to go!”

The drummer was pulled out of his thoughts and he realised he was still sitting on the floor when his frontman grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

“Come on. We have no time.”

Dragging him over to where Chris was standing, Matt pushed the two towards the locked door before he fished something Dom couldn’t quite see out of his pocket. A few precise motions and he had unlocked the door. Chris and Dom could only stare.

“Matt, what the fuck is going on?”

 


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D We didn't expect this to be so well received, so truly, thank you so much. We hope you keep enjoying this as we progress :)

_“Matt, what the fuck is going on?”_

 

There was no answer to Chris’ question, Matt simply pushed both him and Dom out of the room. Leading the way, hands in the pockets of his long, black winter coat, the singer’s head turned left and right, his eyes clearly scanning the hallways. He pushed the elevator call button, but instead of waiting for it, he motioned for his bandmates to follow and take the stairs.

“Matt, where are we going? The fuck’s going on?” Chris hissed.

“Not now, let’s get out of here first.”

They decided to say nothing else, first running down the stairs behind Matt, level after level, and then through a staff-only door. The singer didn’t vacillate once, not even as they made their way past several employees when they reached the kitchens. They raced through as if their lives depended on it and, if Dom wasn’t wrong, they did indeed.

So many questions. There were so many questions currently piling inside of his head it was giving him a headache. He recalled how Matt had claimed he could not make it to the interview precisely because of a headache and how pale he had looked, the pain of migraine marring his beautiful features. The same person who now had a grin plastered on his face as he addressed the hotel staff.

“Sorry! Sorry, guys. Fans outside!” The tone of his voice had changed completely. He sounded a lot more like silly twat Matt, not… whoever he had been back in that meeting room. “Gotta use the back door!”

They passed more employees and boxes standing on the floor, their pace never slowing down. They were outside in a matter of seconds, the freezing Swiss air of a November night hitting their faces.

“Keep going, don’t stop,” Matt instructed as he pulled out his phone. They crossed the road towards the Limmat river, Matt heading for one of the small piers, a man standing nearby.

“Excuse me, is this boat yours?” he hurriedly questioned the Swiss man, pointing at the closest anchored boat. Guessing by the way the man looked back, he wasn’t an English speaker. “ _Entschuldigen Sie, gehört das Boot Ihnen_?”

Dom and Chris let their jaws drop agape. Was that Matt speaking _German_?

“ _Nein_.” The man shook his head.

“ _Danke_!” Matt turned towards them again. “Get on board.”

“What?” Chris hesitated.

“Get in!”

“Are you gonna tell us what the hell is going on? Where are we going? And where the hell did you learn to speak German?” Chris continued, as they jumped on board. “Who were those geezers? Jesus fucking Christ, they pointed a gun at us, Matt! _You_ pointed a gun at one of them!”

“I’ll explain later, I promise.” He turned on the engine of the boat and looked Dom in the eye. “I need to know something first, though. Do you or do you not know what he was talking about? I’m talking about the list. Do you have it? Did anyone give you a USB stick or did you find anything unusual in your luggage?”

Dom gaped at him as Matt fired question after question before finally snapping. “Are you out of your mind? What list, for fuck’s sake? What is going on, Matt? What in the world did just happen? We went into that room for an interview and all of a sudden I’ve got bloody Russian terrorists knowing my name, asking me for things I’ve never heard of and you, Matt, _you_... I can’t even!”

The anger left him as quickly as it had appeared, and Dom slumped down the side of the boat to sit on the floor. This was too much, he didn’t understand. He closed his eyes and willed the panic he felt rising in his chest away.

“Dom?”

The fear clawing at him receded at Chris‘ voice, and when a big hand was laid on his shoulder he felt like he could breathe again. There was no one who could anchor him as effectively as Chris, not even Matt. Of course Matt was his better half, his soulmate, but Chris was his light in the dark. It sounded cheesy, even to him, but it didn’t make it less true. The bassist had always been there for him when he had needed someone. When his father had passed away and no one really knew what to say or to do, it was Chris, who’d lost his father himself so young, who had understood him best. When he’d admitted that, after 28 years of his life, maybe he appreciated men the same way he did women, there was no one else he could think to come out to first. Every time Matt had distanced himself from him, following another drunken night when both had been unable to ignore the pull to the other, it had been Chris who had been there to pick up the pieces, even if he'd had no idea what had caused Dom’s misery.  

Dom looked up into the concerned eyes of his friend sitting next to him and nodded slowly, laying his own hand on Chris’ knee and patting it, signaling that he was okay and offering support in return. The bassist nodded back, but neither of them moved away or retracted their hands.

Now that he was back in the present he could hear the engine of the boat humming quietly, the vibration rattling softly through his body. They were moving. He looked over to Matt, who was standing at the wheel, his black coat moving in the wind, the lapels and the collar flying from one side to the other, his brown hair whipping against his face.  

Eyes travelling up from the singer’s body and locking on his face, he could see blue eyes set into the distance, but his lips were moving, a frown on his features. He seemed to be on the phone, a tiny black device that must have been an earpiece visible on his ear. Dom couldn’t understand what Matt was saying. Who was he talking to? He jumped up and strode over to the brunet and was just ready to confront him when he could make out the words Matt was whispering.

“You didn’t tell me about this.” A small pause. “Yes, I know. I’ve fucking been there.”

“Matt,” Dom interrupted. “Please, what is going on here? Please.”

He raised his hand as a gesture for Dom to stay put while he kept listening to his earpiece. Dom couldn’t help himself.

“No.” He pushed Matt in the chest forcefully. “No, you’re going to tell us about this now or I swear to god I’m-“

An engine roared up and they all turned to the side where another boat was swiftly approaching them.

“Shit. That was quick.”

Matt powered their own engine up to go faster, but Dom could see the boat coming closer by the second. Another boat showed up on the horizon as well, and a third shot towards them from the right. The first one was so close by now that Dom could make out the faces of the people standing in it. The Russian suit with the golden teeth from the hotel was among those on board, glaring at them and shouting orders at his henchmen.

“Get down!” Matt bellowed and pushed him down just in time when gunshots could be heard.

The drummer flattened his body on the floor in panic and looked over to Chris to make sure that he was alright. Crouched down awkwardly with his arms crossed behind his head, Chris looked from Dom to Matt and back with wide eyes. Dom could tell his bandmate was thinking exactly the same thing as him; Matt was going to get shot if he didn’t get down too. They should’ve called the police the second they’d stepped out of that infernal hotel room to put an immediate end to this insanity.

He was about to shout something, to pull Matt down with them when the boat suddenly swivelled to the left. The abrupt and forceful movement made Dom slide across the floor until his back hit the wall of the boat. The shots were closer now, and the blond instinctively pressed his hands to his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. A shooting smack in the middle of the biggest city in Switzerland. Wasn’t there anyone seeing? Wasn’t there anyone who could help them?

Something clinked to the floor next to him and he found the guts to open one eye. Another shot rang through the air, followed by the same clanking sound. This time Dom saw a bullet casing roll towards him, realisation hitting him as he looked up at Matt. He was firing back.

Standing there, with his legs slightly spread, one hand firmly on the boat’s wheel and the other arm stretched away from his body with a gun in his hand, Dom could see as vividly as if in slow motion how the singer pulled the trigger and the bullet left the barrel, cutting through the air towards its target. Then no more gunshots were heard and Matt turned around to hold the wheel with both hands, Dom holding his breath at another sharp turn to the right.

When nothing happened after a minute Chris slowly got up from his crouched position, Dom following and looking around frantically. They had reached Lake Zurich and there was no sign of their attackers anywhere.

“We’re almost there,” Matt piped up quietly.

There was no room for discussion. They remained silent throughout the rest of their journey, Dom and Chris simply exchanging questioning looks. Matt obviously knew how to take care of himself much better than they’d ever dreamed of. After what they’d witnessed, it dawned on Dom how he might not know the person in the boat with them at all.

Soon Matt turned the boat to the right, approaching the shore. It seemed to be their destination and, once they were close enough, he turned off the engine and let it flow towards a small pier. Chris and Dom jumped off and walked down the wooden flat boards until they reached land, Chris immediately falling to his knees, clearly thankful to have solid ground under his feet again.

Meanwhile, Matt walked into the shallow water to push the boat further onto the land and towards some bushes. Dom watched him, but didn’t feel compelled to help. Not when Matt refused to cooperate with them.

Boat safely concealed, Matt led the way from the small pier. Countless dots of light filled the shores across the lake, but on their side there was only darkness. Clearly, Matt knew where he was and where to go because once again he showed no hesitation, only looking over his shoulder once or twice to make sure Dom and Chris were still trailing after him. Dom zipped up his leather jacket, watching Chris do the same, and stuffed his hands in the pockets, trying to ignore the mist that permeated his body and the icy droplets in the leaves grazing his face.

They soon saw what appeared to be an old mill hidden among the trees. Confirmation that it was their final stop arrived when Matt pushed the door open and pressed a switch to turn the light on, a feeble lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Then he motioned for Dom and Chris to enter and waited until they were inside before he closed the door again. The drummer took a moment to look around the interior to figure out what the hell this place was, but there was nothing that would give any information away. In fact, there wasn’t much inside the building at all. A table and a few chairs in the centre, boxes and wine barrels littering the place, a couple of mattresses in a corner. Nothing else.

“It used to be a smuggler’s meeting point. We should be fine here for now,” Matt said in way of explanation.

The question of how he knew that died on Dom’s tongue before it was out. There were at least a thousand others that had priority over that one at the moment. A heavy silence fell upon them as if none of them knew where to start. Matt himself seemed to suddenly shrink in front of them, no more than a diminutive man in a silly grey diamond pattern sweater peeking from under his coat. A stark contrast to the confident leader that had guided them until just a couple of minutes ago. He didn’t face them, and his eyes focused on some invisible point on the dusty wooden floor.

“I don’t even know what to say, Matt,” Chris started, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. He couldn’t look at their friend right now. “You’ve got a shitload of explaining to do. I’m trying to understand, honestly. And I can’t.”

“I’m…” Matt began, but when he looked up words seemed to fail him and he shifted on his feet awkwardly. “You can ask whatever you want. I’ll answer as much and as well as I can.”

“Damn well, you should. Who the fuck are you?” Dom shot.

Matt faced him for a moment before calmly replying in an even, almost detached tone, “I’m an intelligence officer for the Secret Intelligence Service.”

Dom chuckled sarcastically and turned to Chris, who had his hands on his hips, staring at Matt in disbelief.

“You. That.” Chris pointed outside. “ _That_ actually happened and you work for the MI6. You’re a secret agent, a fucking James Bond. Is that what you’re telling us? Is this a sodding joke?”

“I’m an operational officer, if that’s what you mean.”

Silence once again wrapped around them like a blanket. Dom tried to get his head around that revelation, about who Matt truly was. A secret agent. “Impossible” would be the first word right out of his mouth on any other occasion, if anything it would indeed be nothing short of a joke. But the last hour had been very real, the image of Matt firing back against their pursuers in that boat imprinted in his mind. He looked over to Chris, who was staring at the frontman as if he’d grown two heads, which - in Dom’s opinion - was, quite frankly, pretty close to reality.

When Matt didn’t speak any further and didn’t volunteer any more information the blond couldn’t help but say, “Please. You can stop talking, you know. It’s not like we need to know how that is even possible or anything like that.”

Matt took a deep, fortifying breath before going off in a monotone voice. “Yes, I work for the MI6. I’m a targeting officer. I plan and carry out covert intelligence gathering operations worldwide. I have to identify sources and targets, contribute to operational planning, discern pertinent pieces of information in volumes of data and make sense of them in a clear manner so they can be synthesized in a concise picture. What you saw…” He shook his head, slowing down his speech. “None of that was supposed to happen and I’m sorry you got dragged into it.”

“You’re sorry you dragged us into that?” Chris widened his eyes. “How about being sorry for never telling us about it in the first place!”

“Come on, Chris,” Dom looked at the bassist. The shock and the fear of the events at the hotel, of the chase on the river, had given way to anger and he only wanted to lash out. “This is obviously not his first _operation._ ” He used his fingers to mime quotation marks. “What I want to know is… “ He faced Matt. “For exactly how long have you been lying to us? I’m willing to bet you’ve been doing this your whole life, haven’t you? Takes years of practice to lie so convincingly. Christ, do we even know your real name?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I didn’t…” Matt stopped once Dom testily crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And of course you know my bloody name! And I didn’t lie to you!”

“You _what_?” Dom stepped closer, ready to pounce. “You’ve got some bloody nerve! Are you gonna tell me you didn’t lie this afternoon when you said you had a headache and you had to skip the interview? Are you? How many fucking times did you lie through your teeth in our faces? Fucking hell, you’ve made complete fools out of us! Do we even know you at all?”

“What kind of question is that?” Matt’s nostrils flared and he seemed outraged at the assumption.

“What kind of question do you think that is, you cold-blooded fucker!” Dom didn’t plan it, but before he even realised what he was doing he had pulled his arm back and thrown a punch, striking Matt squarely in the jaw and making him stumble a couple of steps back in order not to lose his balance. Chris was on him the following second, grabbing him around the waist from behind as he shouted, “Liar! You’re a fucking two faced cunt, that’s what you are! Let go of me, Chris, let go of me! Let him fight back! Let’s see if he’s gonna go all out and threaten to shoot me!”

But Matt didn’t react, and instead, just cupped his face and checked if he was bleeding.

“Enough, Dom,” Chris said softly.

“He lied to us, Chris! For how long, huh, Matt?” He thrashed until he managed to release himself from Chris’ arms, the bassist remaining close to him after he succeeded. “When!” Dom raised his voice.

“Twenty, alright?” Matt shouted back before looking down again and this time he actually looked slightly ashamed. “I was twenty,” he repeated, lower.

“I knew it,” Dom pointed at him, exchanging another look with Chris. “Over fifteen years. Almost half of your life. The band’s just been a diversion. A hobby, isn’t it? And we, fucking puppets, the two of us.”

“It’s not like that!”

“Then explain, Matt,” Chris added, his voice trembling. “I’m all ears and you’ve got all night.”

Matt rubbed his jaw, then at his eyes with the heels of his hands as if to pull himself together. His eyes were bloodshot when he dropped his arms by his side, his gaze on the far wall.

“I was arrested for stealing a van in London with Jake, you remember him, yeah? I never told you this. I never told anyone and the record was cleared anyway. I was locked in a cell on my own for hours, I was scared shitless. That night, there was someone there with the local police, a woman from the MI6. She went to see me and told me she was recruiting new agents for a project of hers and she wanted individuals with a whole range of backgrounds and experiences. She made me an offer; said I just needed to do a few tests. I just wanted to get out of that shithole, didn’t want to get into more trouble than I already was in so I said yes. I never thought…” He shrugged, sighing.

“The recruitment process took more than six months. Then I went through the induction course and had top marks. The woman who recruited me, she finally explained that she was putting me in an innovative program where my identity would be classified even within the Secret Service. She wanted me to go straight to another advanced three month training and I didn’t know what to do because it was a nightmare to do it all without raising any suspicions and Muse was just starting out and...” He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “And I didn’t want to leave the band, it meant everything to me. But she said that I didn’t have to choose, she encouraged me not to. She seemed to believe I had the skills to keep both, which was exactly what she was looking for. So I went on with it.

“The missions were pretty easy at first. I just needed to analyse data and gather information from certain sources while we were on tour. But then they became more complex, the band was gettingbigger and bigger…” He gesticulated as he spoke. “And with that, so did my access to privileged sources. Muse’s success literally opened doors on a whole lot of levels. Until it got to a point where it became, you know, unsustainable. I couldn’t… it was getting too much.”

“So I requested a change of role a few years ago. I’d only work alone and I’d have license to pick the missions I wanted to be assigned to. I would report only to my contact, the Chief of the Secret Service.”

“And you got that?” Chris asked. “How?”

“They had no bloody choice, I’d have left otherwise.”

A small silence set in. Calmer now after the previous outburst, Dom listened attentively as Matt spoke. He thought that there were many ways an administration could respond to the demands of an employee. Matt had never really been one to boast about accomplishments or skills in general - on the contrary - so claiming they had no choice spoke volumes of the importance of his work and his status. He had an inkling that not only Matt was an MI6 agent - he was one of the top ones as well.

“There’s only three people in the world who know my identity. And one of them is me.”

“You, the Head of the MI6…”

“And the Foreign Secretary of State.”

Dom and Chris could only stare.

“What happened tonight…” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t go to the interview because I got a call from my contact. There was intelligence that an organised group was in Zurich today to collect a list. That list includes the identity of several Secret Service officers. We don’t know whose names are in there, how they leaked, who has it. We only know about it because it’s been advertised to terrorist groups all over the world, to be claimed by the highest bidder. I’m not assigned to this case, they’ve got other agents in the field for that, but because I’m in Zurich I was asked to keep my eyes open and do a bit of investigating. My name could be there too, after all, and it’s a very sensitive matter not only for national security but for the lives of any agents whose names become public, especially those embedded in terrorist organisations.”

“Is that… the list.” Chris looked at Dom. “But they wanted Dom.”

“There are no coincidences. It’s extremely likely that my name is on there.” Matt kicked at the floor, swallowing. “I was planning to leave the hotel for a bit right after you two went for the interview, but then I saw the door to Glen’s room open. He was breathing but unconscious and the room was in a state of complete disarray, so I immediately concluded that there was someone after me. I went downstairs to the interview room, I knew you were in danger. I sneaked onto the balcony and only had to listen in for a few seconds to get the whole picture.Then I lured the guards outside one by one, took care of them... The rest you already know.”

“The guards,” Chris piped up. “What do you mean with _you took care of them_? Did you kill them?”

At that, Matt shook his head no. “I disarmed them and knocked them out.”

“You just…” The bassist’s arms gesticulated in the air as if he was trying to express himself where words failed him. His arms fell to his side helplessly and he sighed deeply, clearly unable to process the revelations about their friend. Truly, imagining Matt as anything but the scrawny bastard that they thought him to be was unfathomable. How had he even managed to hide something of that scope from them?

At last, the taller man asked, “And this list? You said you think your name is on it. But this guy asked Dom for it.” He turned to the blond. “Are you in on that as well? Are you an agent like him?”

Dom just looked at him incredulously.

“We do not know yet why Sokolov thinks you have the list, although I’ve got my suspicions,” Matt replied. “All we know is that the list exists and that we have to find it before someone else does.”

Chris shook his head once again and pulled a chair, letting his weight drop heavily on it as he sat, covering his face with both hands. “Too much… this is just…”

“I’m sorry,” Matt said again and he sounded sincere. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that, putting you in danger is the last thing I wanted to happen.”

“All these years,” Dom whispered. “Every time you fucked off somewhere for a silly reason or claimed you got distracted and missed the bus… or that you lost your phone… all this time. They were only excuses.” At that, Matt lowered his gaze back to the floor, not denying it. “You didn’t care to think that you could’ve been hurt or killed while we waited for you? Not having a clue where you were? How did you even get a gun through the airports, past the amount of security we go through all the time?”

“The nature of my job…” He looked up at Dom again. “I know what you’re thinking after what you saw tonight, but I don’t carry guns often. I don’t usually need them for what I do.”

“It just happens that you know exactly how to use them, isn’t that convenient?” Dom remarked derisively.

“Of course I have to know how to use them. I was trained for that and for a lot more.”

“Have you ever killed someone?” Chris asked out of the blue.

“I…” Matt hesitated and cleared his throat. “Yes. Yes, but-”

“Jesus…” Chris leant his forehead on his arm again.

“Nice.” Dom crossed his arms in front of his chest and steeled himself for the reply to the question that had just popped in his mind. “And have you ever fucked anyone just to get whatever piece of information you needed?” Going by the expression on Matt’s face and the way he inhaled sharply, he already knew what the answer was going to be.

“Yes. Yes, but not recently and-”

“You know what?” Dom turned his back on him, not letting him finish. “I don’t care. I don’t give a fuck, you can do whatever the hell you want. Like apparently you’ve been doing behind our backs all along anyway.”

“Dom, it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“Yeah, well, whatever.” He didn’t care if Chris found the topic change bizarre. After a night of shocking revelations, what did it matter if there was another one? Might as well get it out in the open too. “Can we leave now? Just wanna go home, get in the shower, sleep and then maybe I’ll wake up and find out this was only a ridiculous dream.”

“I’m sorry, but we can’t leave just yet.”

Dom’s eyes narrowed at him, so Matt continued, “These people are dangerous and after you. They will shoot you down if they find you. I’m waiting for further instructions. Until then I ask you to stay here and remain calm.”

“No. No, Matt,” Chris interjected. “We’re not gonna stay here. _I_ am not gonna stay here. I want to go home to my family.”

“And I _will_ bring you home,” Matt said and locked eyes with the bassist. “I promise you that.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Chris turned away and crossed his arms over his chest. Yes, he could stay for the time being. But not because he believed or even trusted Matt. He sat down at the table and stared at the top until Dom finally joined him. They didn’t bother to talk, there wasn’t anything left to say, but the feeling of unity stayed with them.

Meanwhile, Matt retreated from them and took refuge in the corner, sitting on one of the wine barrels, watching his friends. Alone.


	3. 003

It was a difficult night.

Against their will, but without any other obvious choice remaining, both Chris and Dom sat in a corner on an old dusty mattress on the floor. It was impossible to sleep, too much on their minds to process. Plagued by uncertainty of the future - but also of the past, every moment questioned and doubted - they didn’t exchange a word, not with Matt, not with each other, quietly keeping to themselves. In common, they also shared the feeling of betrayal.

At the other end of the mill, Matt was attached to his iPhone the entire time, constantly talking or typing. They could barely make out a word he said or follow any line of discussion. He’d gesticulate as wildly as usual when in work mode in the studio or in a venue, occasionally raising his voice, while his eyes focused on everything but the two men in the corner who watched him. It was a chilling feeling, almost as if he was ignoring their presence completely. Dom hoped he was feeling as guilty and remorseful as he’d looked the previous night when the argument had come to an end.

They didn’t know whether they had fallen asleep or just experienced a surreal slumber. Either way, they were aware it was over when Matt’s voice echoed around them, loud and firm.

“Wake up. We need to go.”

Chris rubbed at his eyes and looked up for a moment before he scanned their surroundings, his expression betraying the confusion that filled his head. Matt was looking out of the window anxiously as if waiting for something, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his long coat. 

“So it’s all solved? We can go home?”

“Not we,” Matt replied, his back to them. “You, Chris. Dom has to come with me.”

Dom stared at Chris, gawking. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Listen up, Matt.” Chris sprang to his feet, rubbing the top of his head. It was too early to fight, but in his opinion that simply wasn’t acceptable. “We leave _together_.”

Matt finally turned around to face them, leaning back against the windowsill and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “We managed to capture one of the guys who attacked you last night. Sokolov escaped but one of his men wasn’t as lucky. Sang like a bird when he was interrogated. He told us what we already knew after what happened at the hotel yesterday; that the deal concerning the list was done and Sokolov won the auction. However, it wasn’t the list itself that he bought, but information about its current owner. The seller gave him Dom’s name.” He glanced over at the drummer. “But he doesn’t have it, we ran a search at the hotel last night.”

Dom felt his face redden with anger and embarrassment. “Cheers, Matt.”

“We had to do it, it could’ve been planted in your belongings.” The singer narrowed his eyes at Dom. “They think you’re a mercenary, an independent party who’s getting paid to deliver the object to someone else.”

“He obviously isn’t,” Chris stated. “So now that it’s sorted and they know he’s got nothing, can we get the fuck out of here and go back to England?”

“The MI6,” Matt continued, bending forward and looking down. “The MI6 has gotten hold of more information, though. It appears that Sokolov didn’t know that the courier, Dom, wasn’t supposed to have the list yet. The delivery is happening tonight. In Monte Carlo. And they think,” Matt turned his attention back to Dom. “They think you were going to get it tonight.”

“Mental.” Dom shook his head slowly as the realisation finally hit him. “You’re all mental. You want to arrest me. Is that why I have to go with you? Because you’re sending me to fucking prison before I can get it?! Do you even realise how fucking insane that is?! You fucker! I thought we were friends, I thought you-”

Matt raised his voice above Dom’s tirade and stopped Chris from interfering with a simple hand gesture. “What I think is that it’s very convenient that someone so close to me is getting accused of something like this. There is a list out there with identities of several agents... and now, of all people, Dom is getting involved in it.”

“I’ve got nothing to do with that!” Dom shouted.

“I know that! But someone’s trying very hard to make it seem like you do!” Matt countered. “Can’t you _see_ what’s going on?" 

“How come no one can see how ridiculous this is and that it’s all linked then?” Chris asked. “You and now him?”

“Nobody knows who I am, Chris!”

Silence set like a bucket of cold water at Matt’s reminder.

He scratched the back of his head, lowering his voice again. “There are a lot of agents working on this case, but my contact has managed to settle things in our favour, at least for now. We decided to report that Dom has been captured and persuaded to work with the MI6 in exchange for being liberated of all charges.”

“Oh thanks a lot, how generous of you.”

Matt only offered a roll of his eyes at that. “We prepared an operation to take place in Monte Carlo tonight, to try and retrieve the list. If it all goes well, we protect the identities of all the officers at risk, which means that depending on the situation it pretty much equals to saving their lives… and we can clear Dom’s name.”

“Why don’t you come forward and tell everyone who you are and why it’s so fucking ridiculous that Dom’s involved? Wouldn’t that be a lot easier to clear his name?” Chris hissed.

“I can’t. I can’t compromise my position. You have no idea what’s at stake.”

“ _He_ is at stake, Matt!”

Matt stood and stepped towards Chris, raising his voice and standing his ground. “I can’t compromise the safety of everyone I know! It’s not just Dom!” His hands moved fervently. “It’s you, my own family, everyone that works for Muse! I won’t allow that whoever is setting us up gets away with it! We can get this done in a way that no one will be harmed!”

“Oh, _now_ you’re worried! Why didn’t you think of it before, Matt?!” Chris yelled. “You should’ve thought of that before, you selfish dick! What the hell made you think that you could go on like this forever without anything ever happening?”

Matt pursed his lips in a tight line, the answer apparently eluding him, and turned his back on them to look outside once more before facing the drummer again. “We _need_ your help.”

“You make it sound like I have a choice,” the blond said bitterly.

“You think I wanna do this? You don’t think I’d rather send you home with Chris?”

Resignation rather than anger tinted his voice when Dom said, “I don’t know what I should think anymore, Matt.”

Outside, the distant sound of a helicopter approaching grabbed the attention of all three. Matt bolted to the window, drawing his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialling before placing it to his ear.

“It’s here,” he said. “Yes, the two of us will take the train.” He disconnected without another word and turned to Chris. “That’s your ride, you’ll be home in a couple of hours. Please stop arguing with me and do as I say.”

“Then stop making these ridiculous demands!”

“Do you wanna see Kelly and your kids again or not?”

By the way Chris stepped back and gasped, Dom knew Matt had made his point and won the argument. He snorted at his nerve. Chris didn’t have much of a choice except to move and he had to hurry the fuck up too. 

“The two of you.” The bassist lifted his chin. “Where are you going? Monte Carlo?”

“Yes. We’re taking the train to the airport and then fly to Nice.” He glanced outside quickly. “And if anyone asks, you can say exactly that; that we’re staying in the south of France for a couple of days.”

“What about Glen? Is he alright?”

“Glen got pissed up last night when we went out for dinner. Overslept today, doesn’t remember anything and, because I’m a cunt, I let him miss the flight home. D’you know what I mean?” 

It was disturbing how calculating he was and the ease with how he displayed it. Chris eventually nodded, though he clearly wasn’t happy with the unfolding of events, and took a deep breath. He hugged Dom and patted his back, the drummer patting back. They exchanged a brief smile and Chris strode towards the door, stopping and turning to Matt before leaving. The smile was gone.

“You fuck this up, Matt, and then it’s me you’ll be dealing with.” He locked eyes with the singer and didn’t avert them, as if in a contest. At last, Matt lowered his gaze to the floor. “Keep me updated.”

Matt didn’t say a word to that and Dom could already guess that there was no plan to keep Chris updated. Or anyone else, for that matter. Except these people Matt kept talking to, of course, because they were on a mission. A fucking mission. Wasn’t he supposed to be home by now, watching reruns of whatever stupid show he could find on the telly?

He watched Chris shut the door behind himself with a loud bang that made it rattle in its hinges and couldn’t help but run over to the window to watch him go. Two men were approaching the bassist, who lowered his head and stuffed his hands in his leather jacket pockets to protect himself from the helicopter’s airstream. One of the men grabbed his shoulder and pointed him towards the vehicle. Matt shifted beside Dom, moving towards the shadows behind the window, but the drummer paid him no attention, watching the bassist climb inside the helicopter, followed by the two agents who’d flanked him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and Chris nodded at him. The message was clear: _Come home safely_.

As quickly as the helicopter had arrived it was gone again and Dom felt a strange emptiness at the departure of his friend. He looked at Matt, who was carefully following what went on outside, making sure he would not be spotted at his observation point. It would be only the two of them from then on.

Prior to last night, Dom had thought he could claim to know Matt better than anyone. The events in the past few hours, however, were a rude awakening to the reality that, in fact, he didn’t know Matt at all. He could discern traces of the person he’d known his whole life, but so much was wholly foreign to him. The way he spoke, the way he moved, even the way he looked at Dom. There was no playfulness, no affection, no recognition in his eyes. It was as though Dom was only an element in the case he and his colleagues were currently focusing on solving, no more than a piece among many on a board game. Rationally, he could admit that Matt would not be half as good as he seemed to be if he wasn’t capable of embedding himself with a very strong level of detachment. Dom simply could not do the same, though, could not deal with it just yet. It was too astonishing, too difficult to accept, too soon.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into, he expected Matt to explain as soon as he saw fit. But he longed for a strong cup of coffee, a comfortable bed... He realised the chain of thoughts was leading to Matt and how it was him Dom imagined would be in that imaginary bed with him. But that Matt no longer existed.

***

The trip to France had gone by much faster than Dom had predicted. The train station had been a ten minute walk from the old mill and they had reached the airport without further incident, stopping for breakfast in the departures lounge while they had waited for the flight. Dom had been too preoccupied to pay any proper attention to anything surrounding him, though, his mind far away especially after Matt had at last briefed him on the plan.

Scarce on details, claiming that they’d sort the smaller facts once they reached the hotel, he’d given Dom a general overview of what was requested of him.

The delivery of the list was to take place that very night in the _Casino de Monte Carlo_ , one of the most prestigious and luxurious casinos in the world and one that they were no strangers to. As the MI6 possessed no sliver of information regarding who Dom was supposed to meet or how the delivery was going to be handled, their best bet was to simply enter the casino, walk through the private rooms and wait for the trader to get in touch with the blond. Matt’s presence would serve an important function: he was Dom’s bandmate and therefore his presence raised no suspicion to anyone, but he was the officer who had been assigned to the mission and was responsible for the entire operation. Reporting directly to the Chief of the MI6 as usual, he would keep his anonymity intact. 

“Basically, you don’t need to do anything but show up and let the current owner contact you,” Matt had concluded. “The information we have is vague but if you’re supposed to be the courier, someone will try to reach you.”

“What if nothing happens? What if we go there, gamble the whole night and leave empty handed?”

“No chance.” Matt had shaken his head in dismissal. “The deal’s done, so they _will_ contact you. It could be that you’re not even aware of it, but the delivery will happen. Then we’ll have not only the list but whoever has a hold of it.”

Dom had decided not to argue.

They were greeted with a clear sky upon landing in Nice, and Dom recalled all the times he’d arrived at that same airport to spend a few relaxing days at the French coast, usually in the summer. Having lunch at one of his favourite restaurants, however, wasn’t an option in today’s agenda.

Matt quickly strode across the airport arrivals hall, skilfully avoiding a girl who stared at him curiously and would probably have approached him for an autograph had she been given half the chance. Directing Dom to one of the parking areas without hesitation, it seemed that Matt intended on picking up a car. The singer had only stopped once to check which section they were, and then continued with Dom in tow, stopping right next to a beautiful dark grey Audi A8. He knew Matt had no keys, they hadn’t stopped anywhere he could collect them from. Did he seriously intend on picking the lock?

But Matt simply held his phone in front of the handle and a red light flashed out of the slot like it was some sort of scanning device, hitting the iPhone screen. The light turned green and Dom heard the doors unlocking. Matt opened the door and was about to get in when he turned back to Dom.

“Well?” He glanced at the drummer, who was still rooted to the spot in utter amazement. “Get in.”

He took the passenger’s seat without a word. The list of things he wished he could ask Matt about continued to grow. Matt reached into the dashboard, quickly going through what seemed to be a number of documents, including the vehicle’s registration certificate, while Dom admired the sleekness of the interior and gingerly touched the leather of his seat. Matt then put everything in its original place, reaching afterwards for the glove compartment, pulling a number of items out while he set his earpiece.

“Cheers, we’re here,” Matt spoke, opening one of the boxes that had evidently been packed specifically for him. He pulled out a key and immediately pushed it into the car’s ignition. Then he proceeded to empty the box. An iPhone that suspiciously looked like Dom’s current one came to light, even sporting the same leopard print hard case. He had to double check his pocket to make sure it was still where he’d left it.

“I’ve got the second phone and the key card,” he listed. Dom could spot Monte Carlo’s _Hotel de Paris_ logo on the golden plastic. Then he pulled something else out, something black and sleek looking that made Dom’s throat close up. “And a Beretta M9 9mm.”

To see the gun and additional ammunition right in Matt’s lap made the drummer swallow in discomfort. He hadn’t forgotten about the events on Lake Zurich the day prior, but seeing it so close and knowing that Matt’s people thought this was a necessity didn’t make him feel at ease at all. Quite the contrary, actually. He wanted to believe that Matt would not consciously put him in any danger, but the truth was that he no longer could blindly assume that. The truth was they were using him as bait.

“Yeah, yeah, will do when we arrive at the hotel,” Matt said, putting everything in the glove compartment again except the phone, surreptitiously glancing at Dom. “Course he won’t know. I’ll get rid of it as soon as I make the switch.”

Dom was fastening the seat belt, pulling the strap with more force than he intended, biting back another question. They had obviously been talking about him. It stung that Matt would talk like this, as if he wasn’t here with him, wasn’t part of any of this. The singer had hung up in the meanwhile and was now turned in his seat facing Dom.

“Give me your phone.”

“What the bloody hell do you want my phone for?” He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“We’re going to replace it to make sure you’re not getting tracked and followed by Sokolov’s group. Or anyone else for that matter,” he explained. “And to remove some contacts and most of your private information too.”

Dom stayed still for a moment. Then he reluctantly pulled the device out of his leather jacket pocket. Matt snatched it out of his hand immediately and Dom watched as he unlocked the device, shut it down and removed the SIM card in quick succession. He narrowed his eyes.

“How do you know my password?” he asked through gritted teeth. It seemed like such a small thing after all that was happening, but it still irked him.

“You know mine too,” Matt simply said. But even in the dark, Dom thought he could see his ears flushing.

“No, I don’t and you know that.” He didn’t get a reply. “Is this what you were just saying that I wouldn’t know about? Switching my phone?”

“Yes. You’re obviously not supposed to know.”

Dom nodded and said nothing, just pocketing the phone that was identical to his in every aspect down to the settings while Matt put the separate pieces of the old one in the glove box too. If Matt thought he was somehow making Dom feel better by confiding something in him that the MI6 didn’t know, well, he was wrong. Was there anyone he wouldn’t lie to?

Matt’s right hand went to the key in the ignition but hesitated for a moment. He turned back to Dom and looked him straight in the eyes. “Look, I know what you’re thinking. But I swear to you that I don’t nose around your things. Not under normal circumstances.”

“I figured that’s what spies do. Nosing around and lying to their best friends. To their boyfriend,” he said dismissively.

Matt stayed quiet at that and turned back to the street in front of them. Dom sighed, trying to brush off the disappointment.

“I… I memorise things like that easily… Saw you typing it in one morning and remembered it,” Matt whispered. “But I’ve never used it, I swear.” Another pause followed before Matt continued, “I know you think that I’m a liar and a fraud, but I’ve always been me. I’ve never pretended to be someone else, except for the… well, this stuff. I know that you won’t believe me, but please, at least try to trust me. I want to help you out of this, Dom, but I can’t do it without you.”

Even though his eyes were cast forward, Dom could see the nervousness in them. He looked genuine, and Dom wanted to believe him. He really did. It used to be easy like that; Matt asking him to follow him and Dom would have done it blindly. Now, however…

“I suppose I can try,” he finally said.

A nod from the singer ended the conversation. The engine roared to life when Matt turned the key and navigated the car out of the parking lot. They took the A-8 freeway to Monaco, the journey made in silence with Matt on the wheel and Dom determined not to look at him. He hoped the whole ordeal would be over soon but regardless, he knew that nothing would ever be the same.

 

 


	4. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! Hope you enjoy this one ;)

_Monte Carlo, Monaco_

_Saturday, 8th November_

Dom stared outside as Matt slowly cruised the car around the square between Mercedes’, Porsches and even a gorgeous vintage Bentley which Dom was pretty sure was from some time around the 1920s. As always, Monaco’s _Place du Casino_ irradiated sumptuousness and opulence. At the far end of the square, with the azure waters of the Mediterranean Sea as a backdrop, stood the _Casino de Monte Carlo_.

Dom couldn’t help but take a deep breath, a shudder running through his body at the thought of what would expect him that evening. Glancing aside at Matt, his companion seemed instead focused on scanning the area before finding a place for the car at the hotel’s underground car park. The _Hotel de Paris_ stood right next to the _Casino_ and was indeed the ideal location to spend the night if you wanted to gamble, at least for those who could afford it. He had stayed there a few times himself, the last one only a couple of months before with some mates while Matt had presumably been catching up with family on a break from recording sessions. Thinking about it now, he might as well have been travelling for the MI6.

Without bothering to check in, as that had conveniently already been taken care of, they took the lift from the majestic lobby together with other guests. Matt fiddled with the key card all the way while looking up at the ceiling. They got in before he quietly shut the door to their suite and - gun in hand - proceeded to do a quick scan of the area. Dom wondered, despite Matt having said that he usually didn’t need guns, how many times he had carried one into a hotel, on the tour bus, maybe even into a dressing room.

Just then Matt returned to the hall. “All clear.”

“You thought there could be someone here?”

“No, not really. But it doesn’t hurt to check.” He rubbed at his eyes harshly before removing the long coat and, for the first time since the whole thing began, Dom thought he looked tired.

Stepping forward at last into the suite after his bandmate, Dom realised they’d be staying at one of the most exclusive rooms of the hotel. Two bedrooms, a massive sitting area, all lavishly decorated 19th century style… Under different circumstances it would have been bliss.

He walked towards the large windows to get a peek outside. The balcony had the perfect view; overlooking the _Place du Casino_ , the room had not been chosen at random. He left Matt on one of the sofas, taking his boots off, and took a tour through the suite. His eyebrows shot up when he walked into one of the bedrooms and found something on top of the bed that he was quite sure wasn’t part of the amenities included.

“Matt.” He returned to the living area, hands on his hips. “There’s a tuxedo laid out on the bed.”

“That’s mine, yours is in the other bedroom.” The singer was sprawled on the sofa, head propped on the armrest, legs crossed at the ankles as he typed away on his phone. “And yeah, it’s your size.”

Dom stopped himself from rolling his eyes at that, a small smile creeping on his lips. Didn’t take a genius to find out how they knew his size. A change of clothes was in order for sure - he looked a right mess - but a tuxedo was maybe a little too much. Nobody would boot them out of the private rooms at the _Casino_ if they wore a simple dinner jacket.

He showered before they went downstairs to get something to eat, discovering that beside the tuxedo, he also had another change of clothes arranged for him - a pair of black skinnies and a grey top that he was sure had been taken from his case in Zurich.

The restaurants were no longer serving lunch, so they opted for ordering some food at the bar. Matt remained abnormally quiet and Dom began to wonder if, in addition to the whole operation ahead of them, it was also uneasiness from being found out by Chris and him eating at him more than he was letting on. Whatever it was, it obviously didn’t interfere with his appetite as he had devoured his club sandwich already. He kept fidgeting in his chair too, as was his habit, and tapped his fingers on the table while his eyes roamed the hall as if it was the first time he’d been at _Le Bar Américain_.  

It wasn’t, though, and suddenly it dawned on him that there was a reason why Matt had insisted on going downstairs instead of ordering room service. He’d wanted to keep an eye on what was happening at ground level. Dom – or anyone who knew Matt, really – would never suspect anything like that because his behaviour was not in any way unlike what they were used to. Matt signalled to the waitress and Dom recalled how easily he recognised a face or fans from previous encounters. It probably wasn’t a coincidence or a random Bellamy thing either but rather a skill.

“So what time do we need to be there?” Dom asked and Matt’s head whipped around to him. It seemed as if the last thing he had expected was for Dom to address him directly.

He cleared his throat and wiped at his nose before he replied, “We’ll be coming down for dinner at eight and then we leave to the _Casino_ ,” he said. “You can take a nap if you want to, I’ve got some stuff I need to take care of, but I won’t leave the room.”

Dom nodded. Despite the anxiety, he was thankful for the chance to sleep for a bit. Matt probably wanted to check out the restaurants at night and that was why they didn’t go straight to the _Casino_. He chuckled and looked up to find Matt staring at him. He was probably dying to ask him what he was laughing about.

“It’s a bit funny, isn’t it?” Dom ended up saying aloud.

“What? What is?”

“The two of us going for dinner in Monte Carlo in a tux.” He snorted before he softly added, “It’s all a bit James Bond, isn’t it? Or is it the other way around?”

“No, this is a bit Bond like, yeah.” The brunet actually smiled at that.

“Is your contact… Do you call her M, too?”

Matt grinned and waved a hand around. “Yeah, but only ‘cause it happens to be her name initial and she fancies being called that way. They usually go by C.”

Dom laughed. The whole thing still seemed so surreal. “Do you...” He hesitated, but he thought he’d earned the right to ask questions. “Does the 00 agent figure exist after all? Is that what you are?”

He needed for Matt to confirm it. Which he did with a simple nod of his head.

“Holy shit,” Dom breathed. All of a sudden he was feeling quite excited about this. “Do you have a code name too?” He sensed Matt’s reluctance and regretted the question immediately as he imagined it was top classified information that Matt wasn’t supposed to share. “Look you don’t have to if-“

“I do. I have to, they don’t know my name.” He looked at him straight in the eye, his voice barely a whisper, his cheeks tinted soft pink. Was he embarrassed? “MB-7.”

Dom blinked. “You mean... spelled out like the guitar.”

“Yeah.” He was definitely blushing now.

“Blimey.”

A waitress showed up then to pick up their plates and Matt stood up to leave, Dom uttering his codename under his breath with a small smile. _MB-7_.

***

Dom rolled onto his back, the mattress so comfortable underneath his body, and opened his eyes grudgingly. The events of the past day came rushing back to him and his stomach contracted with nerves. He was in Monaco with Matt, in what was one of the most surreal and possibly dangerous things he’d ever done in his life. Which, considering everything he’d experienced - perks of being a rock star and all - was no small feat at all.

It was already dark outside, but light spilled in through the windows from the prestigious square below. He checked his watch. Seven. His bedroom door was barely closed and he couldn’t hear a thing from outside. Matt had promised not to leave the room, so maybe he was resting too. He missed sharing the bed with him. They always had to book separate rooms, but more often than not, one of them would end up joining the other.

He got up to get dressed, looking at himself in the mirror as he fixed his bow tie over his white shirt. He couldn’t for the life of him recall when was the last time he’d been required to wear something so formal and without a personal touch. Even Matt had been in a tuxedo more frequently, at an event here and there with one of his previous girlfriends. And he’d looked smoking hot too... His fingers paused in their task at the memory of other, happier times.

Things had been better at the bar earlier, he had to admit. Being around Matt had felt more comfortable and familiar, closer to how it had always been. Maybe once this was all over - and he had to believe it would all be over soon - they could go back to how it used to be after all. Matt had succeeded living a double life without any of them suspecting. Maybe it would turn out for the best that he was now forced to stop keeping secrets from them. It was only him and Chris who had found out anyway, and they wouldn’t rat him out.

Suddenly filled with overwhelming positivity, he quietly left the bedroom to see where Matt was. They were in for a difficult night, both of them, and not only he had no choice but to trust Matt wholeheartedly, but he also had to give it his best shot himself. When it was over, there would be a new challenge to be faced. The future could wait until then.

Matt was not in the sitting area and his bedroom door was closed. Dom already had his hand raised to knock, when he heard his voice on the other side.

“Yeah, well, the Foreign Secretary can fuck right off for all I care. He’d be better off dealing with the corporate lobbies making deals under his nose, selling weaponry to African terrorist cells than talking shit about what I’m doing.”

Dom let his jaw drop. Eavesdropping was never a good idea, but he found himself rooted to the spot.

“Of _course_ I bloody know that. Do you think there’s any alternative? Well, I don’t.” A pause. “Why would it make any difference?” Matt hissed, more irritated if possible. “What does it matter that I know him? As if it’s the first time that I’m acquainted with a target.”

Dom stepped back slightly. _Acquainted_? Surely he couldn’t be talking about Dom, as he was quite sure he and Matt were a bit more than acquainted?

“So what? Do you think it means anything?” He lowered his voice to a mere whisper, Dom could barely hear him now and he was just outside the door. “He’s in the band and he’s part of the operation now. We’ve always worked well together and that’s it. That’s what he is and no more than that.”

Blood chilled in his veins. Dom had swallowed his pride many times and had taken a lot of shit from Matt over the years, but this was something else. Not only he’d found out barely twenty four hours before that they’d been betrayed half their lives by who they considered one of their best mates, as if they were not trustworthy enough to be told at the very least that he worked for the government, he was also discovering how apparently Matt really felt about their relationship. He was undoubtedly referring to him in conversation with that M person and Matt had no qualms about refuting the idea that he had any personal attachment to Dom, to put it mildly.

He’d assumed for a long time that Matt’s reluctance to enter a relationship with him had to do with being uncomfortable with his sexual preferences. Unlike Dom, who had confided in their closest friends, Matt hadn’t told anyone he was gay, or at least bi. They’d been on and off for so long, in between girlfriends, when single... When they finally decided to commit to each other - about six months ago - they had agreed not to tell anyone, mostly because Matt hadn’t wanted to. And now he was telling his boss at the MI6, the only person who probably knew all there was to know about him, that Dom was no more than simply a co-worker. No wonder he’d been so quiet all day. The charade was over, he didn’t need to play house with Dom anymore.

Dom wished he could say it didn’t hurt. But it did. A lot.

He had actually allowed himself to believe that his safety was Matt’s top priority. Clearly, it had been another lie. Above all, it seemed like Matt treasured his work and his status the most. He wanted to retrieve that list; he was determined to find whoever was trying to take a hit at him, to out him without realising how, ironically, he might not need to worry about that in the future. How could Muse carry on when they didn’t trust each other, when so much was shrouded in lies and deception?

He went back to his bedroom as quietly as possible, grabbed his suit jacket and slipped into it as he put his shoes on. He desperately needed a drink. He’d go to the _Casino_ alright, but on his own. And Matt would do best to not even attempt to get close to him.

***

Why did it all have to be so complicated?

Matt tossed his phone on the bed and raked his hands through his hair, trying to cool down. He was used to pressure. The deadlines, the risks, the little to no room for failure... he took it all in his stride. It was part of the job. But this case was edging on bringing him to a minor nervous breakdown. He had yet to determine what was tormenting him the most; the fact that _Dom_ was sucked into the world from which he’d tried so hard to protect him from or the certainty that it was his own fault that it was happening in the first place.

Outside, there was a small click of a door being shut. Seemed as though Dom was finally awake, right on schedule. Heading out to check on him, hoping he'd gotten a good rest, Matt stalled when he found the other bedroom’s door left ajar. The bathroom was empty, the tuxedo, shoes and his phone were gone.

He ran to the front door, skidding on the floor in socked feet, but there was no one near the lifts. It was too late. Back inside the suite he hurried to the balcony and leaned on the railing. Just as he had feared, Dom was marching to the _Casino_ on his own.

Covering his eyes with his hands for a moment, he kicked one of the chairs, which didn’t gain him much except a sore toe. He couldn’t believe his luck.

Dom had heard him on the phone, there was no other explanation. He had heard what Matt had told M about their relationship and, of course, had misunderstood everything. Considering everything the drummer was getting shoved his way, Matt not only couldn’t blame him, he also couldn’t exactly go up to him now and explain himself. The moment was ill-timed to say the least. Dom would clock him in the face at the first opportunity and the last thing they needed now was to make a scene. He cautiously thought they'd been making some progress during the day and now it had all become even worse.

He’d wondered many times throughout the years about which way would be the best to tell Dom and Chris about his work for the MI6. He’d been so close to blurt everything out on one occasion or two, after a particularly difficult operation or when struck by extreme guilt after lying to Dom. And every time he’d changed his mind, afraid of their reactions, afraid of the consequences. Out of all the ways to come clean with them, though, there weren’t many worse than this one. All his fears, all the restrictions and the sacrifices he'd made... it had all gone to waste. Just when he was beginning to believe that - in addition to the band - he could also have a proper, meaningful relationship with someone who meant everything to him, it was all going tits up, everything crashing down on him.

What more could possibly go wrong tonight? Earlier, the Foreign Secretary dared to question Dom's loyalty despite Matt's assurances and firm belief that this had little to do with his bandmate. Then M had questioned his ability to remain detached, reminding him he had to make his decisions as dispassionately as possible... Resorting to the use of a lie to refute her doubts seemed to have backfired on him spectacularly, right when he had to go downstairs for what was one of the most important operations in his life – to clear Dom's name – and he could no longer count on the drummer’s support and full cooperation.

Whoever had set this up knew what they were doing. One step behind, Matt had been bound to do what they expected him to do, which was to take Dom to Monte Carlo so he could be given the file. It was still their best shot at identifying the responsible party behind all this, even though it disgusted him to put Dom through such an ordeal. Matt was convinced there was a mole within the MI6, someone who held a grudge against him, and whether she'd say it aloud or not, he was sure M agreed with him and was even taking the necessary precautions.

He was going to find them and whoever they were, he’d make them regret ever daring to involve Dom in this.

 

***

“ _Rien ne va plus._ ”

The croupier announced the players could no longer place bets while Dom took another sip of his whisky. His eyes, like everyone’s at the table and around it, riveted on the ball that made its last two rounds on the roulette wheel. “Oh”s and “ah”s filled the air when the winning number was announced.

He didn’t usually care for European Roulette and he wasn’t in the mood to gamble. He had simply wandered around aimlessly for a while before he had stopped next to one of the most popular tables in the private rooms at the _Casino_. It was full and, remarkably, he didn’t even feel out of place in a tuxedo. The exotic brunette who had sneakily stolen a couple of glances his way had won another wager, this time on an 8 to 1 bet, and he raised his glass in salute. Her lips curved in a slightly enigmatic smile and he winked at her. She was ridiculously beautiful, with blue almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones and dark brown hair that fell straight down her shoulders, a few hairpins keeping the strands on one side of her head behind her ear.

When she stood up from the table, revealing her full statuesque figure in the deep crimson dress she donned, he wondered whether she was going to feign disinterest and wait for him to make a move or if she was going to approach him herself. It seemed to be the latter.

“Nicely played.” He smiled at her.

“Best to leave before my luck runs out.” She had a light French accent and a deeper voice than he had expected. “You don’t play?”

“Not my lucky night, unfortunately.”

“You never know.” Her eyes travelled down his body and then up again. “I’m Vivienne.”

“I’m Dominic, pleasure to meet you.”

A few tables away, Matt stood up with his glass to follow the pair to the bar, trying not to lose his focus on the surrounding patrons. It was hard enough having to avoid talking to Dom; he knew the drummer didn’t want to see him. Watching him flirt with one of the players at the table, however - no matter how predictable given the circumstances - was beyond maddening. He hadn’t decided on how to intervene once Dom would show signs of wanting to leave with someone, which he would surely do sooner or later. Currently, the woman in red seemed to be the one in the leading position.

“I wouldn’t hold out much hope if I were you.”

The waiter from whom Matt ordered another drink broke through his thoughts, placing his glass on the counter in front of him.

“What’s that?”

“That woman you’re looking at.” The waiter motioned with his chin towards her discreetly. “She’s rejected every guy who tried to chat her up, she only wanted his attention. You should try your luck with someone else.”

“Right.” Matt smiled. “Thanks for the advice.”

The waiter winked. “Drink’s on the house.”

“Thanks, man.”

He grabbed his phone and walked out, careful to not be caught when he zoomed in on her with the camera. Women who wanted Dom’s attention were nothing new. Women who _only_ wanted Dom’s attention, especially tonight, could definitely be sign for alarm. He put the phone to his ear and placed a call.

“It’s me,” he whispered. “Just sent you a picture. I need Q to run a scan and try to find out as much as he can about her.”

“ _Did she try to establish contact with the target?_ ” M asked.

“They’re having a drink at the bar, so I’d say she’s already succeeded.” He couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice. “I saw her earlier at the hotel too, she had a keycard and she’s pretty much been waiting for him.”

Regardless of her real motives, he could tell Dom was struggling to keep his eyes off her cleavage and her thigh, the slit on her dress revealing impossibly long legs. His free hand balled up into a fist.

“ _This will take a few minutes, we’re going to use the facial recognition software and look through our database of known agents worldwide,_ ” Matt heard Q telling M in the background.

“ _MB-7, is this our trader?”_ M inquired.

Matt inhaled. “I don’t know yet.”

As his gaze swept the room again, he met a man’s stare near one of the doors. The bald man quickly looked away and then towards the general direction of the bar, before slowly turning around to leave. He had an earpiece on.

“We’re being watched. Not just Dom but me as well. I’m going after him, I’ll call you back.”

He disconnected and made his way across the room as inconspicuously as possible. He spared a last glance at Dom and the woman to confirm the accuracy of their position on the _Casino_ map on his phone, provided by the hidden GPS tracker built into Dom’s fake device. Hopefully the blond wouldn’t get into any trouble.

***

When Vivienne not-so-subtly suggested someplace else for a bit more privacy, Dom didn’t think twice about following her. He couldn’t care less about the operation at the moment and if Matt and the MI6 were so worried about that list, then they should be the ones to bother to retrieve it. And as for the rest, after what he’d heard out of pure luck, it wasn’t like leaving with someone else would upset his bandmate, was it? Right now he only cared about taking his mind off things.

It all escalated quickly and by the time the two reached her room at the _Hotel de Paris,_ her mouth had latched onto his and their hands were roaming over each other’s bodies. Any regrets that Dom might have had evaporated. The door swung open and they nearly fell over, Dom barely managing to stay on his feet. Another surge of pleasure shot through his body at the feeling of her breasts tightly pressed against his chest and almost spilling out of her dress.

She kicked back to shut the door and promptly led him to the bedroom area without switching the lights on. She pushed Dom’s jacket down his shoulders and undid the bow tie, moving to the buttons next, while he looked for the zip of her dress on one side of her body underneath her arm. He slowly pulled it down, breaking the kiss to step back for a moment. The lower half of the gown slid down her body, the silky fabric pooling on the floor at her feet, leaving her in nothing but heels, a garter belt and the crimson corset. It’d been so long since he’d last been with a woman.

“Do you like what you see?”

“How could I not?” He chuckled.

She advanced on him again, the sway of her hips tantalizing with each step. “Do you want... more?” she whispered against his lips, her French accent driving him crazy.

“Everything.”

Her skin was like fire when he placed his hands on her narrow waist, pulling her warm body to his, lips reaching for her neck. Suddenly, she shoved him in the chest surprisingly hard and he fell on the mattress behind him.  

Crawling on top of him with a smirk like a feline, she straddled him, forcing him to lie down and forbidding him to touch her by forcing his wrists down against the mattress above his head.

“You will get everything, Mr. Dominic Howard... Everything that you deserve.”

Too much happened at once and Dom was hit with both arousal and alarm. It wasn’t just the handcuffs suddenly clasped around his wrists or the unexpected change in her accent that he couldn’t place straight away or the look of pure cruelty stamped across her face. How did she know his last name? Something told him this hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

***

Matt consulted his iPhone screen again, confirming that Dom had remained in the same spot. At least that because, unfortunately, the man he’d been following had vanished into thin air. Whoever he was, his presence was relevant and the fact that he’d disappeared so easily only supported that theory. He was about to report on his progress when he saw that they were calling him back.

“ _MB-7, where are you?_ ”

“Still in the _Casino_ , bloody lost him.” He was just entering the private room where he’d left Dom. He frowned when he realized they weren’t there. He checked his phone again and approached the location the GPS tracker indicated as the position, his heart dropping when he picked up Dom’s phone lying abandoned on the floor near the table.

“ _We found her. She’s Ekaterina Ivanova Orlova, an associate of Sokolov’s._ ”

“Wait.” Matt’s heart skipped a beat. “She’s-”

“ _\- Katya, precisely. The professional killer._ ”

 


	5. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How squeamish are you? :)

Before Dom could utter a single word, Vivienne had flipped him onto his front, the handcuffs scratching at the skin of his wrists painfully, while a ball of cloth was shoved inside his mouth. And then he was struck with such extreme pain on his back that he couldn’t even find his voice to try to scream.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” she hissed in his ear. “Another blow to your kidney and next time you go to the toilet you’ll be pissing blood. If you do not cooperate, then you know what’s gonna happen next?” A shiny blade flashed in front of his eyes. “If the kidney is cut or torn, urine and blood leak into the surrounding tissue. Sometimes a blood clot forms around the kidney. And if the kidney is torn from its attachment to blood vessels, there is profuse bleeding. You will have no time for surgery… and it results in shock and death.”

The pressure of her knee against the same bruised spot intensified and Dom almost gagged on the fabric in his mouth.

“I got rid of your phone at the bar, would be surprised if it didn’t have a bug or a tracking device. We’re being trailed and I didn’t want anyone to disturb our little… chat.” She traced the shell of his ear with the knife. “So you are going to listen very carefully now. You will tell me exactly where you’ve kept the list or this might turn into something you won’t like.”

Even if he could speak through the still lingering pain and the gag, he wouldn’t be able to tell her what she wanted to hear. Dom squeezed his eyes shut in terror and awaited the next blow. However, none came. Instead, he felt her body retracting from his and the lights were suddenly switched on.

“That’s a surprise,” she said into the room. “I didn’t expect you to find us this quickly.”

It was a strange sense of déjà-vu that assailed Dom when Matt’s voice spoke up, but also of undeniable relief.

“You didn’t make it very easy for me, that is true.”

Without the pressure of Vivienne holding him down, Dom turned onto his back again. He could see Matt now, standing at the door in his black tux, a gun pointed at the woman who had gotten up from the bed to greet the intruder.

“This is a private party.”

“Sorry to crash it, then,” Matt replied. “But I don’t think your guest is here voluntarily. So I kindly ask you to untie him and then sit the fuck down so we can talk... Ms. Katya Orlova.”

“Ohhh,” she breathed in mock impression to which Matt only shrugged. “Someone did his homework. Good job, Mr…?”

“Guess you didn’t do yours then.”

“Cheeky. Well, British boy, tell me, who are you working for, then?” She cocked her head to one side, eyeing him from head to toe, as if assessing her adversary. “With your size, not MI6.”

“Homework, Ms. Orlova.”

She sighed in exasperation. “Either way, you might know my name, but I don’t think you know what I’m capable of. I’ll get rid of you in two seconds.”

Meanwhile, Matt walked into the room slowly, his gun still raised, his eyes trained on her. Dom’s muscles tightened on instinct, the air inside the hotel room being filled with anticipation.

“I’ll be right back with you, Dominic. Just give me a few,” Vivienne –  Katya –  said sweetly, before she threw the knife at Matt without any preparation and barely missed him, the weapon sticking in the wall next to his head as warning. She pulled another small dagger out of her corset.

They looked at each other for the sliver of a second… before meeting each other halfway across the room, knife hitting gun with a loud clang. She pressed her full force into it, but Matt held strong, pushing her against a chair. He grinned at her annoyed face and, just to aggravate his opponent, he added, “Two seconds are over.”

Katya’s attractive features transformed into an ugly scowl, but she quickly regained her calm, ducking away when Matt approached her and rolling behind him, the knife aiming for his thigh. Instead of human flesh, the sharp tip of the blade connected once again with metal as Matt blocked her with the gun before he turned around to kick her shoulder. She dived to the ground to avoid it, her weapon arm lashing out at the same time to inflict a minor cut across his suit pants. A trickle of blood was visible on the edge of the knife and she licked it away, grinning at the singer.

“Not bad, agent boy...”

Matt shrugged at that. “Why, thank you. You’re not so bad yourself. Especially considering you’re one of Sokolov’s henchmen.”

As an answer, she swiped one of his legs to throw him off balance, then grabbed his shoulder and hurled him against the closet on the other side of the room. His back hit the wood hard and he actually had to suppress a groan when one of the handles bore into his spine. Regaining his focus quickly, he anticipated her next attack and grabbed her weapon arm when she launched at him. They spun around for a moment when Matt bent her arm behind her back, effectively stopping her from stabbing him.

The success was short lived, however, when Katya head-butted him. The gun slipped from his grasp and he stumbled a few steps back, which the Russian used to her advantage to kick him on top of the bed. Matt could feel Dom’s legs underneath himself, but the drummer, hurriedly scooting up, was only of secondary importance right now. Tightly gripping one of Dom’s limbs to steady himself, Matt kicked the approaching Russian in the stomach and then jumped after her stumbling form. He bent down quickly to retrieve his gun, and hit the side of her face with the barrel, making her collapse onto the rich carpet taking over half of the room.

She scrambled up, but was knocked down again. Matt’s foot landed on the wrist of her right hand that was still clutching the knife and when she looked up, it was straight into the barrel of the gun.

“I win.”

She growled at him, tossing her long dark hair out of her face, but Matt wasn’t impressed. He kicked the knife under the chair, out of her reach, and slowly let go of her hand, watching her crawl onto her knees, but mindful to keep the gun pointed between her eyes.

“And now, you talk,” he demanded.

“I don’t think I will.”

“But _I_ think you will. If your life means anything to you.”

“Oh, don’t be so sure of yourself. You could’ve shot me before and you chose not to. You are _dead_.”

Her frown transformed into a victorious grin in a split second and Matt couldn’t react fast enough when she hit his weapon arm upwards and pulled another knife from somewhere behind her back with the other hand, lunging forward. Matt moved to the right on instinct, rotating so the weapon would miss its target, but nevertheless they collided. He lost his balance and they both fell onto the glass table behind him. His gun flew to the wall on the far side of the room as the table shattered loudly beneath them, small shards of glass projecting everywhere and piercing their skin. 

Quickly regaining his focus, the singer raised one of his knees and used it to push Katya off him, then rolled aside to follow and get on top of her. He hissed at the unexpected pain that action caused, but managed to land above her, his arms pinning hers to the floor.

She struggled and tried to reposition the knife, but this time Matt was faster and adjusted his grip accordingly, squeezing her wrist tightly. Unable to move her hand, she retaliated by wrapping her legs around his waist, trapping his body in between her thighs and squeezing. 

“It’s been fun but I _always_ end up on top.”

She used her power to overthrow him and managed to flip their positions, straddling his stomach while the blade immediately went for his throat. But Matt was quicker again. His fist connected with her own throat, rendering her unable to breathe for a moment and thus immobilising her long enough for him to kick her down and send her onto her stomach.

He sat down astride her back and pressed his whole weight down, his hand shooting out to seize the knife out of her sure grip. She didn’t let go until Matt had her in a headlock, bending her spine into an unnatural shape.

Once the knife was his, Matt held it against her throat, the sharp metal immediately cutting into the delicate skin. She hissed and swore at him in Russian, but Matt only moved his lips to her ear.

“Go to hell. _Da Svidanya_ ,” he whispered and slit her throat from one side to the other.

The Russian’s body went limp almost immediately, her throat emitting a gurgling sound as life flowed out of her and mixed with the blood that already stained the knife. There were no regrets for Matt, though; there were more important matters at hand now. Like the man still tied to the bed.

Extracting a pin from her hair he strode over to the bed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, and knelt on the mattress next to Dom, who stared at him with wide, wild eyes.

“You’re here,” he whispered in what almost sounded like disbelief. “You came. For me.”

“Yes, of course I did.” 

“But the _Casino_... the mission-“

“No, Dom. No,” the brunet interrupted him quickly and actually looked up from his task of picking the lock of the handcuffs. “ _You_ are my mission.”

Dom couldn’t help but feel warmth spread through him at the words. It didn’t matter if they were a lie in this moment, he just needed to hear something to soothe his soul after what he’d gone through just mere minutes ago.

“How did you find me?”

“Followed you in the _Casino_ , then tracked you down. I’m sorry it took me so long, had to trick the hotel staff into giving us her fake name to get her room number.”

With a low click the cuffs unlocked and Dom’s arms immediately lost their tension. Matt was already up and walking away before Dom could sit up properly. He rubbed at his upper arms to get the blood flowing properly again, his muscles still aching from the strain they had been subjected to, and then the sore spot on his back where Katya had struck him. Matt was retrieving his gun in the corner, turned away, and the blond’s eyes travelled from him to where the half naked woman was lying, the carpet around her coloured in a sea of red. It hit him at that moment that Matt hadn’t merely knocked her out like he’d done with the guards in the hotel in Zurich, but had killed her right in this room.

“You… Fucking hell, you killed her.” He turned around to Matt again who was straightening up in a laboured movement after picking up the gun. “You killed her.”

“Yeah.” Matt wouldn’t look at him.

“Do you realise what you’ve done? She’s dead.” One of his hands shot up to thread through his blond hair in distress.

“Of course I do,” Matt said softly. “But it had to be done.”

How could Matt be so nonchalant about it? Dom’s gaze went back to Katya, her long dark hair spread out, hiding where she was bleeding from, although he could easily guess that it must have been her throat or chest.

“Why didn’t you… Matt, you… Oh my god, you killed someone.”

“Get dressed. We need to get out of here.”

“But how can you be-“

“Dom, _please_ get dressed. She might have partners waiting nearby. We need to leave. _Now_.”

Without another word Dom buttoned up his shirt, his eyes never leaving the floor. When would this nightmare ever end? Things just piled up, and now there was a dead woman at his feet. Matt was a killer, and didn’t even seem to be worried about it.

As he picked up his jacket and decidedly avoided looking at the body again he wondered how this would continue. Matt wanted to get away from here, but was it really for safety purposes? Or did he know more than Dom – _which wouldn’t be surprising_ , he thought bitterly – and the deal was going to happen at another destination? Whatever the reason, he hoped it would be the last part of this cursed operation.

A thump sounded behind him and he jumped in fright, worried - or relieved? - for a moment that Katya wasn’t dead after all. But the body didn’t move, didn’t give any indication it had any life left. Matt, however, was now leant against the wall. His eyes were squeezed shut and Dom frowned, taking a couple of steps towards him. His eyes lowered and locked onto Matt’s left hand, which was pressed against his side, blood staining the white shirt underneath the jacket.

“Oh.” It took a moment for his brain to kick back into action and realise what that meant. “Oh _fuck_! Matt!”

He ran forward just when Matt slid down the wall and fell down in front of him.

“Well,” Matt breathed. “That certainly puts a damper on things.”

“Shit, you’re bleeding.” Dom’s hands hovered over Matt’s stomach. He didn’t know what to do. “We need to call an ambulance.”

“No. No, Dom. We really need to go.”

To hell with that. He fished inside his jacket pockets for his phone, but found them to be empty. Then he remembered Katya mentioning that she’d disposed of it at the bar and his heart sank.

“Matt. Matt, give me your phone. I’m gonna call help. Or wait, I’m gonna get someone-”

The singer grabbed his wrist then and stopped both Dom’s rambling and his plan to dash outside in his quest for urgent aid.

“There are other agents around,” Matt explained calmly. “We need to get out of here first or this will be the smallest of our problems.”

Dom nodded slowly, not necessarily agreeing with the singer, but what choice did he have? Looking at Katya’s body once again, he shuddered, unable to even imagine who else could be lurking around. Still...

“But-”

“Come on, help me up.”

The drummer was about to protest again, but Matt was already heaving himself up, so he complied and helped him to stand on his feet. The brunet leaned heavily on his shoulder, grabbing onto it while Dom slung an arm around his waist.

“Where are we going?”

“Get us to the car. No time for a detour to the hotel room.”

So Dom carried them to the lift and steered them through the seemingly endless corridors. Matt clung to him and felt heavier by the second, but that might have only been Dom’s imagination. To the outside eye it looked more like he was helping out a mate who’d had too much to drink than someone who was injured. Matt added the occasional stumble to manifest that image, or at least Dom hoped that was the reason.

“Are you okay? Does it… does it hurt?” 

Dom winced at his own silly question, but as a reply, Matt looked up at him and grinned. An odd grin Dom couldn’t decipher, but there was no time to think about it, as Matt leaned his head on his shoulder, his erratic breathing hitting Dom’s neck softly.

The plaza was full of people, and Dom had to navigate between several groups to get through. Matt was stumbling more and more often now, and it got harder to keep him upright. It was a relief and a problem that people weren’t paying attention to them, as for one he didn’t have to worry about anyone actually noticing the blood soaking Matt’s shirt, but it also meant that they got in the way, bumped into them or elbowed them by accident. At one point a bald man ran straight into Dom, who nearly lost his balance and dragged Matt with him, before hurrying away quickly. The drummer looked after him, but the man was gone within seconds, swallowed by the numerous people around them.

When they arrived at the car Matt pressed the keys into Dom’s hands and the blond unlocked the passenger’s side first to position Matt in the seat. The singer’s body was pliant, almost like a rag doll, and it scared Dom how quickly that process had happened. One look at the formerly white shirt confirmed that his bandmate was losing a lot of blood.

Matt stared at him then and he swallowed thickly when clouded blue eyes swept up and down over his entire frame. A soft smile crept up on the brunet’s face and Dom’s heart dropped.

“You look so handsome in a suit,” Matt whispered.

Not knowing what to say to that, feeling a lump in his throat, the drummer fastened his seatbelt and ran over to the driver’s side, sitting down before starting the engine. He manoeuvred the car out of the full parking area and onto the street, Matt only directing him east.

Dom’s gaze only left the road to check on Matt from time to time; the singer was leant against the window, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. He had outright refused calling an ambulance or the MI6 for help, telling Dom to keep going, but he was getting weaker and weaker, and his voice carried around the car quieter and quieter until Dom had to strain his ears to hear him.

He was just about to demand Matt’s phone when the singer ordered him to stop the car. Dom did so, but when looking around he couldn’t find a single house in view, as expected. He knew the region well, they were in a deserted, rural area close to the Alps, near the border with Italy, and he couldn’t understand the reason to stop in the middle of nowhere.

“Are you sure? There’s nothing here.”

“Positive,” was Matt’s curt reply.

He opened the door and stumbled out, but only managed a couple of steps before he tripped and fell, a painful groan reaching Dom’s ears, who was out in an instant and knelt next to Matt. The blond was so close to breaking down by now. No matter what had happened, he didn’t want to lose his best friend.

“To the light,” Matt whispered weakly beside him and veered towards where the headlights of the car illuminated the area. Dom couldn’t do anything but comply and walked him over to the area while pressing a hand against the space where blood was flowing vigorously, sitting him down against the wall of a tiny hill. Matt’s body immediately lost all tension it had held before and he trembled violently. Dom pressed both of his hands against Matt’s side and hoped to stop the liquid from leaving his friend’s body. He looked deadly pale.

“Matt, we need to call an ambulance.”

The singer only shook his head and whimpered painfully.

“You need help,” Dom pleaded. His hands were still pressed to the wound, but the blood seeped through his digits like a broken dam. “You’re going to bleed to death.”

“There’s a medical kit in the… in the car… compartment.”

It was Dom’s turn to shake his head. “Matt, you need a doctor. You can’t-“

“I need you to stitch it up.”

“ _What?!_ I- I can’t do that. No.”

That was the pain talking, wasn’t it? Matt couldn’t be serious. He was losing too much blood, his mind already slipping. Dom should have gotten help at the hotel instead of listening to him.

One of his hands left the wound and moved inside Matt’s jacket to find his phone. “I’m gonna get you to a hospital, Matt. It’s going to be fine, I promise. They’ll be h-“

He stopped talking when one of Matt’s hands shot out with surprising strength to grab his arm. The blond’s gaze snapped to Matt’s eyes that were unnaturally blue in that moment.

“We don’t know who’s behind this, I can’t let them find us in this state,” the singer said, his voice not sounding nearly as weak as it had done just moments ago. “There is no time for anything else. I trust you.”

Dom stared at him a while longer until the singer let go of his arm and squeezed his eyes shut. His head bumped into the stone behind him rather forcefully when he appeared to be assaulted by another wave of pain. Dom needed to decide quickly. At last, he pulled his hand out of his jacket, even letting go of Matt to instead place both of the singer’s hands on the oozing wound. He jumped up and sprinted back to the car, yanking the glove compartment open. He pushed the remains of his real phone out of the way to get to the back, and there was indeed a medical kit stashed in the far corner. Dom almost sobbed in relief.

Once back at Matt’s side, he started to unpack it frantically, not knowing what he was even looking for.

“You’ll need bandages and cleaning tools, scissors, c-cotton pads,” Matt explained to him between trembles. “Also something to disinfect the wound. There should also be a bottle with… with clear liquid in there.”

Dom nodded numbly when he collected the items Matt had listed. When the brunet requested a needle and thread, however, that was when panic set in. After looking through the kit, he couldn’t seem to find them, there were none. In his frenzy he started to throw out several things including plasters and syringes.

“I can’t find them, Matt. They’re not in here. I can’t find them!” he shouted, his voice edging on hysteria, his breath hiccupping. He almost unloaded the whole box when he found the missing items tangled in one of the smaller bandages. “Oh thank god.”

He pulled out a set of medical gloves, spread all items out on a small mat, so they wouldn’t get in contact with the dirty ground and grabbed the scissors to cut open the blood stained shirt sticking to Matt’s body. There was so much red fluid that he couldn’t exactly see where it was coming from. Feeling nauseous with bile rising in his throat, he turned away from Matt. His vision was blurring and the edges were quickly turning black, but then he heard Matt’s voice again.

“Keep pressing on it. It needs to slow down.”

Collecting himself, Dom pressed his hands back to the wound, obviously stronger than Matt had done it. “Talk to me.”

The singer’s brows furrowed. “About what?”

“Something. Anything. Just talk to me, please.”

The flow came to an almost stop after a few minutes, which Dom reckoned was a good sign. But Matt had already lost so much blood, how much was left in his body anyway? It didn’t matter unless Dom took care of the wound as soon as possible, so he straightened up and tried to summon all his courage to start with the trickier part of closing the gash.

“You need to… clean it,” Matt instructed him. “Take the pads and some water.”

Doing as he was told, Dom set on the task quietly. Matt hissed and whined, but otherwise kept still to let Dom do his work. It was unnerving how relaxed the brunet seemed to be.

“Have you done this before?”

“No.” Matt cracked an odd grin. “First time.”

“Nice…” That didn’t help to calm his nerves at all.

When he was supposed to disinfect the wound he hesitated, afraid to hurt Matt further with the sting. “What if I skip this part? It’s going to hurt.”

“Doesn’t matter, can’t risk infection.”

So Dom poured the biting liquid over the wound and held Matt’s body still when it jumped and trembled under him in pain. The singer was granted a few minutes of peace when Dom put on the medical gloves and doused them in disinfectant as well. He set on the task of cleaning the instruments he was going to need to make sure they were clean and wouldn’t pose a threat of infection. Then, he proceeded to thread the needle. It took him several tries because he was shaking so badly and he nearly threw everything away in frustration, but looking at the pain stricken look on the singer’s face had sobered him up quickly. When he sat back down, Matt called his name quietly.

“Hold me down.”

“I don’t-“

“We don’t have sedatives, this is going to hurt like a bitch. If we’re lucky I’ll pass out, if not I’ll be moving around and trying to get you off. So hold me… down. “ He must have sensed Dom’s stress because he raised his right hand with effort to touch the drummer’s cheek. Dom instinctively leant into the touch. “I trust you.”

Dom swallowed hard at that. He could do this, he would do this. He reached forward and kissed Matt, only a soft press of lips on lips, but the simple gesture held all the emotion he couldn’t voice.

Then, he pressed his upper arm to Matt’s chest and pushed his weight onto him, effectively keeping him still. Another deep breath to calm his body, before he asked, “Are you ready?”

“Go.”

With surprisingly steady hands Dom brought the needle closer to Matt’s skin. The wound was still leaking, so he used the free hand of his arm trapping Matt to wipe it off with another cotton pad. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts before he pinched the skin with the needle and pulled it through.

Matt yelped in pain behind him and Dom’s hand stilled, afraid to keep going. He could feel Matt’s body shaking underneath him, so he instinctively pressed down a bit harder.

“Keep going,” Matt commanded, but cried out again when Dom did just that. The needle ventured through the wound to the adjacent wall, where Dom pierced through to let the needle return to the skin surface. Then he pulled at the thread carefully to push the two sides together, leaving a bit of room in between, like Matt told him to.

“Make a… fuck, make a knot,” the singer’s voice flowed to his ears, strained and shaking. “And do it zig zag. Holds better.”

Dom nodded wordlessly, not wanting to lose concentration, and tied the end of the thread to the part sticking out from the skin. Then he proceeded to stitch in a diagonal path. Matt was turning more and more restless by the second, the pain finally breaking through the calculated façade. It distracted Dom from the task at hand, so he grabbed some of the bandages and thrust them into Matt’s mouth to block out his voice. It wasn’t too effective with the muffled sounds still escaping through the cloth, but Matt was conscious enough to bite down on it and thus helping out Dom with the matter. It puzzled Dom how Matt hadn’t passed out yet. Perhaps some kind of training for his job.

Once he was at the end of the wound, Matt had calmed down greatly and Dom looked up, fully expecting Matt to be passed out. Blue eyes looked back at him with something resembling pride hidden between agony and terror in their depths. Dom’s insides warmed instantly at that.

He cut the thread and knot it properly. Looking at it, he couldn’t help but be amazed. He hadn’t thought he could do it, but the stitching looked okay. Not professional, but clean enough. It would get them through the night, but it didn’t rule out seeing a doctor soon.

Dom could feel Matt’s eyes following his every movement when he freed the cotton pads from their sterile packaging and pressed them to the newly stitched wound. At last he bandaged the singer’s stomach, strong enough to keep pressure on the wound, but not enough to block his movement or breathing.

“Alright?” he asked Matt while he removed the bandages from his mouth and rid himself of the gloves, throwing them aside mindlessly. 

“Yeah,” the singer replied. “Good job. Fucking awesome, Dom.”

He smiled softly at that and kissed him, caressing a few strands of his sweat soaked hair before he said, “I’m gonna pack these things away quickly. Be right back.”

The blond picked up every item, the ones he’d needed and those he’d thrown out in panic, and put them back into their proper places in the medical kit, mindful not to forget anything in case they were needed again, although he hoped they wouldn’t. The latex had left a nasty feeling on his skin and he scrunched up his nose in disgust when he pushed the gloves inside the box at last, taking the kit to the car after scanning the area one last time to make sure that he really hadn’t forgotten a single thing that could be useful later on.

“I guess if our band career ever fails I could go into medicine. Become a proper doctor and do this on a daily basis,” he joked weakly and stretched his legs to let the tension flow out of his body.

Dom waited a moment, but there was no cheeky reply from Matt. His brows creasing and his heart instinctively picking up speed, he slowly turned around to face Matt, afraid of what would unfold. The singer’s head was turned to the side now and his eyes were shut closed. A knot formed in Dom’s stomach.

“Matt?”

There was no reaction. His features had softened and he looked pain-free and peaceful, almost as if…

“Matt!”

Immediately back at his friend’s side, his heart beating wildly, Dom’s hands shot out to touch Matt’s cheeks, nose brushing on his. Shallow puffs of air hit his skin when Matt exhaled softly, and Dom felt his heartbeat slowing down immensely. He had just passed out, not…

The blond let himself fall back so he could sit on the ground in front of Matt before taking a deep breath. He looked down at where the wound was now hidden under several layers of bandages, Matt’s hand resting on top of it.

It was getting colder now, the wind biting when it managed to get under his suit jacket. Dom shivered and looked over to the car. Inside would be a lot warmer than staying in the open, but he was afraid to move Matt. What if the stitching opened? He wasn’t sure he could do all of that again, especially when Matt was unconscious. No, he had to keep him warm and monitor him there. There was an emergency blanket in the medical kit so he pulled it out and spread it over Matt, then tucked him in securely. He looked for any sign of discomfort, but Matt was out cold and didn’t give any indication of such. He knew he’d sit here all night to keep vigil over Matt’s sleeping form if it was necessary.

Then he remembered that the headlights of the car were still on and frowned. The dark itself didn’t bother him, but it felt safer with the lights on. However, someone still might be following them, and keeping the car running would be like putting a pointer on them. No, they had to be turned off so they could hide in the night. Whether that was enough, Dom wasn’t sure, but he hoped that it would suffice to keep people off as long as possible.

The drummer slowly got up and swayed once he was standing properly. It seemed that the adrenaline was starting to wear off and the events with Katya and seeing his boyfriend nearly bleeding to death were finally taking its toll on him. He felt his eyes closing when he climbed into the driver’s seat to turn off the lights. Shaking off the sudden tiredness he climbed out again to sit down next to Matt. He felt himself beginning to shake so he pulled the side of the emergency blanket from under Matt to wrap it around his own body. He snuggled up to him, for one to keep the both of them warm, and, most importantly, to be close to him. One leg hooked over Matt’s and his arms wrapped around Matt’s shoulders protectively. It felt oddly comforting.

His eyes closed once again against his will and he felt himself slipping into the world of sleep without having a chance to protest.

 


	6. 006

Dom wasn’t sure for how long he’d been out when he woke up, still propped against a wall on the side of a road somewhere near the Franco-Italian border. However, the sunrise was already visible on the horizon, which meant they’d spent the whole night outside. He looked aside at the mop of brown hair, Matt’s face hidden from view as he slept with his head sunk in Dom’s shoulder, one of the drummer’s arms around his shoulders under the emergency blanket that protected them both from the cold November night. He wondered whether he should try to awaken him, move him inside the Audi. He decided against it, imagining that Matt wouldn’t be asleep if he was in pain or uncomfortable, and wrapped the blanket tighter around him instead.

Dom shuddered at the thought of what he’d done the previous night, how much that must’ve hurt. He considered himself to be a pretty chilled out guy; he didn’t think he got easily shaken up and everyone who knew him could attest to that. Even anxiety before the gigs had become such a routine that many times he’d barely felt it.

However, for the past thirty hours or so he'd been nothing but a bundle of nerves. Shock at first, granted, but after being threatened by a terrorist group, used as bait in a Secret Service mission, assaulted by a knife expert killer, all the revelations that ensued… It was all very well in the cinema, but being a part of it - not so much. Not at all. And after nearly seeing Matt die in his arms only a few hours before, it was only drilled into him further how this was well beyond his capacities.

Matt, who led intel operations, who had a codename and fought and killed professional assassins with the same skill as he played a riff and belted out high notes on stage. _Jesus fucking Christ_. He thought the singer had been calming down as years went by and gone were the days where he was nothing short of a crazy whirlwind. How wrong he’d been. Shouldn’t he have noticed sooner? Sure, Matt had lied to him, but what did it say about Dom that he hadn’t noticed?

Matt shifted slightly against him, his breath now ghosting across Dom’s neck and he swallowed upon seeing the red stained shirt in the new angle. If only he hadn’t acted like an idiot and left with that woman… Matt wouldn’t have had to show up to save his arse and get injured so badly in the process. He should have listened.

He had to up his ante and not drag Matt down. They were in deep shit – Dom was in deep shit.  There was a time and a place for everything and now Matt needed him, just like he needed Matt to clear his name. So regardless of how the singer felt about him, he had to put his own feelings aside and do the one thing he’d always excelled at: working together with Matt. Just like he had overheard him saying in the phone conversation the night before. He owed him that much after he had nearly lost his life saving Dom’s.

Just then Matt moaned and stirred again, his mouth rubbing on Dom’s neck and making him shiver. He seemed to startle before his eyes opened.

“Hey… it’s okay…” Dom smiled at him and loosened the arm around his shoulders to allow him to move freely. “How do you feel?”

“Shit, I passed out…” he muttered and tried to sit up, grimacing. All things considered and despite an atypical paleness, Dom thought he didn’t look too bad. Even his hair was mussed up the same way it used to in the mornings. “Are we still...?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I figured you needed the rest but I didn’t want to move you.” He tried to inspect the wound, sitting on his calves on the ground beside Matt. The dressing needed to be changed, but he hoped nothing else would be necessary otherwise. “We need to get you to a doctor.”

“’s fine. Just need to pop a couple of painkillers. You did really well.”  

“Was the least I could do.” He looked down. “I fucked up last night. I never imagined…” He shrugged helplessly.

His hands busied themselves with Matt’s suit jacket and he enveloped him again in the blanket, trying hard to avoid the intense blue gaze on him, the singer watching him quietly as the air around them grew stiff and uncomfortable. The silence was awkward, so unlike the comfortable silences they had always shared, and they both knew they had to talk about what had happened. But broaching the topic wasn’t easy, the outcome being crucial for their future.

Finally, Matt asked softly, “Why did you piss off without me?”

Dom snorted, sitting back on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. “You know why. Same reason you didn’t dare to come ‘round near me.”

Matt remained silent for a moment. “It was a lie. You heard a lie and you believed it.”

“Seems to be a recurring theme lately.”

“I mean it, Dom.” He tried to sit up straighter and look him in the eye, but winced from the effort. “Every lie I had to tell you over the years was to give excuses to my whereabouts, to justify my absences. I never lied to you in regards to the band or to us.”

“Yeah, right. Easy for you to say that. Now put yourself in my shoes.”

“And you try to put yourself in mine,” he insisted. “I lied to M because she wasn’t happy about me leading an operation where I’ve got such a strong connection with the person I’m trying to protect. And yes, I can admit it’s not a good idea, but I don’t trust anyone else to do the job, do you understand?” He looked at Dom. “I didn’t want to put you in anyone else’s hands, I still don’t want to.”

Dom looked away. He wanted to believe him, but all the lies… When he spoke up, his voice was full of pain. “Why didn’t you ever tell me, Matt? Why didn’t you trust me?”

“I couldn’t tell anyone, Dom. Do you think my mum knows? We’re not allowed to tell anyone; no operational officer is allowed to share they’re being recruited or applying or… By the time I was allowed to tell someone, I didn’t know how to do it. And then it got harder and harder as time went by…” He sighed. “ It wasn’t easy, you know. It wasn’t easy hiding it from everyone, to have no one to fall back on when shit happened. It’s not like in the band. I’m on my own here, no matter how hard it is or how often I... I’m all alone.”

Dom didn’t know what to say. “You could’ve…”

“Given up?” he asked. “I could’ve given up on Muse too. But I didn’t. I know you don’t understand why I’m doing this, but try to. It’s not just about craving adrenaline, having an interest in global events or enjoying connecting dots. It feels like I‘m contributing something, you know? I don’t really care about governments and the politics aspect of it; they’re all a bunch of dirty corrupts trying to use technology and the resources for their own profit and for votes… There’s so much bullshit going on behind doors, you can’t even imagine, sometimes I just want to give up… But at the same time I feel like I’m doing something real to protect the people, to stop citizens from being pushed into wars that are not theirs… We should pick our own wars, not be blindly guided into them.”

He picked absently at a piece of the torn shirt and collected his thoughts, trying to put them into order. “I was always too afraid I’d put you in danger… Not so much in the beginning, with the small operations I was assigned to but things started to get too big… And now… I’ve made so many sacrifices and so many bad decisions, to keep all of you out of harm’s way. And all for nothing, look at this bloody mess.” He paused and stared straight ahead. “You have every right to not believe a word of what I’m saying but I love you and you’re the most important thing in my life and you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to, you know, just stay at home with you when we’re not on the road and cook some pasta and watch a film on the couch… I never thought it’d work, that’s why I kept trying to… that’s why I kept pushing you away, Dom. Until I couldn’t fight it anymore and gave in. And now I couldn’t keep you away from any of this either.”

He leaned his head back against the wall and placed a hand over the bandage on his torso with a grimace. “We should get going, we need to-“

He wasn’t allowed to finish, Dom’s mouth covering his, warm hands cupping his face. “Shut up. Shut up, you fucking idiot…” He kissed him again and knelt next to Matt, the blanket slipping to the floor around them, Matt’s arms reaching out to pull him closer. “Why can’t it ever be easy with you, Matt?” he breathed against his lips, their noses touching. “For god’s sake, why can’t you make it easy for me once in your life…”

“I didn’t do it to wind you up, you wanker. Well not this anyway…”

He grinned and Dom laughed, burrowing his face in Matt’s neck, holding him tighter. The singer jolted, a muffled moan coming out and Dom instantly released him.

“Sorry! I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” He checked the bandage again.

“No, ‘s okay, I’m just sore.” He took a deep but cautious breath.

“Matt, you need a doctor. For fuck’s sake, call your boss and get her to send you a doctor!”

“No,” he said stubbornly. “They’d remove me from the operation without a second thought, this will have to do. I do have to report to her, though. She’s going to be pissed at me. And I need to know if they cleaned up the scene from last night.”

It was difficult for Dom to shake up the image of the dead woman on the floor in a puddle of blood. “I’m sorry for ruining everything…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll think of something.” Matt tried to be reassuring, though he had no idea how to proceed now that they’d lost their lead. “Where’s my phone…”

He patted his pockets and tried to get up to his feet, placing a hand on the wall behind him for support. He was hammered with dizziness, everything around him distorting into a blur, and his legs gave in. But instead of plummeting to the ground, a pair of arms slung around him to catch him and cradle him against a warm body. Dom’s voice sounded close above his head but so far away.

“Matt… Matt, come on… stay with me…”

Dom carried him to the car with some effort, trying to stay calm and ignoring the sting in his back from the aggression it was subjected to the previous night. He slid Matt into the passenger’s seat and wiped the hair off his sweaty forehead, all colour drained off his face.

“Can you hear me? Matt? Talk to me.” He saw him nodding faintly with his eyes shut. “How do you feel?” He got a vague nod of his head in reply. Maybe it was only low blood sugar, but he could do without the scare. He wasn’t about to risk Matt getting an infection; he didn’t want to take any chances. “I’m going to get you something to eat, okay?”

There would be a convenience shop in a petrol station and there was bound to be one nearby. He turned the engine on and switched on the heating, taking off back to France. It was early and there was no traffic whatsoever. What day was it? Sunday? He could barely recall. He glanced aside at Matt, who jostled gently on the seat, one hand over the wound. Besides the obvious reasons, it unnerved him to see Matt like this as he was never ill. After stopping for food, he’d drive back to Monaco or Nice if he had to, to the closest hospital - whether Matt wanted it or not.

Sure enough there was a petrol station ahead. He pulled up the collar of the suit jacket and buttoned up to hide any blood stains before racing outside. He returned with freshly made coffee, croissants and water and watched Matt eating slowly while wolfing down a croissant himself, relieved to see the colour returning to the other man’s face.

“Better?”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Matt apologised.

“You’re trying to give me a stroke, that’s what it is.” He smiled.

“You keep touching your back,” Matt whispered. “Are you injured?”

“You’re… Are you fucking kidding me, Matt? You’re sitting there, half-dead… I’m fine!” he exclaimed as Matt kept looking at him expecting an answer. “Had my arse kicked by a woman, I’ll live. I’m gonna get petrol now, I’ll be right back.” He gave him a quick peck on his lips before going out again.

He was pleased to see Matt eyeing him with interest when he came back from the checkout; it seemed he was recovering alright. He felt the need to give Chris a quick update at the first opportunity, at least to tell him they were alive. Maybe it would be best to refrain from telling him how barely.

He spotted his own reflexion in the car window right before getting in. It was true; the unshaven look coupled with the suit and a white shirt worked for him. When he shoved a hand in his trousers’ pocket to jokingly pose for Matt, his fingers touched something.

“What is it?” Matt asked as soon as Dom got in, examining the item.

“I don’t know, did you put this in my pocket?” It was a USB flash drive but before he could see it better, Matt had already grasped it out of his hold. “I swear it wasn’t here before, I would’ve noticed.”

“Before, when?” Matt was almost breathless. He pressed a button on the car’s panel and the navigation screen changed, lighting up differently. “Before you were kidnapped? After? Didn’t Katya notice it?”

He thought for a moment as Matt plugged the device into the car’s panel. “I suppose she would, yeah. We were um..” He didn’t elaborate, feeling slightly ashamed of his behaviour in retrospective.

“You didn’t have it with you at the time then. Which takes us to the square.” Matt’s eyes were on the screen, where an icon showing a file with an extension Dom didn’t recognise was now visible. “Someone left it in your pocket when we walked to the car. Fuck, I didn’t see it...” When he tried to open the file a window popped up on the screen requesting a password. “And it’s encrypted.” He placed his phone on the panel and made a call, turning to Dom while it rang. “I need clean clothes, can you drive us somewhere for that? And some fucking painkillers too.”

His blue eyes were sharp and fully focused again and Dom only nodded, turning the engine on. Did this mean they had managed to get the list after all?

“ _Where the hell have you been, MB-7?_ ” An angry voice filled the car.

“Good morning, M,” Matt replied in an almost chipper voice as he hit “send” on the screen. “Just sent you a file. The delivery was made, we may have the list. The file’s encrypted, so I need Q to open it.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, Dom holding his breath as he followed the conversation while keeping his eyes on the road.

“ _And the trader?_ ”

“I lost him. No, Dom, where’re you going?” He pointed to the nearest exit to the French town of Menton. “That will do, we don’t need to go any further.”

“ _Who’s there with you?_ ”

“It’s Dom, it’s okay.”

They could hear a sharp intake of breath on the other end. “ _We found Orlova’s body in her hotel room last night. The two of you, gone. Without reporting. What do you have to say about it? And whose blood was that on the wall?_ ”

“Err, that’s mine, but I’m fine.” He glanced aside at Dom, shooting him a warning look when Dom opened his mouth in protest. “Did you sort it out with the local authorities?”

“ _Yes, but it caused unnecessary strain in our relation with them. Because we lacked a report from our leading officer._ ”

Dom wanted to yell that Matt had nearly bled to death, but the singer didn’t seem to want to dwell on that, most likely because of his previously given reason.

“ _Matthew,_ ” she continued, her voice taking a strange tone. “ _Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you participated in an operation where you had a personal connection to one_ _element?_ ”

Dom saw Matt tensing up and his ears reddening. “No, you don’t have to. I haven’t forgotten. Can we go back to that file now?”

“ _Good_ , _I expect you to take that into consideration from now on._ ” She paused. “ _The file is being worked on, I’ll contact you with instructions soon._ ”

The call ended and Dom couldn’t help but notice the sour expression on Matt’s face. He also couldn’t help but wonder what M was on about with that observation. Whatever it was, it probably was old news and he was slightly revolted that Matt was getting an earful when he had no choice. It was also odd to see Matt being told off by a superior and actually accepting it. They were used to being their own bosses.

“She’s…”

“She’s a bitch,” Matt snarled. “Never passes on a chance for an oral slap.”

“ _Oral slap_ , really?” Dom laughed, watching Matt’s lips curve up slightly. “She seems to know an awful lot about you,” he commented.

“She’s the one who recruited me,” Matt simply said. “She knows everything.”

“Oh.” Dom didn’t know what to say. The agent who had recruited Matt went on to become Chief of the Secret Service and was the only person with whom Matt worked directly. They probably had each other’s support to evolve in their careers. He didn’t know if it was a wise idea, but he couldn’t help but ask, “So... Is she hot then?”

Matt tensed beside him and turned his head to look at him with wide, befuddled eyes. “Are you daft? She’s old enough to be my mother.”

“Well, you like some weird, kinky shit.”

If possible, the brunet’s eyes widened even more.

“She’s my fucking boss, for Christ’s sake. She can have me killed if I sing a note out of tune. She knew you were listening, that’s why she said that.” He waited for Dom’s question, but it didn’t come. “She was talking about an operation about ten years ago and the agent I was partnered up with.”

“What happened?”

“He died.” Matt looked outside. “It wasn’t my fault, he was reckless and I had to leave him behind. Not that it makes it easier for me to deal with it.”

Dom dropped his jaw. He’d abandoned his own partner?

“It was an extremely delicate rescue operation. I either saved myself and the hostage,” he said softly, “or tried to save him too and lose everything. There was a 5% chance of success and I had instructions to leave.”

He couldn’t imagine how hard that must’ve felt. And judging by the look on Matt’s face, Dom wondered whether he’d gotten over it at all. “Why did she say you had a personal connection with him?”

“Because… we were involved. Sort of. It was nothing serious.” He lowered his voice, his fingers twiddling with the glove box handle. “This was in the summer, after Glastonbury.” Silence filled the car. “Everything changed after that. Doesn’t matter, it’s in the past now.”

Dom turned to him. “You can tell me if you want to.”

Matt’s features softened and he seemed to hesitate. “I… Yeah. I suppose I could, yeah. When we’re home.”

Dom smiled and laid a hand on Matt’s thigh, squeezing gently.

 

***

 

Contrary to what Matt expected, it didn’t take Dom long to purchase him a change of clothes. A leather jacket and a simple blue long sleeved shirt, black trousers and even a pair of tennis shoes.

“I’m impressed,” Matt commented. “No leopard print.”

“Well, you do own a gun.” Dom grinned.

He also got himself a change of clothes: skinnies, a black button up and another leather jacket. They changed in the car after Dom renewed the dressing of the wound and Matt swallowed a pair of anti-inflammatory painkillers with some water, promising Dom he’d go to a hospital as soon as possible after the list was in their possession as there was no time to waste at the moment.

They were texting Chris, telling him they were okay and that they were probably close to returning home, when the much awaited call arrived.

“Have you got it?” Matt jumped in.

“ _The file has coordinates, not names. It’s a location,”_ M explained. _“It’s a deactivated power station in Sainte-Agnés, in the Alps. There is also a number, which we expect to be a code to allow you into the facilities or to open the container where the list is deposited._ ”

Matt saw Dom groaning at his side, his face falling at the news. “I’m gonna get it, what are the coordinates and the best itinerary?”

“ _It’s 10km away from your current location, but I’m sending a team after it._ ”

“No.” Matt shook his head. “I’m on the case now, you’re not giving it to anyone else. What is the itinerary?”

“ _You’re injured._ ”

“I’m perfectly fit for what it is, I’ll request backup if necessary.”

Matt heard Q’s voice in the background after a few seconds of silence.

“ _Coordinates sent to MB-7._ ”

“ _I expect you to report your every move, we can’t take any chances. Good luck,_ ” M added.

The call ended and Matt turned to Dom upon receiving the information from Q on his phone. The drummer seemed disappointed.

“Thought it would be over by now,” he confessed.

“It will be over soon,” Matt reassured him. “You can stay at a hotel here while I go get it.”

“She said it’s close. I’ll drive you, you can barely reach the steering wheel. Alright, look,” he added once he saw disagreement stamped across Matt’s face. “If there’s a chance it could be dangerous, then you shouldn’t go. So if it’s safe enough for you, it’s safe enough for me too, get it? The sooner we get it over with the better, so let’s go.”

Matt wasn’t very convinced but he reluctantly acquiesced. He’d just have to call for backup if the prospects weren’t good.

Dom drove twenty five minutes on a narrow mountain road before they reached the old power station facing the Mediterranean, the blue waters currently hidden by the fog. The area was deserted. A short dirt road led to the entrance where they parked the Audi, and Matt walked out with his gun in one hand and the earpiece set in place.

“I’m going with you.”

Matt turned to Dom, the drummer standing behind him with his hands in his pockets and a determined expression that left no room for arguments. He was beginning to regret the decision to bring him, badly. Clearly the painkillers were interfering with his reasoning. They had no idea what they’d find in this place. He’d rather be injured and on his own than injured with Dom in tow, but there was no going back now and leaving him in the car wasn’t the greatest idea either. M would kill him if she realised he was being accompanied by a civilian. He had no desire to leave Dom by himself in some hotel after the events of the previous night, but M would’ve provided protection had he requested it.

“I’m here. All clear, I’m going in,” he reported.

“ _The signal is very weak and there is static_ _,_ ” Q said in the background. “ _We may lose communication entirely once MB-7 enters the building._ ”

“How convenient,” Matt commented.

The simple chain lock to keep the gates closed was picked by Matt in a few seconds and they entered the small facilities with ease. There was no electricity, no equipment, no furniture. Whatever there had been inside those rooms seemed to have been removed a long time ago, as there were no recent marks on the dust.

“There’s nothing-“ He put a hand to his ear, a small buzzing noise indicative of trouble in communication. “Can you hear me?” He turned to Dom when there was no reply. “Signal is gone.”

He switched on the flashlight of his phone so they could proceed and they walked side by side through a couple of rooms more. Finally, they reached a larger room, where a small wall safe could be spotted from the outside and Matt understood they were in the right direction. He raised his gun and asked Dom to stay behind as he entered the area first.

“Well?” Dom asked, once Matt signalled he could follow. There was a huge spider next to the modern digital lock on the safe and Matt twisted his nose at it. Dom snickered. “Really, Matt?”

“Don’t like it,” he muttered, glancing around again. “Don’t like any of this, to be honest.”

“Doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in ages.”

“But someone had to stop by to hide the list, didn’t they?” He looked Dom in the eye, the drummer swallowing. “Just step aside, let me insert the code.”

He typed in the number that had been cracked by Q in the file in the USB and there was a small click. Matt lowered his head below the opening when he pulled the door open to avoid any unpleasant surprises, but nothing happened. He rushed to peek inside, Dom at his side the next second.

“Is it there?”

There was a single envelope in the safe and Matt’s heart was racing as he slowly drew out its content - a sheet of paper - which he unfolded to read.

 

_Game Over_

_☺_

 

Matt’s blood froze in his veins and he looked up at Dom in panic.

“Dom. Run! It’s a trap!”

His fingers closed around Dom’s elbow to urge him towards the exit, but a metal door slid closed where there had only been a wide gap before. Matt fired twice, but it was useless, the bullets only scratched the surface.

“Matt, what’s going on!”

An unidentifiable sound of something that appeared to be machinery could be heard, of equipment coming to life, and their heads whipped around. Gas was suddenly sprayed into the room from several spots on the wall and the ceiling. The air was quickly thickening with chemicals and both men covered their noses and mouths with the jackets while Matt tried to shoot the vaporisers. In vain - as he soon realised there were too many.

“Matt…” Dom’s muffled voice was already weakened, the drummer dropping to his knees in a coughing fit.

“Shit, Dom…” He kneeled on the floor next to him, the flashlight slipping off his hand, his vision clouding as his eyes burnt with irritation. “It’s odourless, I think it’s just an anaesthetic, Dom, don’t worry… just try to… Dom!”

The drummer had flopped onto the floor and Matt desperately tried to shoot the remaining vaporisers at random, covering his face with an arm, already surrounded by complete darkness. His lungs were filled with chemicals and he predicted it would take him no more than a few seconds before losing consciousness completely.

He realised that the perpetrator had fully succeeded. His last thought before he passed out was that he wished he’d never made the mistake of taking Dom with him.

 

 


	7. 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Anna for her beta work and for being a source of endless support!
> 
> This chapter is one of our favourites, not sure what it says about us? Possibly nothing you didn't know already : )

“Dom.”

His name cut through the thick fog that was surrounding his brain and Dom murmured lowly as reply. His body felt so heavy.

“Dom!” 

His eyes opened with effort. The room around him seemed to spin endlessly and his vision went in and out of focus, so he decided to close his eyes again.

“Dominic, for fuck’s sake!”

“Am here, you twat,” he slurred back to shut Matt up. He leant his head against the brunet’s and felt the comfortable weight of Matt’s back pressed against his own, their arms pressed together and bound at their sides- wait a minute.

With a jolt, Dom was fully awake, unable to move due to indeed being tied to Matt. He pulled at the restraints fruitlessly. He took a deep breath and swallowed down the bile that was rising in his throat alongside the panic.

At last, he asked, “What happened?”

“It was a trap. We got drugged.”

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know.” He felt Matt’s back tensing up against his. “Woke up shortly before you.”

The room was brightly lit due to the huge windows covering almost an entire side of the rather big room. There wasn’t much furniture around, only an empty table with a single chair and a small cupboard at the far end of the room, the floor decked in what appeared to be sturdy wood. They were sitting on said floor, right in the middle of the room. He pulled at the restraints again.

“Already tried that,” Matt piped up, his head turned to the side so he could be heard better. “They’re secured carefully, expert knot. We can’t do anything but wait, I’m afraid.”

“Okay…” 

Silence was just about to settle in when Matt spoke up again. “Look, I’m sorry about this. I shouldn’t have taken you with me.” 

“Are you daft? This is not your fault.”

“But it is!” Matt insisted. “You should have stayed behind. I should have left you behind, I should have-”

“No. No, Matt,” Dom interrupted him and elbowed him in his uninjured side. “I wanted to go with you. And at least you’re not alone now.”

There was nothing to say to that that wouldn’t end in an argument and, even though their relationship was built on just that, they didn’t feel like indulging in a fight now. So instead of harsh words silence filled the room.

Dom stared ahead at the pristine wall and tried to make sense of the situation. They were supposed to have the list in hand, not held hostage. They’d gotten the location and had entered the code. It was supposed to be over, wasn’t it? He sighed loudly.

Just then he felt fingertips lightly trace the palm of his left hand and his head whipped around to face Matt as good as he could. The singer didn’t say anything, just continued with the soft gesture to soothe the blond. In turn, Dom rubbed his cheek against Matt’s.

“I’m scared,” he admitted quietly.

There were a couple of heartbeats of silence, then, “Me too.”

The tracing of his palm stopped and Dom was just about to ask why he’d stopped when long fingers intertwined with his and squeezed tightly. He reciprocated the motion and closed his eyes, concentrating on their connection.

Suddenly, the door opened and four men dressed in all black entered the room. Wordlessly, they cut the binds holding the two musicians together and pulled them up. Matt used the chance to drive his elbow into one guy’s stomach to fight himself free, but it only prompted another to grab him and punch him hard in the side. Dom cried out for him, but was pulled away forcefully when the singer was grabbed from both sides and dragged along.

They were guided through a long, dark corridor with endless stairs leading further and further down, Dom trying to look behind himself to check on Matt. But the guards were restricting his view of him, so the drummer relied on calling out his name. An affirmative grunt let him know that Matt was still with him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Once they’d reached what Dom assumed was the basement they were pushed onto their knees while guns were pulled and pointed at them. He was too afraid to raise his eyes, but he couldn’t pass up the chance to check for Matt. The punch to his wound had definitely weakened him, but he looked good enough to not pass out, so Dom was pacified for the moment. Footsteps echoed behind them and soon enough he could make out new shoes joining the circle of guards around them.

“I apologise for my staff. They’re quite new and have yet to learn how we treat guests in this household.”

Dom could almost feel Matt stiffen next to him, so his head turned to him automatically. The colour had left his face and his eyes were wide in alarm.

“It can’t be,” he heard him whisper.

Their captor stepped in front of them and Dom’s eyes travelled upwards, from black business shoes over a light brown suit, the jacket open and revealing a white button up without tie, to face the man. He was tall, with short black hair and a light beard, his dark brown eyes boring into Matt. What stood out, however, was the dark, scarred skin marring the right side of his face. It looked like it used to be a nasty burn wound when it was still fresh, but Dom was no expert in it. 

“It’s been a long time, Matthew.”

Dom turned his attention back to Matt and raised a questioning eyebrow. The singer remained quiet at his side.

“Aren’t you at least going to say hello to me?” the man asked and actually pouted, kneeling down to be eye level with him.

“You’re dead.”

Their captor laughed at that and slowly got up. “As you can see, I’m not. How have you been? I heard you made it into 00 status.”

“Who are you?” Dom finally jumped into the conversation, his nerves giving way to some weird boldness. 

The man turned his attention from Matt to him and eyed him warily. He stepped in front of him, but unlike with Matt he didn’t bother to kneel down. He wanted to show Dom his position.

“You must be Dominic Howard. I think we haven’t been introduced yet,” the black haired man said politely and then sighed dramatically. “That’s so rude, Matthew. I thought you’d have learned manners by now. My name’s Richard. Richard Sadik. I doubt Matthew has ever spoken about me, although we had something special.” 

“Something special,” Dominic repeated weakly. Then he remembered what Matt had told him in the car and connected the dots with what Matt had said a couple of minutes ago. “You’re that agent. His partner.” 

Sadik clapped at that. “Good job, Dominic. You seem to be a smart one. Now let’s see if you can figure out the rest.” 

“What do you want, Richie?” 

Attention back on Matt, the former agent spoke up. “Just wanted to say hello, continue where we left off.” His hand found its way into Matt’s hair and he stroked softly. He bent down and kissed his forehead before the singer jerked his head back. “Oh, don’t be like that.”

“What do you want?” Matt repeated weakly.

With a sigh Sadik let go of his hair and clasped his hands behind his back. He walked around the two of them, observing them with sharp eyes. 

“You see, after my… sudden career end in the MI6 I decided to get into something new, broaden my horizon a bit. I’m a businessman now, Matthew. A very successful and reputable one, too. My trade: secrets.” He smirked. “You won’t believe how many people are interested in the mechanism behind the MI6’s work. Actually, I think you do. They’re willing to pay any price for precious information and, luckily, I could help these poor people out.” 

“You sold the list of agents to them.” 

Sadik stopped and eyed Dom for a moment before he nodded, a mocking smile on his lips. “Indeed a clever one, that Dominic.” Then he continued his circle around them. “There was such a huge interest in this information. They were ready to pay any price for it and do whatever it took. I’m proud to say this has been one of my best projects. I’ve kept this in the shelf for a while. You see, it is a deal in which I profit in several ways. I lay in bed one lonely night and came up with this lovely idea. Just needed a bait, a scapegoat, and then I could kill two birds with one stone; make an excellent transaction and…” 

“Get my attention,” Matt finished. 

“Yes! And it has worked perfectly, hasn’t it? You’re here after all.”

“You can ring me up next time,” Matt deadpanned.

Sadik laughed. “I’ve always loved your sense of humour. Everything has a purpose, Matthew. You’re a difficult man to get in touch with. At least without attracting unwanted attention, you know?” 

“There’s never been any list, it was all a ruse.“ 

“Of course there’s no list. At least not in that sense. But there could be, I know names. I’d just need to write a few down if I wanted to.” 

“That USB… It was meant to be seen by me, that’s why you gave it to Dom.” He glanced at one of the guards, a bald man. “Was it him? He was at the casino. Sokolov was never going to get what he paid for.” 

“He doesn’t need to know that, that’s our little secret. Sokolov will think the MI6 interfered and then drink some vodka to drown his sorrows. He knew the risks when he bought the information.” 

Dom listened in disbelief. So that’s what he was. Bait. He’d been thrown into this mess because he was with Matt, not because of something he’d done. He was just a means to an end, to get to Matt, to get him there. What for, he wasn’t sure yet, but he had a feeling they were going to find out soon. He wondered what this Sadik guy would do with him, now that he wasn’t needed anymore. 

Matt was pulled up roughly and two guards held him while Sadik took his time to inspect his face. When he was done, he commented, “Time has done you well. You look incredibly beautiful.”

“Fuck you.” 

“Stop playing hard to get. We’re way past that,” the taller man chided. Without another word he pressed his lips to Matt’s, grabbing the back of his neck to keep him in place. 

Jealousy mixed with anger when Dom shot up to push Sadik away and hit him without thinking. His fist was grabbed before it connected with its desired target, and next thing he knew, his arm was bent behind his back painfully. He swallowed when he remembered the weapons still pointing at him and Matt. He looked at his friend fearfully. 

With a simple head gesture Matt’s former partner signalled for his henchmen to pull their captive away. They stepped back into the circle of guards which widened to give the two remaining figures in the middle more room.

“The plan went better than expected, because I hadn’t counted on Matthew to bring you here with him. But then again, it shouldn’t surprise me. He’s a little enigma, after all, isn’t he?” As an afterthought, he added, “And a man of so many talents.”

The grip on his arm lessened a bit, but Dom couldn’t exactly relax. He didn’t know what to do. 

“What you have with Matthew,” Sadik continued, “it’s nothing special. The things he’s said and done to you, all of them are meaningless. Because you don’t know him, you don’t know his true self. Do you know how many operations he’s been in, how many skills he has, how many languages he speaks? And did you know he’s the youngest agent the MI6 has ever recruited? Of course you don’t. You know nothing. Tell me, Dominic, can you really love someone who’s a stranger to you?”

“I...” The man in question swallowed. “I don’t care. I trust him.” 

The ex-agent hummed at that. “You’re a naive fool, Dominic. Did you know that he promised me his loyalty and love while you were mourning your father?” 

“Shut up!” Matt shouted from the other side of the circle, struggling to break free. Another punch to his side silenced him immediately. 

“Did you, Dominic? He may have told you how he’s loved you forever, but the truth is that he wanted to forget you. You didn’t mean enough to him. But unfortunate circumstances separated us and you were the next best thing. Is this truly what you want?”

The drummer’s gaze fell on Matt. The brunet was staring back at him helplessly, trying to convey his feelings wordlessly. Dom could see the fear in the blue orbs, Matt being afraid of his rejection.

Just days ago, when all of this had started, he wouldn’t have known how to reply to Sadik. He’d felt hurt and betrayed and didn’t know how to continue with their relationship. But the initial rage was gone and he didn’t want to give up on them. He’d only seen a glimpse of the new - real - Matthew, but he wanted to know more about him. He’d always imagined spending the rest of his life with the singer. If it meant accepting his work for the MI6, then so be it.

He took a deep breath and finally answered, “It is what I want. I don’t care. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“I see.” Not the answer he’d expected, apparently. “If that’s the case…”

Sadik let go of his arm and pushed him forward. Dom nearly stumbled, but caught himself, whirling around to face the agent again. The taller man was now holding a gun which was pointed at Dom. The frown on his face deepened, and Dom held his breath, awaiting his next move. The frown vanished and was replaced by a blank expression.

“Undress.“

“What?“

Beside him, Dom could see Matt inhaling sharply.

“You heard me alright. Undress,” Sadik said and grinned brightly. His eyes crinkled and he cocked his head to the side. “Or I’ll make them do it.”

Dom swallowed thickly and looked around. The guards were literally leering at him, as if he was some present about to be unwrapped. Goosebumps instantly rose on his skin. He looked to Matt for support, but his friend had his eyes averted and no longer seemed interested in the events in the middle of the room. In the corner of his eyes he could make out Sadik tapping his pointer finger against the barrel of the gun, the sound too loud for such a big room.

“I won’t repeat myself again, Dominic.”

The blond slid out of his leather jacket and slowly opened the buttons of his shirt one by one. Sadik’s eyes followed every single button that was popped open, like a hound just waiting to get his reward. He let his shirt fall down to the floor with a quiet swoosh before he bent down to untie his shoes. Shaking fingers went for his fly. He once again looked over to Matt, but the singer hadn’t moved a single bit since the last time. His eyes were still trained onto something in the distance and he refused to acknowledge what was happening right in front of him. Dom felt so lost and alone in that moment.

The skinnies slid down his legs smoothly and pooled at the floor. Only hesitantly he bent over to get rid of them entirely, his cheeks heating when he heard a catcall from behind him. He stood there, clad only in his boxers and socks, and had never felt so terribly exposed.  

Sadik looked him up and down as if he was cataloguing Dom’s body. He circled him and checked out his backside, hitting his bum with a flat hand. Dom winced, but otherwise tried to keep as still as possible.

At last, Sadik hummed in appreciation. “Take these off, too. They’re restricting our view.”

“I…”

“I’ll help you with that, then.”

Without another spare second Dom felt broad hands touching his waist on each side. His instincts screamed at him to slap them away and defend himself, but his body was frozen. He’d like to say that it was his rational side kicking in, because even if he did fight him off he was no match for the six guards surrounding him. But in truth he was simply shit scared. Richard Sadik instilled utter terror and fear in him. Like a predator holding its prey, this man was in control of the situation and his body. 

“Such soft skin,” Sadik commented when his fingers slid under the waistband of Dom’s boxers and pulled them down as slowly as possible. Several necks craned to get a good look at Dom’s groin, and the blond couldn’t help but close his eyes in pure discomfort. He was no prude, and stripping in front of strangers was far from being an issue for him. But not like this. He could make out a chuckle from right behind his ear before sharp lips touched the shell of it. One of Sadik’s scarred hands moved to his left inner thigh and stroked it almost tenderly.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Dominic. You’ve got a pretty body. Very beautifully shaped cock as well.”

The lips moved from his ear to the nape of his neck, where they delivered soft kisses to the skin. Another catcall sounded from somewhere, but Dom didn’t care, didn’t want to know where it had come from or who it was. He wanted to get away and curl up in a tight ball, forget that any of this ever happened.

However, Sadik spoke up, loud and clear to everyone in the room, “Are you a tight one, Dominic?” The hand on the drummer’s thigh retracted and was instead placed on his shoulder before he could feel the businessman’s head moving to the side. “Is he a tight one, Matthew? I bet he is, isn’t he?”

There was no reply, and Dom was too mortified to face Matt. He didn’t want to see him turned away in… in what? Disgust? Embarrassment? Pity? It was bad enough that these people were looking at his naked body and soul, having not only stripped him of his clothes but also of all the protective walls around him. It was utterly humiliating on so many levels, but knowing that Matt was there to see it as well broke him more than anything else.

Suddenly, he was pushed forward and Dom stumbled to the floor, hitting his shoulder on the hard ground. One of the guards laughed while another pulled him up just to push him away again. He fell again when he was unable to get enough leverage to keep his body upright. They closed in on him and took rounds, not only pushing him but slapping and throwing a few punches or simply touching him until Dom was roughly pulled up by his hair and dragged to the side.

There was a huge basin standing in the corner. Had it been there before? He couldn’t remember seeing it, but then again, he hadn’t paid too much attention to his surroundings with panic pumping through his veins. He was made to kneel in front of it and could see that it was filled with water. Upon further inspection he realised there were ice cubes floating on the bottom. The water must be incredibly cold. He swallowed.

“You’ve been wondering why you’re here, haven't you?” Sadik finally spoke up again and addressed the singer. “You’re here because I need you. And I know it’s not easy to… persuade you to do me a little favour.” The brunet, however, remained quiet. “So I was thinking, I might convince you in a rather unorthodox way.”

He snapped his fingers and the two guards instantly pushed Dom’s head underwater. Unprepared as he was, Dom inhaled some of the freezing liquid and immediately felt his lungs burning. The cold also attacked his face mercilessly, small needles pinching his skin repeatedly. He tried to fight off the two men holding him down, but they were infinitely stronger and in a better position to keep their stand. He felt himself slipping, helpless.

But just like that, his head was pulled out and he was allowed to breathe again. It hurt to make his lungs expand as if the water had frozen the organ to solid ice, but he couldn’t stop himself from taking huge gulps of oxygen to get his body to work again.

“So?”

Expectant eyes turned to Matt, who was rooted to the spot. Dom chanced a glance at him and saw that his eyes had moved from the invisible spot, watching his ordeal. Apart from that, his expression remained stone faced, if not a bit cold. He was doing his job.

“I guess that means no.”

And Dom was dunked down again.

The feeling on his skin and in his lungs wasn’t less painful this time around, but at least Dom was better prepared. He held his breath as long as he could and concentrated his thoughts on something other than the freezing pain. What he hadn’t anticipated, however, was the ice cold water that hit his back forcefully, making him wince and swallow water. Luckily, he was let up almost immediately.

Sadik knelt down next to him and pushed some wet strands of hair out of Dom’s eyes.

“Poor thing,” he drawled and locked eyes with Dom, who hoped to be conveying nothing but defiance. By the grin spreading on Sadik’s lips, however, he reckoned that he failed miserably. “Matthew won’t save you this time. That’s what agents do, Dominic. They pretend to be your friend and then they betray you and abandon you to fate.”

Dom remained silent at that. Granted, he didn’t know if he could even speak, given how his face seemed to have developed the first signs of frostbite and his mouth appeared to be completely frozen from the inside, but even if he could have talked, he wouldn’t have given Sadik the satisfaction. He could try to talk shit about Matt as much as he wanted, he could threaten to drown him; Dom wouldn’t change his previous decision, he’d made his choice. Matt was an agent and had to weigh Dom’s life against the lives of many people. While the odds didn’t seem to be in favour of Dom he knew that whatever Matt would decide, it would be the right decision.

“I think I’m done playing for today,” Sadik announced suddenly and yawned in Dom’s face mockingly. “I’ve got business to attend to.”

He got up from his crouched position and walked away from him, passing Matt as well. He didn’t spare him another glance, and instead headed for the door.

Before he left, he turned back to his agents. “Drown him.”

Dom struggled with all his might when his hair was grabbed roughly. A loud sob escaped his lips, knowing fully well that this was it. One of the men laughed and pushed his knee into Dom’s back, making him cough out the remaining breath in his lungs. The freezing water rushed towards him and promised a painful death.

“Stop.”

Dom’s nose touched the surface of the water. The pushing had stopped and he remained in this position until he was pulled back and abandoned on the floor. His eyes searched Matt first, but the singer had his head turned down, making it impossible to see his face. So his gaze swept to Sadik and he immediately regretted his decision.

The former agent was grinning broadly, fully well knowing that he’d broken Matt. He’d won.

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me,” he said approvingly and walked over to the singer. “I really appreciate it.”

“Just tell me what I have to do.”

Sadik chuckled. His henchmen let go of Matt, but the singer remained in the same position. “Of course. With pleasure. It’s actually a very simple task. You see, I’m a trader, I rely on information given to me to sell it to the highest bidder. The thing is, I’m currently kind of short of goods to sell. Let’s make this short: I want you to give me access to the main computer for MI6 overseas operations.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matt countered weakly. Even to Dom it sounded like a poor excuse.  

“Oh, Matthew, we both know that you know about it. You’ve been there before, after all. Cayman Islands?” He fished inside his suit pocket and pressed a small USB drive into the brunet’s hand. “I want you to install this on the system. Simple, isn’t it? After that, your job is done and we can, I don’t know, go and have dinner together.”

“Dinner.”

“You know what I mean…”

Matt didn’t reply, but it was obvious that he knew exactly what Sadik was implying.

“Once I’ve done this… You’ll leave Dom alone?”

“Of course.” The taller man nodded. “I’m a man of my promises.”

The singer took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly. “Okay… Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Splendid!” The businessman grinned at him and pointed at the door where a woman in a black suit was standing. “My secretary will show you out. Dominic and I will be waiting for your return.”

“No.”

“Hmmm?”

“I said no,” Matt repeated. “I won’t leave Dom here.”

“I don’t think so, Matthew. You’re in no position to make demands.”

“Maybe not, but you want something from me. The least you can do is give me something in return.”

The brunet crossed his arms and frowned, staring at the former agent intently. Their silent battle went on for at least a minute before Sadik sighed.

“Alright then. He may leave. But do not disappoint me.”

As calmly as he could Matt picked up Dom’s discarded clothes and walked over to the drummer, kneeling next to him. He was shivering badly and Matt rubbed his arms to get some warmth into the limbs. When it was clear no one would offer him a towel or anything to dry off the blond he quickly shrugged out of his leather jacket and took off his shirt. He dried his skin carefully, mindful to block the view of the guards still lingering around, and pulled Dom’s shirt over the blond head. Dom was still shivering when Matt helped him dress properly, but he could at least feel his tongue again.

“Your shirt is wet,” he commented with effort when Matt put the wet garment on.

The singer brushed it off. “It will dry. I’ve got the jacket over it. Come on.”

He helped him into a standing position and supported him when they walked towards the door. The pain in his side was unbearable, but neither did he want to let go of Dom nor give his former partner and friend the satisfaction of seeing him weak. He held his head up high when they passed the guards and completely ignored him when they walked past him.

They had stopped in front of the secretary when Sadik spoke up. “Oh, Matthew?”

“What?”

The taller man walked over to him and pushed his hand inside the left pocket of Matt’s jacket. “Here’s a little reunion gift for you. A list with some names you can deliver to the MI6. Don’t want M to wonder where you have been for the past hour or, you know, be disappointed in you, right? And now off you go.”

Without another word the secretary showed them out and they followed to the black limousine waiting outside.

***

They were dumped right outside the power station, their car still where they’d left it. Once they had climbed out, the limousine drove away and Matt watched it disappear on the horizon.

As soon as they were on their own, Dom fell to his knees, scrambling away from him to throw up into a near bush. Matt immediately crouched down next to him, rubbing his back, unable to look at him or the guilt rushing through him right in this moment would have consumed him. Another splash indicated more vomit hitting the ground under them and Dom coughed brokenly, the heaving stealing every last bit of energy he’d left.

Sobs now joined the retching noises and Matt felt helpless. He didn’t know what to do, how to comfort Dom, because he was the very reason the drummer was even in this situation. So he sat there quietly with his hand still pressed to Dom’s back, watching him cry and throw up while he himself teared up inside.

After what felt like an eternity the retching had subsided and Dom sat up properly, wiping at his mouth. Tears still shone in his eyes, but he’d stopped crying as well, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

“Alright?” Matt asked tentatively. His hand fell away to draw circles in the dirt around them.

Dom nodded, but Matt knew it was a lie. The drummer was a strong person, but even he had his limits.

Another sigh escaped Dom’s lips before he leant forwards and laid his head in Matt’s lap. The singer watched him close his eyes and didn’t hesitate to stroke through his hair. He whispered a quiet “I’m sorry.”

Dom didn’t reply, but his left hand raised to touch Matt’s left upper arm to rub it lightly, and Matt let go of the breath he wasn’t aware of holding. They comforted each other like that, not caring about the biting wind or the fact that they were sitting on the cold ground.

“I want to go home,” Dom said softly, opening his eyes to look at Matt’s face.

The singer nodded. “We will. Let’s go home.”


	8. 008

_London, United Kingdom_

_Tuesday, 11th November 2014_

 

The sky was grey and small droplets of water fell down onto the street, wetting cars and pedestrians alike, once again proving the atrocious weather conditions Great Britain held almost throughout the entire year. Matt, however, wasn’t bothered with it. Quite the contrary, actually. The familiarity of it calmed his nerves, somehow.

He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door he’d been standing in front of for what felt like an eternity. Outside of M’s flat in Westminster, he reviewed his options. Precisely none. There was nothing he could possibly do except this.

He was taken to her office by the butler, the corridor well-known to him and, unsurprisingly, a short, plump man - the Foreign Secretary - was sat opposite her at the large mahogany desk. He was welcomed with satisfied smiles from both, the politician standing from the plush chair to greet him. 

“Don’t just stand there, MB-7,” M barked. “Come in and have a seat.”

“Excellent work again, Matthew.” David Black shook Matt’s hand between both of his vigorously, before allowing him to sit. “We had no doubt you’d succeed.”

Matt refrained from making comments. Only a few days before, in Monte Carlo, he’d been made aware of his superior’s reservations, who apparently had gone as far as questioning Dom’s integrity. Now, of course, he was all cordial smiles and felicitations.

“I was just passing your report on to Mr. Black,” M explained from her seat at the desk once Matt joined them. “Everyone’s safe now that the list has been secured and destroyed. We’re in the process of informing all the agents who had been at risk. A few will be removed from their current assignments, for safety reasons; the others are advised to keep an eye open.”

“Just make sure Dom’s cleared of all, he doesn’t deserve any of this on him,” Matt said.

“Of course, of course,” the Foreign Secretary mollified. “Your friend has nothing to be worried about.”

“Yes, his record is clean,” M settled. “He’ll be temporarily pinned down as a simple courier who had no knowledge of what he would carry and that he offered full collaboration from our first contact. We will update it as more information arrives and we can classify the situation more accurately without giving your identity away.”

“You know, something that bugs me…” The politician frowned. “It’s rather strange that your name isn’t part of the list. We thought it was certain it would be there, given your connection to Mr. Howard.”

“Maybe it was me they were after and they simply got the wrong band member,” Matt offered with a small smile. Black laughed boisterously.

“Well, I’m happy this is solved.” He got up and patted the singer’s back.

“Yes. It’s only a matter of time until we find Yevgeny Sokolov and then we will know who he was making deals with,” M affirmed.

Their superior consulted his watch then. “Terribly sorry to leave you, but I’m late for a meeting I cannot have the luxury to miss. Once again, good job, Matthew.”

Bidding them farewell, he shook hands for the last time before leaving Matt and M alone. An awkward silence settled in.

Matt stared at his hands in his lap, hoping he’d be dismissed soon. He’d finished his report on the way back to London precisely to avoid a meeting, but he’d had no such luck.

“How’s your injury?” M asked.

“Fine.” His hand absently rested on the side where the small bandage protected the wound. “Saw a doctor, I’ll live.”

She hummed her approval, but continued to eye him suspiciously. “Are you alright? You don’t seem very happy.”

He looked aside to the tall windows, not wanting to face her. Outside, more drizzle was assailing London. “Fine, it’s just all this with the guys… and Dom.” He waved a hand weakly. “Not exactly how I wanted them to find out.”

She nodded. “Have a couple of weeks off if you need it. And you’re not due for rehearsals with the band for a few days more. Use that time wisely.”

“Yeah, I suppose I should. Thanks.” He paused. “Did you call me here for any specific reason? I’ve already sent you my report.”

“Yes, and as I mentioned, I’ve read it.” She leaned back in her chair. “But there is something you didn’t include.”

“Really?” He tried to keep his breathing regular and under control.

“You were convinced there was a mole in the agency because involving Dominic Howard hits too close to you to be a mere coincidence.” She seemed to be waiting for Matt to intervene, but he remained quiet. “You didn’t mention any of it in your report.”

“My name wasn’t on the list so I left it out.”

She eyed him curiously. “You didn’t put forward any alternative.”

“I don’t really have any, I agree our best chance is through Sokolov.”

He knew she would find his behaviour odd. They often held opposite views, agreeing only once there were cold facts. He never waited for evidence to provide solutions either. Hopefully she’d attribute it to the impact the recent revelations were having on his relationship with his bandmates and nothing more. It was his best bet. He put on his best “case closed” face and didn’t look away from her, standing his ground.

“Enjoy your time off,” she finally said.

Matt didn’t wait to be told twice. As he opened the door to exit the office, he couldn’t help but feel suspicious eyes boring into his retreating back.

***

It had taken Matt almost an hour to arrive home, having decided to walk instead of taking another mean of transportation. There were still a few hours left before he was due at Heathrow for his flight to the Caribbean. He’d stopped only once, for a fan picture, chatting for two minutes about the upcoming album with the girl who’d recognised him. Nothing but automated sentences had come out in reply to her enthusiasm. He just couldn’t pretend everything was alright, his head still filled with so many thoughts and feelings and at the same time with so much emptiness. He’d excused himself as quickly as he could.

Keys dropped onto the cabinet in the hall, he was removing his winter coat and striped scarf when he noticed a suitcase on the floor that hadn’t been there when he’d left the house earlier. The first panicky thought that crossed his mind was that Dom had packed all his belongings at Matt’s house. Just as quickly he admitted that would be impossible, given the smallish size of the case which in addition actually belonged to Matt. Still…

“Dom?” he called out softly.

Just then Dom surfaced from the living room and Matt nearly let the scarf that was still hanging from his hand fall from his grasp in shock.

“Your hair!”

He knew that he was standing there with his mouth agape and looking quite ridiculous, but he couldn’t help himself. Where there had been golden strands framing Dom’s face just the day before, was now almost black hair. His face was still gaunt and the dark bags hadn’t lifted yet, but the stark contrast between his complexion and the new hair colour brought an edge to his looks that made him irresistibly alluring.

The newly transformed brunet took a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it distractedly, an almost sheepish smile on his face. “Probably going to regret it really soon.”

“Don’t,” Matt blurted. “I like it. I like it a lot.”

“Thank you.”

Matt turned around and occupied himself with putting the scarf on the hanger to stop gawking at Dom. While his fingers fumbled to get the scarf hanging properly, he asked, “But what’s the occasion? Spur of the moment?”

“Kind of,” Dom answered quietly. “Was in the mood for change.”

Matt swallowed hard. “Change.”

“Yeah.”

“Is that…” he began and trained his eyes on the hanger. “Is that what the suitcase is for? Change?”

“Kind of.” Dom shrugged nonchalantly. “I quite fancy a trip somewhere warm. Heard the Cayman Islands are a pretty good destination this time of the year.”

Matt felt his own eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. “You’re taking the piss.”

Dom slid his hands into his white hoodie’s pockets, pursing his lips. “Why’s that?”

“Because there is absolutely no way you’re going anywhere with me.” Matt motioned towards the case on the floor again. “Good thing you packed, 'cause you’re going to grab that and you’re going to-”

“No, Matt,” Dom interrupted calmly. “I’m going with you. I know you think you dictate a lot of what I do but you really don’t. Everything I do, I do it by my own choice. And right now, what I choose is to go with you.”

“Absolutely not. You lost the fucking plot, Dom. I’m not taking you with me.”

“I’ve booked a flight, same as yours, the hotel for the two of us and that case holds both your stuff and mine. Yeah, I’m going.”

Matt laughed a hollow laugh, rubbing his nose and walked to the living room. Dom followed.

“Go on, laugh away. Be a knob.”

Matt turned on the spot. “Have you already forgotten what happened in the past days? What these people are capable of? What _he_ is capable of? You want to go through all of that again?” He saw Dom swallowing, his posture changing. “You have no idea what-”

“I know!” Dom’s loud voice echoed in the living room. “I know this isn’t a sodding game, thank you for the reminder!”

“I can’t do this, Dom!” Matt shouted back. “I can’t do this with you after what happened! It’s because you were with me that shit happened. I was a fucking idiot for not sending you home when I should have and I’m not letting that happen again!” They needed to finish this argument quickly or he’d reach his breaking point sooner or later. 

“And how is me staying in England preventing anything from happening?” the drummer snapped. “I don’t care what you think, as far as I’m concerned we’re in this together. I don’t wanna interfere in what you’re gonna do and as much as I’d love to, I probably can’t help you because I’m not even going to pretend I can do a tenth of what you can. But I can’t sit here for days wondering where you are and if you’re okay when I can be there with you.”

Matt closed his eyes. He wanted to kick something.

“I don’t want to leave you alone, Matt. Not now,” Dom whispered, stepping closer to him. “That is something I _can_ do.”

“But I can’t let anything else happen to you, you don’t understand…” His words were weak and muffled against Dom’s shoulder, his arms hung at his sides in defeat as the drummer enveloped him in a warm embrace. Dom’s scent coupled with the unique smell of fresh hair dye overwhelmed his senses.

“There’s no point in going separate ways now, Matt, you know that. Don’t let him split us,” Dom murmured, lips near his ear. “I swear I won’t get in your way. Please.”

Matt sighed heavily, his arms slowly slipping around Dom’s waist to pull him closer. “You’ll do exactly what I tell you and you won’t leave the hotel.”

Dom grinned broadly, knowing that he’d won the argument. He left a small kiss behind the singer’s ear and nuzzled his hair.

“It’s going to be like a little holiday,” he whispered into the strands. “Even your boss will think that.”

“But you won’t leave the hotel.”

He nodded. “I won’t leave the hotel. In fact, I won’t even leave the bed if you don’t want me to.”

“Sounds good to me,” Matt said simply and held Dom tighter.

He hoped he wouldn’t regret it this time.

 

***

 

Heathrow Airport was as busy as expected at this time of the day, with people sitting in uncomfortable chairs and businessmen hurrying to catch their flights.

Dom looked around the crowd and tried to figure out where they had to go. They still had to drop off their suitcase before they would have some time until their flight. Matt had insisted to be as early as possible so that nothing could go wrong.

“Which desk to we have to check in at again?” Dom asked, but there was no reply. “Matt?”

The singer was trudging in front of him, hands pushed into his jacket pockets, head kept low. He looked deep in thought, so Dom laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Abruptly, Matt spun around and slapped his hand away.

“What?”

“Are you alright?” Dom asked softly.

Blue eyes flashed at him dangerously. “I’m fucking fine, okay? Stop asking stupid questions and let’s hurry up.”

“It was only a question, don’t get your knickers in a twist. Jesus.”

They proceeded to drop off the luggage and got through the security check without any complications before heading for the waiting area. They sat there quietly, not bothering to talk. To an outsider’s eye they looked like two strangers sitting next to each other, waiting for their flight to be called out.

Dom busied himself with the phone Matt had returned to him once they were on their way back to London, playing Sudoku, while Matt watched people around them nervously. In addition to that he kept fidgeting in his seat, egging Dom on and making him want to shout at the singer to keep still. He refrained from that, though, having no desire to deal with Matt’s current mood again. So instead he just crossed his legs and angled his body away from him.

The fidgeting stopped after a couple of minutes and Matt stood up, walking away from Dom, before coming back. “Want something? A coffee?”

Without looking up from his current game Dom raised his hand to signal that no, he didn’t want anything. He could see Matt’s feet remaining in his line of vision for a moment longer before they left towards the cafés.

Once he was alone he sighed heavily and rubbed his face. How he had thought this was a good idea he didn’t know. He only knew that he hadn’t wanted Matt to go alone, his decision to book a flight for himself had come as soon as he’d known about his bandmate’s. He didn’t regret it, no, but at the same time he didn’t know if there could have been another way.

His phone vibrated in his hand and alerted him to a text message, pulling him out of his thoughts. Once he had opened it his stomach turned unpleasantly when he saw Chris’ name flashing up as the sender.

 _Wanna meet up for a drink and catch up on things? C_ , it read.

He’d let Chris know that they were back and okay without giving any details, unsure of what Matt wanted to disclose. He’d told the bassist they’d see each other at a later date, but obviously that wasn’t an option now.

_Sry, am with Matt. D_

The reply was almost immediate. _Are you? He said he’d take a couple of days off. Where are you?_

_Decided to join him, take my mind off things. Got us a hotel on a small island booked. Be back soon._

It wasn’t exactly a lie, but not the truth either. It was an awful feeling, somehow. He wanted to tell Chris, but didn’t want him to worry because he knew that as soon as Chris was privy to the cold facts he’d either want to go with them or stay up all night until he heard from them, worrying himself sick. After everything that had happened already he couldn’t even say when they could talk to each other again. Torturing Chris with the knowledge Matt and Dom held was out of the question. With that notion in mind he suddenly felt like he could understand Matt a bit better, how he must have felt all these years, lying to them to keep them out of harm’s way and to not make them worry.

Without waiting for a reply he shut the phone down and pocketed it away, knowing fully well he couldn’t stand seeing Chris demanding the truth or, worse, wishing them a relaxing holiday.

Just in that moment Matt joined him as well and sat down quietly next to him, sipping on whatever beverage he’d bought. Dom turned to him and watched his profile intently. He still looked pensive, but more sad than annoyed.

If it was hard for Dom and Chris to learn about their bandmate’s work for the Secret Intelligence Service, he couldn’t imagine how it was for Matt to find out that an old partner, who apparently had been a good friend and who he’d believed to be dead, revealed himself to be alive and the worst kind of scum. Scum who apparently happened to have developed a fixation with Matt too. A shudder ran through his body at the thought and it dawned on him how he would willingly go through everything again if it meant shielding Matt from that sick, vicious individual. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn’t as simple.

The whole situation also made him look at Matt’s work from a different perspective. He felt a pang of regret for doubting him and his motives a few days before. He may not know anything about intelligence work, but he knew Matt. He knew how considerate he was about their crew, how kind he was with fans, how he was willing to do anything for his friends and family, how not once he'd been tempted to do anything that could even be remotely classified as shady business, although many times opportunity had presented itself. Principles and integrity, which Sadik sorely seemed to lack. Dom should've known from the start, he should’ve trusted the person he’d known for twenty years. Matt was Matt and that wouldn’t change. Was he disappointed the singer hadn’t told him? Yes. Could he blame him? After recent events, no, he had to admit he couldn’t.

Without saying anything he leaned over and hugged Matt tightly to his body. The singer turned to him questioningly, but Dom only pressed a kiss to his temple before he pulled away to give them some distance. The armrest was digging into his stomach and ribs, but he didn’t care. Neither did he care about the possibility of anyone seeing them hugging.

“I’m so proud of you and everything you've accomplished,” he whispered. “I’m sorry you had to be alone for so long and that I couldn’t tell you this before.”

Matt drew a shaky breath then, and Dom felt him tremble as if he was trying to keep his cool. They let go of each other, the danger of being seen a bit too much after all, and watched people pass by in silence. Matt laid his hand on Dom’s thigh discreetly and rubbed it gently, sighing weakly.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. I just…”

“It’s okay.” And it really was now. “You’re under a lot of stress. I get that, truly. But please, don’t shut me out, you can talk to me. I know it’s not easy for you, but I’m here now.”

Matt nodded in agreement and resumed the thigh rubbing before he started to draw small circles on it. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, the brunet apparently unable to find the words for whatever he wanted to say.

“I just… I don’t know how…” He stopped again.

Dom smiled at him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to force it. You can tell me when you’re ready.”

“No.” Matt shook his head. “There are things I want to tell you. I just don’t know where to start.”

“Maybe at the beginning?” Dom supplied.

The singer hummed and pulled his legs up onto the chair so he could sit cross legged, facing Dom.

 

 


	9. 009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's travel in time...

London, United Kingdom

Tuesday, 6th October 1998

 

_Boy, he was in trouble._

_Stealing the van had sounded like a lot of fun. Well, not exactly fun, but Jake had promised him a lot of money for that and Matt could really need it. His band had taken off only recently and didn’t really pull out any money just yet. Quite the contrary, in fact. It seemed like they were just investing and investing without getting anything back. It didn’t matter, one day they’d be big, Matt was sure of that, but until then he had to get the money to support his dream from somewhere. And this was a lot better than dealing with drugs. That was a no-go._  

_Now, however, he was sitting at a police station, about to be interrogated for the theft. It had gone well until it hadn’t and the police had caught them quicker than Matt could throw any insult that was swirling through his head at that point._

_He was scared. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known something could go wrong, but at the young age of twenty he had turned a blind eye to that possibility, thought himself invincible. But now he had enough time to think of the consequences and, frankly, it was terrifying. What would they do to him? Would he go into prison for this? Or have to pay a fat fine? He didn’t know and he didn’t care. What he cared about was the fact that he’d be a criminal from now on, the theft burned in his personal record. What would that do to his band? Would people take a look at his record and think,_ This man’s a criminal, we don’t want to support him? _Would they get signed at all? And what would Chris and Dom think of him? Dom would be so disappointed._

_The door creaked and Matt looked up to watch a petite woman walk in. She sat down opposite of him and placed a folder on the table, her ice blue eyes boring into his very soul, and Matt sank even further into himself. She might be tiny and in her better years, but her posture and aura spoke of power and confidence. Was she really a police officer?_

_He let himself be observed by her some more, afraid to speak up. His bravado wouldn’t work on her, he knew that, and he didn’t dare to try._

_She opened the folder and Matt could see a picture of himself taped onto the top paper. His record, no doubt. He watched her calmly read through the page halfway until she turned to the next, completely ignoring his presence._

_“Who are you?” he blurted when his impatience and nerves got the best of him. He wanted to slap himself immediately._

_However, the woman just proceeded reading as if she hadn’t heard him, which only aggravated him more. He wanted out of there or find out his fate. The not-knowing killed him._

_Finally, she closed the file and looked back at him. “Matthew Bellamy.”_

_“That’s… That’s me, yes,” he said, unsure._

_“Born 9th June 1978 in Cambridge, mother Marilyn Bellamy, father George Bellamy. Current occupation musician.”_

_He nodded mutely._

_“You tried to steal a van in the London Borough of Islington last night.”_

_“Yes… Look, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Just please, let me go. I won’t-”_

_“I’m not here because of that. I’m not from the police.”_

_He cocked his head. “What? But… Who are you, then?”_

_She leaned back and crossed her arms, and her whole posture changed. She was still scary in Matt’s opinion, but she seemed more relaxed, friendlier. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking._

_“I’m an agent for the Secret Intelligence Service, Matthew.”_

_Oh fuck, he really was in trouble. Had that van been a politician’s? Or had he pissed off an agent? If the MI6 was here, he must have fucked up royally. Screw Dom being disappointed, he’d fucking kill him._

_“Are you… Um… Are you going to arrest me?”_

_Silence once again filled the room and Matt was ready to explode out of sheer nerves. That woman was playing him, and she did so very well._

_She leaned forward when she said, “I have an offer to propose to you.”_

_“An offer?”_

_She nodded. “As I’ve already said, I’m working for the MI6 and I’m currently starting a… project of my own. I’m looking for people with certain skills and I believe that you have these skills.”_

_“What kind of skills?” he asked suspiciously._

_“You seem to be confident about your band’s success.” What did that have to do with anything? “And you showed expertise skill when you broke into the vehicle.”_

_He blushed at that. Not something you should be really proud of._

_“We’ll have to work on your confidence when it comes to talking to people, but that shouldn’t be a problem. I believe your deficits will be eliminated in no time.”_

_“But what do you want me to do?” He was so confused._

_“I’m offering you the chance to work for the MI6, to work for me.”_

_“You want me to become an agent? No. No, I can’t do that. I’ve got my band. I don’t want anything to do with that.”_

_She sighed heavily. “Accept to take the tests and all charges concerning tonight’s escapades will be dropped. If not…” She let the threat hang in the air._

_Matt looked down at his hands. He didn’t want to work as an agent, it scared the shit out of him. He was an adventurous little fucker, always taking things to the extreme and pushing boundaries, but this… This was a whole new level. He thought of his family and friends and of his own life. He didn’t want anything to change. The band was what he’d always dreamed of._

_As if reading his thoughts, she added, “Your life will remain the same. No one will know about it and you can continue with your band. In fact, this is exactly what I want you to do.”_

_“I can…”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Okay,” he breathed. “Okay, I’ll do it.”_

_She got up from her seat. “Good. You will be picked up tomorrow. I expect you to do your best. No one is allowed to know about this, I’m counting on your discretion. And I will know if you so much as whisper it in your sleep.”_

_She was just about to leave the room, when Matt finally found some courage and piped up, “But who are you? You haven’t even told me your name. You could just be fucking with me.”_

_“I don’t think you’ll need to know about that just yet.” She smiled at him. “But if you really need a name, then M will have to be enough for you. Good night, Matthew.”_

_***_

 

London, United Kingdom

Monday, 1st March 1999

 

_Matt looked around the vast office, the large windows to the Thames, trying to be somewhat discreet in his amazement, but probably failing miserably. Vauxhall Cross, MI6 headquarters. He could barely believe he was there._

_His hands fiddled in his lap, rubbing the palms on his thighs as M, sitting in front of him in silence on the other side of the desk, checked his test results in detail. He hadn’t seen the folder, but she said he’d had excellent marks and was the best of her candidates. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Pride? Yes. Fear? A lot. What would they expect him to do? She said he didn’t have to abdicate from Muse, on the contrary. To keep all of this a secret, though? How in the world would he manage to work for the Mi6 without telling anyone? If he was completely honest with himself, a part of him was fiercely wishing he’d failed and he’d never have to hear about this business ever again unless it was in the cinema. But... top of all of the candidates… she said there had been a few dozen. She’d also said he was the youngest and that they never recruited below the age of twenty-one –  he was twenty._

_A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and M raised her head from the folder._

_“Come in.”_

_A tall, handsome man, wearing a suit with no tie, entered the room. He had wavy brown hair, a slight beard and dark eyes that focused on Matt the second he acknowledged his presence. Matt turned his gaze away, shrinking in the large chair that engulfed him. For some reason he thought of Dom telling him to just let go and not to worry about the audience looking at him. That it was good that they did – it meant that they were enjoying what he was doing on stage. It was out of admiration. And that when Matt let go, he was a thousand times more enrapturing._

_“Good evening, M,” the stranger said as he walked towards the desk._

_“Good evening.” She offered him a short smile and pointed to Matt. “Richard, this is Matthew Bellamy. Matthew, meet Richard Sadik.”_

_He stood from his seat, almost bumping against the armrest and shook the guy’s hand, a firm grip that nearly crushed his bones. The man looked him up and down and this time Matt knew it wasn’t admiration across his face. They sat again. M had a slight smile on._

_“Richard, this is the man for our project.”_

_“You can’t be serious,” he said with a sarcastic chuckle._

_“Well, I am. You can see his results by yourself.” She slid the folder across the desk in his direction, but he didn’t make a move to take it, still sat with his legs crossed._

_“He’s too short. How did he even pass the physical tests?”_

_Matt looked down and felt heat creeping up his neck and ears. Were they going to continue to discuss him as if he wasn’t in the same room? And his height wasn’t his fault._

_“He’s also too young,” M said. “And still, he was better than everyone else by a long gap.” She didn’t seem at all fazed by Sadik’s comment. “Make sure that you work around his schedule and not the other way around.”_

_“What does he do?” Sadik finally picked the folder and opened it. He snorted. “A band? And what do you do in your band, Matthew?”_

_“I sing and play the guitar.” Matt looked him in the eye, no matter how ridiculous he felt at the moment. No one made fun of his passion. It was best not to allow himself to be bullied right from the start, whoever this guy was._

_“He also plays the piano and writes all the songs, all of it with the same skill level. As you see, he is extremely versatile.” M looked at Matt then. “Matthew, Richard, codename Kral, is one of our best intelligence officers. He is what we call a 00 agent. A term which I’m sure you heard of before, if not anywhere else in the cinema. He will supervise and monitor your training. Follow his orders and the schedule he prepares for you, give it your best and I’m sure this will be a very successful project for all of us involved. We’ll stay in touch, as I will keep up with your progress step by step.”_

_Matt nodded and swallowed, checking in the corner of his eye Sadik’s disgruntled expression going through his file. At that moment, Matt wished harder than ever before that he had failed every single one of the tests._

_***_

 

London, United Kingdom

Wednesday, 22nd January 2003

 

_Leaving the office with his head down, focused on the classified information for his next case, Matt was oblivious to his surroundings when a familiar sarcastic voice interrupted his thoughts._

_“Congratulations. What an achievement.”_

_Richard Sadik, who else. Sitting on his own on one of the chairs in the otherwise empty corridor, one leg crossed over his knee, the senior agent was obviously talking about the latest operation in the Nation of Brunei. Matt didn’t quite know how to react to his comment. When it came to Matt, Sadik had never been anything but unpleasant._

_“Thanks,” he replied cautiously._

_“You’re on the fast track to a 00 status promotion. M’s wondering how you did it, how you got the information from the sultan.” Stroking his light beard, he kept his eyes on Matt. “I know, of course. How you did it.” He paused for dramatic effect, a small smirk dancing on his lips. “The information could only have been in his room and you could only get there if he invited you. You seduced him.”_

_Matt laughed and turned around to leave. “Cheers, have a nice day.”_

_“Tell me, Matthew, I’m curious,” he insisted, standing up from his seat with his hands in the pockets of his expensive suit trousers. “Does your girlfriend know that you enjoy male company? Or that you fancy the pants off the drummer in your band?”_

_It was like getting clobbered with a sledgehammer. Matt went still and turned around very slowly._

_“That it’s him you think of when you fuck her? Oops.” The infuriating smirk was back. “My mistake. Ex-girlfriend, isn’t it? Again.”_

_Matt wasn’t immediately aware of what became of the folder he carried. He only knew that he had rammed Sadik against the nearest wall the second that followed, twisting an arm behind his back until a small crack was heard, the taller man grunting._

_“I’m only saying this once: you keep your fucking nose out of my life,” Matt hissed in his ear from behind. “Or next time I’ll break it.”_

_Sadik laughed. “Oh dear, you failed at anger management on your last psychological evaluation, didn’t you? Nothing wrong if you like cock, I don’t discrimi-“_

_Matt twisted his arm higher and he yelped._

_“Okay, okay! I get it!” Patting his arms to dust himself off when Matt let go of him, Sadik held his bruised arm with a grimace._

_Matt bent over to pick the folder, sheets of paper covering the floor, still seeing red. He never breathed a word of his life outside the Secret Service to anyone there. Sadik had obviously been digging in his private affairs, and it took all of Matt not to try to beat him to a pulp for the shameless display of disrespect. The least he thought about the accuracy of his words, the better too. He was about to enter the lift when Sadik called after him again._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to aggravate you. I was merely... ” He was still rubbing his arm and looking at the floor. “I just couldn’t help but wonder whether you’d ever been with a man for real.“_

_His eyes met Matt’s and the singer was taken aback at the heated gaze, the dilated pupils fixed on him. He decided to leave without further word._

_He most definitely hadn’t seen that coming._

_***_  

 

Tangier, Morocco

Saturday, 31st July 2004

 

_“Black hair suits you, very pleased that you’ve kept it,” Richard whispered._

_It was sweltering hot in that cheap hotel room in Morocco, Matt looking up at the pathetic fan on the ceiling from the bed where they lay naked side by side. Sweat pooled everywhere on his body and the stifling air made it difficult to breathe. Combined with the mind-blowing sex they’d just had, Matt didn’t think there would be conditions to move at all before the next century – which fortunately was fine, given that they had just successfully completed another operation together._

_“You can drop the flattery Richie, we already fucked.”_

_“Only laying the path for the next shag.”_

_Matt giggled. “Who says there’ll be a next time?”_

_Richard rolled on his stomach beside him. “Of course there will be a next time. For one, you’re coming with me to Turkey next week if the current crisis with the Kurds isn’t solved by the diplomatic channels. We both know they won’t be able to, so that gives us a little extra holiday, thanks to M. And secondly," He reached out to stroke Matt’s face and kiss him on the lips, fingers lingering on the corner of his mouth. “it’s a little too early to break my heart,_ sevgilim. _Can’t get enough of you. It’s a bit surprising, given our past history. But then again, you’ve grown up so much. You’re no longer the weedy runt that M brought to me years ago.”_

_“Well, you’re still the same insufferable wanker.”_

_He laughed when Richard poked him in the ribs and tickled his side._

_“See? Can’t keep my hands off you... off your mouth, off your skin...” He lowered his voice, head tilting to drop a kiss on his neck.” Off your cock... your arse...” A hand reached down below and Matt breathed in deep. Richard slid down his body, lips never losing contact with Matt’s skin until he rested his chin on a pale thigh. One hand spread over Matt’s hipbone, his thumb alone drawing shivers as it drew circles on the sensitive skin. “Is there anything you’re not good at? Rhetorical question, really.”_

_And yet, the one thing Matt wanted the most, he couldn’t achieve._

_“You’re doing the right thing.”_

_Matt raised one eyebrow. “What?”_

_“Letting go of him. Forgetting him.”_

_Oh. He didn’t reply. Richard was wrong. Forgetting Dom was so out of the equation, he didn’t even bother anymore. He could try to get over his feelings for him, could try to move on to someone else. But when at the same time he was determined not to lose his friendship and they were constantly touring or in the studio or spending time off together, it became somewhat of a problem._

_“You need someone who knows you inside out, someone who can handle you completely.” Richard’s hand stroked along Matt’s abdomen before wrapping around his cock. “We make a good team, Matt. You and I.” His mouth slid over his hip, his tongue flattening on the base of his cock and Matt swallowed, his stomach knotting, torn between pleasure and uneasiness. “You know my other proposal is still up. We could be a unit in more than one way, my little prince.”_

_Richard’s behaviour was freaking him out slightly. When had Matt ever given him any sign that this would ever be anything more than casual sex? Frankly, the senior agent was the last person Matt ever imagined would have any sort of expectations beyond a physical connection. Friendship had blossomed between them from what had been an edgy relationship for a number of years where they had barely tolerated each other. Matt had even confided in him one or two things he’d never thought he’d say out loud to himself, let alone to another human being. A mutual attraction had been fairly obvious for awhile too, so sex hadn’t been exactly a surprise. But that was it, there was no more progression to be made._

_He was gonna have to be careful with how he managed this. It was the second time in a short period that Richard took him by surprise. It had only been a couple of weeks since he’d asked Matt to join him in a “side project” as he’d called it, security and parcel service for those who could afford their services._

_Matt had enough projects in his life as it was and there was too much complication in his life to add more._

***

 

Undisclosed location, Turkey

Friday, 6th August 2004

 

_Matt huffed as he jostled the hostage closer to him, the man’s arm over Matt’s shoulders slipping a little as they strode along the corridors of a tunnel structure deeply hidden in the Northern Anatolian Mountains. It wasn’t his weight but the fact that he was nearly unconscious that made it so difficult to carry him._

_David Black, MP for the Liberal Democrats, had been kidnapped in Istanbul by the military wing of the Kurdish Hezbollah. His visit to the country had come at a time when the conflicts in Turkey with the Kurds were reaching extremes and the rebels had gone as far as kidnapping an English citizen, a politician nonetheless, to bring attention to their cause. He had not been severely harmed so far, but a war was about to break at their incendiary action._

_Diplomatic channels were not working, the pressure from the media increased hour after hour, and the Secret Service had decided to send Richard to lead a rescue operation. Born in Turkey and retaining dual citizenship to the day, he knew the territory like the back of his hand, spoke Turkish and had an impressive knowledge of the ethnic groups in the area. To accompany him, he’d requested Matt, even though that was far from his field of expertise._

_Now however, instead of helping Matt, Richard seemed more intent on exploring the building and acting completely reckless for god knows what reason._

_Matt was still reeling from what had happened at the building’s lower level with the guards. He could understand why getting rid of them would be necessary, after all they had to go by them again with the about-to-be rescued hostage in an - at that time - unknown condition and sneaking by would no longer be an option. But throwing fuel on them and setting them on fire? And then watching them roll on the floor, screaming in pain until their lungs collapsed with an almost smile on his face? Had he lost his mind completely? They could’ve just knocked them out, tie them up. Anything but murdering them in cold blood. Now the whole building wasn’t only alarmed of their presence, but also burning like a supertanker on fire. Luckily, the rebels had put their own safety over stopping them and they could navigate through the evacuated area almost freely, only a handful of warriors trying to stop them, whom they could dispose of easily. There wasn’t much time left for them to flee the place if the barrels of explosive material like oil, gun powder and whatever else they were storing were anything to go by. And now they were going the wrong way too._

_“Richard, what are you doing, we have to go left… Richard!”_

_“Don’t you see where we are, Matthew?” He pointed at one of the doors ahead. “It’s the leader’s office. They left in a hurry, there was no time to take anything with them.”_

_“They left in a hurry because the whole fucking thing is going to blow up! We’ve got the target, let’s go!”_

_He turned to Matt, exasperated. “Go if you want, dammit. I’m not leaving without checking that office first. Ten minutes will suffice.”_

_“We don’t have ten minutes, Richard! There’s nothing in there that matters to us!” He wanted to drop Black and grab Richard’s arm to pull him with him._

_“There could be valuable information there! If the MI6 doesn’t want it, I definitely do!” His eyes flashed. “Haven’t you learnt anything, Matthew? It’s not the Secret Service that defines what is valuable! Everything is of value for someone!”_

_Matt shook his head in disbelief. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to shake some sense into his partner. “What the fuck are you on about?"_

_"You know exactly what I mean, Matthew. Do you want to be M’s lapdog forever or do you want to get somewhere? Decide now. If you're not with me, then look the other way and we'll talk later," he hissed and turned his back on Matt, abandoning him and Black._

_Yes, Matt now knew what Richard had meant when he'd invited him for a side project. He planned on acquiring information for personal purposes. With what intentions, Matt didn’t want to dwell on at the time, the moment couldn't be less appropriate. It was urgent to get out of that place first and then deal with all that later. He didnt want to leave without Richard, but he couldn't very well follow him and risk Black's life._  

_The politician coughed at his side, reminding him of just that, a new wave of smoke invading the corridor. Matt turned his head to his arm, hiding his mouth and nose on the fabric to avoid breathing it directly and pulled Black up stronger. One last try to get some sense into Richard and then he would be on his own._

_But just as he stepped forward, a part of the building collapsed ahead of him. He scurried back with Black, a cloud of dust bursting from the remains of the corridor. He covered the MP’s face with his jacket, keeping his head low and hidden as the dust settled, and then slowly turned his head to the side. Part of the structure of the building had given in, having just dissolved into a pile of bricks and metal in the middle of the passage, luckily not fully blocking it, though. He’d barely had time to call out for Richard when a wall of flames exploded from the pile of residue._

_“Shit!” He leaned back down, the heat alone burning his face. “Richard!” he yelled out. “Richie, can you hear me?”_

_The sound of a human voice came feebly through the noise of the fire, but another one in his earpiece, which had been blocked a long time ago, was now loud and clear._

“Bellamy. Bellamy, report immediately. Report immediately!”

_Matt stood up with difficulty, trying to see beyond the obstacle that had separated him from his partner. He held a hand in front of his eyes to try to protect them from the heat but he wouldn’t be able to take it much longer without sustaining an injury. “I’ve got the hostage, he’s unharmed but the building’s collapsing and Richard is on the other side of a fire! I need to get him out of there!”_

“Leave. Take the hostage and leave.”

_Something gripped tight inside his chest at the words. M couldn’t be serious, he was not going to abandon his partner to what would be sure death. He didn’t recall seeing an exit at the end of the other corridor for Richard to use. Ignoring his superior flatly, Matt stepped forward slightly to try and spot him. “Richard!”_

_“I’m trapped!” The voice didn’t carry very clearly but it was undoubtedly Richard’s. “You need to put the fire out, I can’t get out!”_

_Matt glanced around to confirm with horror what he had known already – there was no fire extinguisher anywhere. There was no time to look for something that would tame the scorching fire enough to allow for Richard to pass through_ and _take the hostage before the rest of the building collapsed on their heads and bury the three of them there._

_“Jump through! Wrap yourself the best you can and jump through it!”_

_“The path is blocked, I’d need to dig to get past! Matthew, do something!”_

“Bellamy, leave now! Your priority is the hostage. Flee the facilities at once! That’s an order.”

_A new wave of heat forced him to bend down and cover his face. He could hear the unstable walls slowly crumbling under the pressure of the fire. Black was coughing again, raising himself to his knees. In his weakened condition, if he inhaled more smoke he’d most likely go unconscious and it would be even more difficult to carry him out._

_He couldn’t stay there any longer without making a decision._

_“Richard!” He thought he wouldn’t be able to get the words out. “Richie, I need to take Black outside, I promise I’ll come back!”_  

_Running to Black, he looped the man’s arm around his neck again and pulled him up. He could hear his partner’s voice, but the words were no longer discernible. Maybe the building wouldn’t collapse entirely, maybe it would be safe enough outside to leave Black on his own, maybe Richard would be able to find an exit, maybe..._

_His eyes stung so much he could barely see where he was going, relying solely on memory as he dragged the hostage with all of his strength, desperately hoping that somehow he could find the time and the way to come back and save his superior._  

_He cursed Richard’s stubbornness, his reckless behaviour in the building, he cursed Black. He cursed M for ordering him to leave. He cursed his own inability to convince his partner to leave without making detours, his own incapacity to get him out of that situation._

_The end of the tunnel was already visible, but it was as dark outside as inside the rebels’ hiding place, not enough moonlight to allow him to see ahead. There was a loud guttural sound coming from the depths of the mountain and he let Black drop to the floor the second they stepped outside before rushing back in blindly. The dust coming from the inside of the structure was thick and dark, but Matt could still see the rubble blocking the path further inside. He screamed at it and tried to push it, hit it, make it move at least a bit so he could get back inside. But to no avail; the wall wouldn’t budge._

_Desperately, he called out, “Richard! Richard! Richie!”_  

_There was no answer._

“Bellamy, report.”

_He sank to his knees and covered his face with his hands, his chest heaving with the despair he was trying to contain. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t… But it was._

“Bellamy, report immediately!”

_He took another deep breath and wiped his eyes before turning his back to the entrance of the cavity in the mountain and returned to Black’s side. The gratitude etched across the man’s face was undeniable. Matt, on the other hand, didn’t feel a thing._

_“Hostage recovered. Sadik didn’t make it.”_

_***_

 

London, United Kingdom

Saturday, 12th August 2004

 

_Chaotic traffic, the Thames bustling with life, Japanese tourists consulting maps with big cameras hanging from their necks, a city that never stopped underneath a dark grey sky. From the windows of the Chief of the MI6’s office, now occupied by M, London looked exactly the same as it always had. And yet, for Matt, as he stood behind the glass, everything seemed different somehow. He briefly wondered whether it was a matter of perspective, having never been to that office before, despite the number of years he’d worked for the Secret Service. But he dismissed it just as fast._

_“Indeed. Yes, of course, I shall see to it.”_

_Behind him, M was finishing the call that had kept her busy since his arrival about ten minutes before. He didn’t know why he was summoned there. The operation in Turkey had finished a week ago and although it had taken him a couple of days to hand in the report, the case was closed. Muse’s hectic schedule of European festivals had kept his mind far away. The mood was less than cheerful, with Dom still grieving, but Matt believed he could say that the events in Turkey were behind his back. They were about to embark on the Curiosa tour, and although he was due at the airport in a short time, he wouldn’t let go of the opportunity to announce some decisions he’d made._

_“You must be wondering why you’re here, Matthew.” M interlaced her hands on top of the desk, not asking him to move from where he stood near the windows. “I know you don’t want to miss your flight to the United States, so I’ll be brief. You’ve been promoted.” She smiled softly. “Congratulations, you are now a 00 agent.”_

_News that would normally have him bursting with pride and beyond thrilled fell flat. His mind was blank and he couldn’t think of anything appropriate to say. “I reckon you had a vacancy.”_

_M’s smile fell. “This has nothing to do with Sadik, it has to do with you alone.” She paused. “You’ve displayed remarkable qualities since day one. What I’ve asked of you was so ambitious that apart from me nobody truly believed this project would be successful. The expectations were that you would be an agent with moderate qualities and a moderate rate of success, who would be fitted for specific operations. You’ve exceeded all that. You know as well as I do that you are one of our best agents and the fact that you are what you are while keeping a career of your own where you are equally as successful is not only extraordinary - it is unheard of.” She paused when Matt looked away from her. “That is the reason for your promotion and nothing else.”_

_She didn’t often hand out compliments like that and it made everything weirder. “Thanks,” his voice barely came out._

_“I know you don’t find a promotion appropriate now, but you will give it its due value soon enough.” She leaned back in her chair. “Mr. Black said the way you held yourself in Turkey was notable. That you were practical, efficient, cool headed and that in front of the adversities you faced, you knew what to do.”_

_“That’s not true.”_

_“It is and that is the reason why both of you returned safe and sound,” she stated. “Mr. Black is a man on the rise and if I’m not mistaken, we will hear a lot more about him after the following elections. He is also a man of his word and he has guaranteed us that he will not disclose your identity to anyone. Now,” She scooped up a few folders on the table. “For next-“_

_“I didn’t say I’d take it,” Matt interrupted her._

_“You what?”_

_“I didn’t say I accept the promotion and what that brings.”_

_She saw through him and crossed her arms in front of her chest with narrowed eyes. He knew her too well not to notice the anxiety she was hit with. “You don’t want to resign. So what do you want?”_

_Matt let his arms hang by his sides, clenching his fists. “I wanna be free to choose my missions. I don’t want to be assigned again for something that’s not what I was trained for. There’s too much at stake and one mistake will cost me too much.”_

_“That’s not how it works, Matthew.”_

_“It’s how it will work from now on. I should’ve never been sent to Turkey.”_

_“I’m glad you were or Mr. Black wouldn’t be here.” She paused, probably upon seeing his obstinate expression. "I don’t like the idea, but for now let’s say I agree.”_

_Matt nodded. “And I will work strictly on my own from now on. Full anonymity. I don’t want to be partnered up with anyone on the field ever again and you’ll be my only contact in the agency.”_

_She eyed him gravely for a few minutes before acceding. “Very well then. If that’s what you want, I will grant you that. You’ll be no more than a codename. You’re on your own now.”_

 

 


	10. 010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We like this chapter. For reasons. We hope you do too.

_Cayman Islands_

_Wednesday, 12th November 2014_

 

Matt looked up from the laptop screen from his spot on the wooden floor towards the man sprawled on the large daybed near him. The curtains that hung from the canopy had been closed most of the day, shielding the fast asleep Dom from the sun and now from the moonlight. Lying on his side in a striped shirt and swimming trunks, he snored softly, showing no signs of wanting to get up any sooner, having barely stirred since their arrival at the  _Ritz_ earlier in the day. Little surprise considering the strain he’d been put under in the past few days combined with the dozing on and off during the long flights in no more than a restless slumber, just like Matt himself.   
  
Having gathered all the information available he deemed essential to break into the MI6 facilities in Georgetown, Matt shut his laptop. He’d obviously need to check out the building beforehand, but a casual stroll across the street, pretending to be a tourist, would be enough. He stretched and then got up, digging his toes into the sand as he ambled towards the edge of the water, that beach area private for hotel guests.  
  
He didn’t want to think of what could happen if he was caught. His whole career was at stake, the secrecy of his identity compromised. And even if he told the truth and M believed him, there was no evidence whatsoever of what had happened in the Alps. He could be taken into custody for something as serious as high treason; it would only be a matter of time until he was exposed to the public. Muse - over. Worst of all, his friends, his family - in danger. Sadik would make sure he paid the consequences of his failure and the first one in line would be Dom.  
  
Success in the task was no less dishonouring. Betraying his beliefs, everything he had ever stood for and worked for. Betraying those who had trusted him and everyone whose safety would be in jeopardy from now on. All the MI6 agents, English citizens, whole countries. Conflicts could be decided by one person, paid handsomely to give out privileged information. All because of Matt. And without absolutely any guarantee that he would be left alone once he concluded the operation. He, and by extension Dom and who knows who else, could be blackmailed forever and he knew Sadik was capable of it.   
  
Richard Sadik. He had survived. A few scars, but otherwise very much alive. A couple of days had gone by since the revelation and Matt still had difficulty in coming to terms with it.  
  
For years, he was riddled with guilt about that fateful day, wondering whether there had been anything else that he could’ve done to prevent it, whether he could have somehow saved him. Yes, the last memories of Sadik had sadly spoiled the image he’d presented since the beginning. That of an extraordinary officer who had taught him so much and whom Matt had once called a friend, even though he had been difficult to deal with from the beginning. His attitude had always been downright rude and, from what Matt had gathered from random sources within the agency, Sadik had been a most unlikeable character. Maybe it shouldn’t have been such a surprise that he had revealed himself to be a man of questionable ethics, which had ultimately led to his death. Despite the disappointment, he obviously hadn’t wanted the senior agent to die and Matt’s powerlessness that day had haunted him.   
  
But now he was back. Having apparently built on whatever he’d been starting out ten years before or longer, who knew, he now seemed determined to drag Matt back into his world.   
  
He hated Sadik with every fibre of his being. Hated him for deceiving him, for making everything so deeply personal, for playing unfair by involving Dom in it. There was no doubt he wanted to target Matt and punish him in the most painful way. Despite not having made any enemies throughout the years, Matt knew well what it was like to have someone obsessed with him. The fans, however, were harmless. Sadik wasn’t, not at all, and Matt had a sinking feeling this was only the beginning. During the days before he had been presumed dead they’d grown closer than ever. They had slept together a couple of times and not only had Sadik tried to lure him into something more permanent, something more meaningful, but he had also become increasingly persistent in his shady “job” offer. It seemed that, if anything, Sadik was continuing on that, albeit in a more twisted manner. And at the moment, Matt didn’t know how to fight any of it; he was trapped.  
  
Doing his bidding or not, Matt’s whole world could collapse easily, like a house of cards. There had to be a way out.   
  
All these years he’d deemed it worth it. The secrecy, the danger, the loneliness. If at first he’d almost been coerced into joining the Secret Intelligence Service, later, what was no more than a job soon flourished into a passion which was worth all that it entailed. As long as his family and friends were not at risk, it was fine. Only now it wasn’t. What was currently going on was the essence his nightmares were made of. The look on Dom’s face when he’d seen him with a gun. He’d never forget it. The disappointment in Chris’ voice in that mill. And then to think of the previous months in the studio, during rehearsals, exchanging surreptitious glances in interviews the week before at some inane question… He didn’t have to close his eyes to visualise the crowds in arenas and stadiums, jumping in unison, singing all the lyrics to their songs. Imagining the grins and laughter he shared with his bandmates on stage took even less effort.  
  
He respected M beyond belief, was grateful for how she believed in him and had supported him all these years. Yes, he was aware he’d helped giving a boost to her career; his success was also hers. On the other hand, she didn’t often show emotion in her words or actions, but he knew she cared for him and his interests.   
  
He had never enjoyed thinking about what he’d do if he was ever forced to make a choice between Muse and the MI6. Now, however, he was never more sure of what he valued the most.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at the terrace of their hotel room and realised Dom was awake, stretching on the mattress and yawning.   
  
Matt’s heart lurched at the mere thought of what the drummer had been put through after being captured by Sadik. And Matt could do nothing but stand there faking indifference, on the unlikely chance that Sadik would give up using him for blackmail. A losing battle from the start, of course. And yet, despite being lied to half his life, used as bait in a scheme purely to get Matt’s attention and tortured by a sadistic criminal, Dom hadn’t left. He was still by his side, offering support and courageously standing his ground next to him.  
  
Matt had been so afraid of his reaction all these years, of what he’d think if Matt ever told him about this side of his life. Deep down, afraid Dom would disapprove and leave him once he found out. Unfounded fears. He knew now and not even Matt’s past had scared him off. Dom had been happy that Matt had shared it with him. Yes, a week ago there had been anger for having been kept in the dark all these years. But apart from that, there was no judging, no chastisement. His soothing voice at the airport, telling him how proud he was of him and everything he’d accomplished, played in a loop in Matt’s head. It meant the world to him.   
  
He headed back and found himself smiling back at Dom, who was propped on an elbow watching his return.  
  
“Alright?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t remember packing that,” Dom said, clearly amused.   
  
Matt looked down at himself. Blue shorts and the white t-shirt imprinted with the words  _Bei uns zu Gast_. “Sure you did.”  
  
“No, I did not.” He chuckled and patted the mattress next to him, tilting his head to the side in invitation.  
  
Dom’s arms came from behind to pull him down the second Matt sat on the edge of the daybed and it was with a smile that the drummer leaned over him. His face was relaxed and Matt was glad for that at least.  
  
The smile faded when Dom’s fingertips touched the side of Matt’s jaw where he’d punched him in Zurich. “Sorry about this.”   
  
Matt shrugged. If he had a choice, he wished all the bruises he was sporting at the moment had been made by Dom. In fact, if he could he’d take all of Dom’s injuries as well if it meant he could undo the past week. “I had it coming.”  
  
Lips followed fingertips and Dom lay down next to him, turning sideways to face him. “You didn’t. But I didn’t know better at the time.”  
  
Matt swallowed, but said nothing.  
  
The drummer rested one hand on Matt’s chest, stroking gently. “He used that against you, you know.”   
  
“What?” Matt’s head instantly turned to him.  
  
“Sadik. He knew you were on your own and he used that to lure you.”  
  
“Nah, I should’ve known better.” Matt looked away and shook his head. “Completely ignored my instinct, it was a mistake to let him get so close.”  
  
“Maybe. But has it never occurred to you why you let that happen?”  
  
Words seemed to fail the singer as his mouth opened, but he didn’t proceed.  
  
“You tried to protect everyone around you and you forgot about yourself,” Dom said softly.  
  
Matt chewed on his own lip thoughtfully, unsure of what to say. He’d done a lot of soul searching after the events in Turkey and in the past few days. Maybe there was some truth in Dom’s words. For the first time in his life, he had the perspective of someone removed from that whole world. And he had to admit he could have used one at times.  
  
“Fortunately,” Dom added in a lighter tone of voice when it was clear Matt wouldn’t say anything, “I’ve got your back now. And by back, I don’t mean just your back.”   
  
His mouth travelled to Matt’s for a full kiss, his fingers scratching lazily at the material of his t-shirt. “Are you going somewhere tonight?” he whispered, his lips lingering on the side of his neck.  
  
“No, I was going-“ The singer let his eyes fall shut when Dom’s hand strayed to his stomach, over the bandage, and Dom edged closer, an obvious erection against his hip. “Jesus, Dom.”  
  
He withdrew instantly. “Did I hurt you?”  
  
“No, no.” Matt took a deep breath, fidgeting on the bed. “Sorry.”  
  
Cupping the side of his face, Dom pressed another light kiss to his mouth, the singer responding willingly. “Don’t you want to? Take the edge off a bit?”  
  
“Morning wood, is it?”   
  
“I meant for you, idiot,” Dom chuckled. “You’re so tense you’re about to snap. You could definitely do with the distraction. And it’s not morning wood, it’s night time.”  
  
“He’s jetlagged, remember.”  
  
Dom giggled and Matt brought him down on top of him, kissing him deeply and rubbing his back.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve been such a tosser lately.”  
  
He smiled down at him. “You’re always a tosser, Matt.”   
  
Matt closed his eyes when Dom pried his mouth open. He allowed himself to be seduced, Dom intertwining their legs and languidly rubbing his crotch down on Matt’s.   
The drummer inched down his body, Matt’s fingers disappearing in the middle of his black hair while he bundled the t-shirt up to his neck to bare his skin. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses as he slowly moved up again, the tip of his tongue poking out when he reached for Matt’s nipples and the singer’s pulse quickened at an alarming rate.  
  
He stretched out his arms to let Dom pull the t-shirt above his head and their mouths collided once they were face to face again.  
  
“I’m going to burn it one of these days,” Dom panted.  
  
“Do that,” Matt replied between kisses, pushing up against him, “and you’ll need a whole new closet after I bin all the leopard print.”  
  
Dom narrowed his eyes at him in mock anger and slinked down his body, watching from Matt’s crotch the way his chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation. Slowly, he dragged the waistband of Matt’s blue shorts down, his cock popping out from under the fabric semi erect. Dom palmed it firmly after licking his own hand, Matt’s fingers curling and scratching over the leather of the daybed where they failed to grip at anything.  
  
Dom bent over to lick the shaft, prompting an audible sigh from Matt, and took his time to coat him in saliva. He took him in his mouth, using his tongue on the head and gently sliding his lips over the length at an agonisingly slow pace, up and down. Further spreading Matt’s thighs apart, one hand was laid on his groin while the other remained around his shaft, stroking when his mouth began to move lower to tease his balls with an expert tongue.  
  
Once Matt was fully hard, he crawled up his body again and the singer grabbed him by the back of his neck to crash their mouths together. The skinny hand travelled up to the back of his head and his fingers tightened around tufts of black locks, while their crotches ground together, only the thin layer of cloth from Dom's shorts in between.  
  
“What do you feel like doing, Matt?” Dom asked, pupils blown wide.  
  
The singer in question gnawed on Dom’s lower lip. “Anything you want. You choose.”   
  
“I suppose I may have a few ideas...” He cupped the side of Matt’s face and traced the singer’s moist lips with his thumb before he rubbed the tip of his index finger on them. “Suck.”  
  
He did. He took Dom’s thumb in his mouth, then a second finger. He wet both digits and rolled his tongue around them, spurred on by the heated look on Dom's face. When Dom removed them with a pop, he slid down Matt’s body again and sprawled between his legs, pushing the singer’s knees up onto his shoulders. His mouth reached out for Matt’s cock again as he stroked the back of his thigh with one hand while the fingers of his other hand traced up and down the shaft for a few times before venturing lower.  
  
“Oh, f-,” Matt swallowed and arched his back up when one of Dom’s slick fingers sneakily pressed between his buttocks, slowly pushing inside at the same time Dom’s tongue swiped across the head. “Fuck, Dom...“  
  
Grey eyes peered up at him from below and Matt gasped, instantly covering his mouth with his arm when Dom’s finger went deeper and touched his prostate. He began brushing the spot with slow strokes and the motion, in addition to the one of his talented mouth on his dick, became maddening. It was embarrassing for Matt to realise after not very long how he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He called out Dom’s name, but instead only an unintelligible moan left his lips and he rested a shaky hand on top of the dark head between his thighs before he tried again.   
  
“Dom, wait…“ His breath faltered when Dom’s fingers came to a halt. “Dom, this is going to end a little bit too fast if you don’t-”   
  
His mouth slid off Matt’s cock then, bringing a string of saliva and pre cum onto his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, a smug grin plastered on his face. “Really? We don’t want that, do we?”  
  
He kneeled on the bed after letting go of Matt’s legs and then stepped out on to the floor, adjusting himself in his swimming trunks before making to walk away.  
  
“What’re you doing?” Matt breathed, craning his neck towards the other man, his eyes widening in dismay.  
  
“Relax,” Dom mouthed over his shoulder with a wink. “Won’t take a minute.”  
  
He took off in a light jog to get inside the room and Matt sat up, twisting around to try to follow what he was doing. Sure enough it only took him a few seconds to return, carrying a familiar small bottle. His eyes ran over Matt’s naked frame while he approached and he wasted no time, straddling him just as Matt yanked him nearer by his necklace, the lubricant bottle falling to the mattress at their side.  
  
While they kissed Matt’s fingers ran the waistband of Dom’s shorts and then slid inside to cover his buttocks with both hands. He squeezed hard and then began dragging the piece of clothing down his thighs.  
  
Dom made him lean down until he was on his back again and finished the task himself, throwing the shorts aside. He grabbed for the small bottle and applied the gel on his hands, stroking Matt’s cock to spread it, then made himself comfortable on top of him. He rubbed the cleft of his arse along Matt’s cock teasingly until he adjusted himself and sat down on it, slowly allowing it to penetrate him without further preparation.  
  
“Oh god, Matt...” Eyes shut, his mouth hanging open, he eased up and down tentatively, Matt sliding deeper with each downwards motion. Dom took his own erection in his fist, fondling himself as he moved. “You feel  _so_  good, Matt.”  
  
“Dom... Dom, why aren’t you naked already, take the bloody thing off.”  
  
He wanted to reach out and rip the t-shirt off him, but Dom was faster, pulling it over his head without missing a beat and tossing it onto the floor. He was in envious shape, the toned muscles of his arms and torso rippling with each movement, his necklace swinging back and forth against his sweaty chest, the sight of his thighs and arse working only making Matt want to be closer to him, to touch him all over as they fucked. The little smile on Dom’s lips widened to a full grin when he gazed down at Matt, eyes bright as if there was nothing else in the whole world. The wave of heat that shot through Matt’s whole body at that moment had little to do with the chemistry of sex. This was what Dom had always meant to him; that nothing or no one else could provide. Warmth, pure bliss. He was hooked on it, had been for so many years, even before he realised what it meant.   
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, he tried to bring Dom down to him. “Come here, Dom, come here...”  
  
The drummer lifted himself off Matt and the latter instantly grabbed at his sides, running his hands over his flanks and the curve of his arse before catching his mouth with his. They rolled together on the bed and Matt made Dom turn onto his side with his back to him so he could press against him from behind. Dom thrust his backside against his crotch.  
  
“Like this?” he asked over his shoulder.  
  
Matt only hummed and looped an arm around him, rubbing his nose behind Dom’s ear, the dark locks there already wet with sweat. He pushed inside Dom like that, the drummer lifting a knee to his chest to give him better access, and they moaned in unison.  
  
“Christ, Matt, it’s... so good.”  
  
“I know, fucking hell... How can it be so good...” His eyes squeezed shut and he wrapped his arm tighter around the warm body, fingers clutching at him.  
Dom angled his head to look back, Matt’s lips instantly connecting with his, their hips rocking faster.  
  
“I need this, I need this so much...” He leaned his forehead on the back of Dom’s neck, breathing hard against his skin. “I need you so much...”  
  
Dom’s fingers interlaced with Matt’s on his stomach and he drove their joined hands lower to his crotch, curling them around his cock.   
  
They came together, Matt sinking his teeth down into Dom’s shoulder with his eyes tightly shut, both their hands around the drummer’s cock. Dom let himself collapse on his back once Matt had pulled out and lifted his free arm to thread his fingers through Matt’s hair, pushing the wet strands out of his forehead, his face buried in the drummer’s neck.  
  
Not a word was spoken for a long time, and Dom diverted himself by tracing patterns with his fingers on Matt’s back, the singer curled on his side next to him with an arm slung possessively across his chest. The moon brightened the skies and the Caribbean Sea, a small breeze alleviating the stifling heat. For a moment, Dom truly believed they were on actual holidays without a care in the world.  
  
“Thanks for being here. You have no idea what it means to me.”  
  
The words were spoken so timidly that Dom wasn’t even sure he was supposed to have heard them. He felt a lump forming in this throat and kissed the singer’s temple softly, his fingers tightening on Matt’s biceps.   
  
“I will go with you to hell if I have to, Matt. I’ll never leave you.”  
  
“Promise?“  
  
Dom nodded and nuzzled the brown hair in front of him. “Of course. Promise me the same?”  
  
There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation when Matt replied, “Always.”


	11. 011

Dom wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, only that it was already bright when Matt’s arm moved away from his chest, leaving a sudden coolness in its place. They’d moved back inside the room the previous night when it had begun to get chilly and he had to admit this was the most relaxed he’d been in a long time. Turning his head to the side with a smile, he fully expected to find a sluggish, sleepy faced Matt.

What he found however, was a wide awake Matt instead, blue eyes alert and glittering, with an index finger to his own lips, quietly asking him to remain silent. His other hand, Dom realised in alarm, was disappearing underneath his pillow. When he pulled it out, it was gripping a gun. Dom swallowed, staring at Matt, who was already sliding out of the bed without making a sound. Wearing only his boxers as he padded over to the bathroom with the gun raised, Matt gently pushed the door open with the palm of his hand before he turned on the spot in a smooth motion and pointed the gun inside. It seemed to be clear as he then moved to the windows, scanning right and left, up and down, and then outside.

When he returned with the gun lowered, his posture free of all the tension it had held previously, Dom released the breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding.

“What was it?” he breathed.

“Nothing.” Matt rubbed at one eye with the heel of his hand as he walked to the bed again, placing the gun on the bedside table before he slipped back under the sheets. “Woke up to some noise, must’ve been a bird.”

“Jesus Christ,” Dom muttered, not wanting to make a big scene out of it after he’d insisted so much on accompanying Matt. “So it was nothing, yeah?”

“Nothing,” Matt confirmed, lying on his side towards him. “Sorry about that, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Rolling onto his side as well, Dom placed an arm around Matt, closing the gap between them. The singer looked as though he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. He caressed the side of his face, the light facial hair caused by several days of not shaving scraping the back of his hand, and he watched as Matt’s eyes fluttered shut. He leaned his forehead on Matt’s before his mouth searched for his, placing a gentle kiss.

“Alright?”

Matt only nodded.

“Have you thought how you’re gonna do it?” Dom chanced.

Matt looked at him. “Nothing definite yet.” He blew out a breath in frustration.

“Are you doing it today or tomorrow?” He saw Matt’s brow furrowing and then the singer dismissed it.

“Oh, that. Nah, I’ve got that figured.”

“What is it that’s not definite then?” he asked. Matt only looked at him silently before enlightenment arrived. “You mean... oh. You’re planning something else.”

“I can’t let him get away with this, Dom,” he whispered. “He’ll haunt us for the rest of our lives if he can. He’s never going to back down.”

Dom pursed his lips, nodding. “You’ve got a plan then?”

“Not yet. There must be a way to alter the code in the program he’s given me or make it otherwise unusable... Worst case scenario, I install it and have to fix it later.”

Dom assumed that by “fix it” Matt didn’t mean just the software. “Can you do that then? Alter the code?”

Matt looked down. “That’s part of the problem. The program is too complex, I can’t do it without help. And I obviously can’t get Q on it.”

“What about someone else?” Dom offered. “I suppose you’ve thought of it, but Tom’s got some pretty skilled mates.” He wasn’t thwarted by Matt’s head shake. “I met a guy at his the other day, Tom said he broke into the Pentagon’s security system just to show them there was a vulnerability.”

“I can’t involve anyone else in this, it’s too dangerous.”

“It’s gonna get even more dangerous if we don’t kick this guy’s butt soon. You know Tom would be up for any help.”

“Yeah, well, let’s try to avoid that, yeah?” He leaned in for a kiss. “Breakfast?”

Dom decided not to insist on the matter. He didn’t want to unnerve Matt, not to mention he had the distinct impression the other man wasn’t too keen on sharing everything on his mind. Dom just had to trust him and be ready for whatever may be needed. There would be a solution. There had to be.

The restaurant didn’t have many guests for breakfast when they arrived at the buffet freshly showered and they ate in content silence on the terrace, save from a couple of phone calls to Matt from the company who was dealing with the tour’s stage production and then something real estate related. Dom had muted his own phone and, once again, was amazed at how Matt could switch moods and subjects so easily. Tour production was the last thing on his own mind at the moment.

Dom was enjoying his last sip of coffee, waiting for Matt to come back from the toilet, when the singer’s phone rang once again. He saw the screen displaying “unknown” so he decided to pick up the call himself as Matt wouldn’t be able to call back if he wished so.

“Hello?”

“ _Hello, Dominic. How have you been?_ ”

Dom’s blood chilled in his veins. He’d only heard that voice for an hour at most, but he wouldn’t ever forget it.

***

Matt was returning to their table when he saw Dom reaching to answer a call on his phone. He groaned, thankful that Dom had picked it up; he was in no mood to deal with anything else at that moment. He noticed Dom’s posture changing abruptly and stalled before breaking into a run to his bandmate.

“What the fuck do you want?” Dom hissed.

Matt placed a hand on his shoulder and turned the drummer to him. Dom’s face had blanched and he was looking at Matt with wide eyes. He ripped the phone off Dom’s fingers and pressed it to his ear almost painfully.

“ _\- manners, Dominic. I always stressed the importance of language to Matthew, but he was always so foul-mouthed... Though, admittedly, there were some occasions where I loved it when-_ ”

“What the fuck do you want?” Matt repeated Dom’s words and looked around frantically. Was he watching them? Did he have anyone monitoring them?

“ _Matthew..._ ” Sadik purred. “ _Say goodbye to Dominic on my behalf, will you? So nice of him to answer the call. Do you like nice boys, Matthew? I always thought bad boys suit you more, if you want my opinion._ ”

“Seeing as I don’t really give a shit, you’ve got another try to spit it out before I hang up.” He grabbed Dom’s elbow and pulled him with him, striding inside the restaurant, scanning the area. The Beretta in the waistband of his shorts was a very welcome weight at the moment.

“ _Only following your suggestion – ringing you._ ” He paused for effect and Matt could almost see the smirk. “ _How have you been? Not busy with my request, I understand. You arrived yesterday and still I have nothing from you. You’re not stalling, are you?_ ”

“I’m working on it, I can’t just waltz in like that,” he hissed.

“ _Oh, but you can. You’re a 00 agent, that’s your job. You’ve done this a million times already. So don’t make this harder than it is for you._ ”

Matt inhaled sharply, a nasty remark on the tip of his tongue. He swallowed it instead and focused back on his surroundings. They’d stopped outside the hotel lobby by now, but nothing suspicious piqued his attention.

“ _That is all for the time being,_ ” Sadik continued. His voice morphed into mock seriousness. _“I’ll contact you again once the access to the system is activated, so we can arrange details of your visit. You’re to bring the USB I gave you intact, Mr. Bellamy._ ”

“That’s a shame. I was planning on presenting it to the MI6 once I was back in London.” Matt rolled his eyes.

Sadik laughed. “ _Very well. I can’t wait to see the two of you again, Matthew...._ ”

Matt tensed immediately. “Me and the USB.”

“ _You and Dominic, of course. You didn’t actually think I’d let him go just like that the other day, did you?_ ”

“He’s got nothing to do with this! Leave him alone!” Matt hissed, turning away from Dom, dreading to see the look on his face.

“ _He doesn’t, indeed. To be quite honest, he doesn’t interest me in the slightest. It’s you I’m most interested in and why you seem to have such a fixation on this man..._ ” He trailed off.

“The deal is off, I’m not doing anything.”

“ _Matthew, don’t play games, you know me._ ” His voice hardened, an edgy tone now evident. “ _Spare me the hassle of collecting him wherever he is. You know I would find him no matter where and how well you were hiding him. I won’t be held responsible if my men need to resort to the use of brute force either._ ”

Matt bit his lower lip, his fingers bunching up the fabric of his t-shirt. Once again, he had no choice.

“ _You have until tomorrow night to finish your job. I expect you to be on time_ ,” his conversation partner stated. “ _Isn’t it wonderful to be following my instructions again?_ ”

The call disconnected, only an intermittent loud beeping on the other side of the line and Matt let his wrist fall to the side defeatedly.

“Matt?”

A warm hand on his shoulder followed, squeezing lightly. He turned to see Dom looking at him with a cautious, worried expression. He’d obviously understood everything. Matt rubbed at his eyes forcefully.

There was no time to waste, he had to act.

“What time is it in LA now?”

***

Tom Kirk had just left the shower, readying himself for his last day in Los Angeles before flying to England. The boys would be back to rehearsals in a couple of days and there were visuals to be worked on, some stage design decisions yet to be finalised too... He was truly beginning to understand what Chris had felt all these years, leaving the family behind because of work.

He came to the bedroom to find his mobile phone buzzing insistently. He picked it up, Dom’s name on the screen.

“Leopard Man, how’s it going?”

There was a snicker on the other side of the line before Dom replied. “ _Good morning to you too, sunshine. How’s the family? How many nappies have you changed so far?_ ”

“You only wish you had as much baby poop in your life as I do, mate.” He laughed. “Everything peachy. Dinner tomorrow in London?”

“ _No, uh... actually..._ ” he cleared his throat, stuttering a bit. “ _That’s one of the reasons I’m calling, don’t you wanna stay in for another week or so? We delayed rehearsals for a couple of days and uh..._ ”

Tom frowned. “Why? Is everything okay?” He heard a commotion on the other side of the line, Matt’s voice throwing a light insult Dom’s way.

“ _Hey, mate, what’s up?_ ”

“Hey, Matt. What are you two twats up to?” He grinned. “Heard about Glen the other day in Zurich. He was well pissed off. That was pretty low, even for you!”

Matt giggled. “ _Yeah, I felt bad about it later, I’ll make it up to him. Listen _...__ ” His voice changed slightly to a more business-like tone. “ _We changed the schedule and ended up delaying rehearsals for a few days, you don’t need to come in just now. I reckon you’d prefer to stay in LA, yeah? Sorry for the late warning, we’ve only just remembered you were coming in tomorrow!_ ”

“Yeah, no problem.” He nodded. There was plenty of time to finalise his part of the job so this was definitely good news. “All good on your side?”

“ _Yeah, yeah. On a bit of a holiday until tomorrow, to be honest._ ”

“You and Dom?” Tom laughed.

“ _Yeah, we’ll end up killing each other one day, I know._ ”

“Or getting married.”

“ _Fuck, no. I’d die first._ ” They giggled together before Matt spoke again. “ _Before I go, I’ve got a nasty virus on my laptop. Can you give me a rec for someone who can help me out with that? I want someone new. It’s a lot of confidential data at risk and I’d like someone different but trustworthy. Dom suggested a guy he met at yours the other day._ ”

“Oh, he must mean Ben. Yeah, you’ll be more than fine with him. I’ll text you his contact right away.”

“ _Brilliant. Give Jaq and the little one a hug and take care._ ”

“Will do. Come back alive!”

“ _Yeah._ ” Matt paused. “ _We’ll do our best._ ”

***

True to his word, Tom didn’t make the two musicians wait for long before forwarding them his friend Ben’s contact details. Sitting cross-legged facing each other on the daybed outside their hotel room with Matt’s laptop on the mattress in front of them, they weren’t sure what to expect from the phone call.

“What are you gonna tell him?” Dom asked.

“As little as possible,” Matt replied before hitting the call button, a determined expression across his face.

It took them two tries, with a few minutes’ gap, until they managed to reach him. Introductions made, Matt went straight to the point.

“I’ve got something I’d like you to see, but I need you to be absolutely discreet about this and ask you to please make no comment about it to anyone.” The acquiescence on the other side of the line made Matt think the request was not unusual. “What address can I send it to?”

They waited a few minutes while the IT expert analysed the file Matt had emailed him before there was any feedback. “ _Where did you get this?_ ”

“Someone gave it to me.” Matt looked over at Dom. “What is it?”

“ _It’s a Trojan, a very advanced one._ ” Matt could hear typing again on the other side. “ _I’ve never seen anything like it._ ”

“It’s a type of program that gives you access to someone else’s computer, right?”

“ _Without leaving a trace. This is virtually undetectable. Could be very dangerous._ ”

“Can you alter the code?”

“ _Depends on what you wanna do, but it could take me a couple of days just to analyse it properly._ ”

“I need it in twenty four hours.”

There was a whistle on the other side. “ _Listen, man, I know you’re mates with Tom and all but doesn’t take a genius to see this is heavy stuff._ ”

“You’re right, it is. I can’t tell you what it’s for, but I can tell you this.” Matt looked at Dom once again before proceeding, ”I’m being blackmailed. I’m being blackmailed to install this and until I find a way out, I just need to make sure that it’s possible to make it stop. Right now, you’re the only person who can help me. If you don’t wanna do it, I understand and I’m cool with it. This conversation never happened and we both go on our merry ways.” He paused. “If you are up for it, and I’ll pay you as much as you want, I’ll be very grateful and I can guarantee you that you’d be saving lives.”

The answer seemed to take an eternity to arrive. “ _Payment’s not the issue._ ”

Matt’s heart sunk at that. He was sure he’d manage to convince the guy. “So... so you won’t do it then, is that it?”

“ _Dude. Count me in._ ”

They didn’t stay on the phone for much longer, Ben promising to keep in touch as he progressed on the analysis of the program. Twenty-four hours would most likely not be enough to make changes that wouldn’t be detected by the creator, but it was early to say. At any rate, breaking into the MI6 facilities and installing the poisonous software was inevitable.

“We can only hope that Ben can work something out until tomorrow,” Matt said and stretched out on the daybed, crossing his hands behind his head.

“What if he doesn’t?” Dom asked. “What are you gonna do then?”

“If all fails, I’ll have to find a way to deactivate it manually.”

The drummer frowned. “That’s mental. He won’t let you do that.”

“I know.” Matt sighed. “But it’s not like I have much choice, do I? We just have to hope that Ben figures it out. My main concern at the moment is how to get out of wherever Sadik is going to meet us.”

Dom laid down on his side inches away from Matt, studying his face. “You mean how to escape.”

“Yes,” Matt simply said, eyes fixed on the canopy above them. “We just need… If only we could find a way to, I don’t know, a diversion.”

Silence fell upon them and Dom shook his head before ruffling his own hair. Madness. That was what the whole thing seemed to him. He let his gaze wander away from Matt’s face to his stomach where the silly t-shirt Matt insisted on wearing had ridden up enough to uncover the edge of the wound’s dressing. Had it really been a week since the events in Monte Carlo?

The idea came to him so suddenly that he felt himself shuddering from head to toe. He didn’t even know if it would be possible at all, but it had to be worth a try at the very least.

“Matt, I think I’ve got an idea. But I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”

***

After the wheels for their plan were set into motion, they moved on to the next stage to prepare Dom for the upcoming mission. Matt didn’t like Dom’s idea - or anything that was bound to happen the next days, really - but he insisted on teaching him as much as he could if it ever came to him having to use self-defense.

Their destination was an abandoned part of the beach a couple of miles away from their hotel, far away from the popular areas tourists frequented. The area was rocky and littered with trash, something you wouldn’t want to see on your holidays. For their purpose, though, it was more than perfect.

“Here’s just alright,” Matt said when he was satisfied with the location.

He squeezed Dom’s shoulder once before he dropped the items he had been carrying in the sand, Dom following suit. He walked away and built a tiny pedestal with the sand and placed a lonely empty bottle they’d nicked from the minibar on top of it. When he walked back to the drummer, his hand travelled under his shirt and pulled out one of the two guns he’d been carrying with him.

He dropped it into Dom’s hands, who felt the heavy weight in his palms. He didn’t dare to close his fingers around the cold steel.

“This is a Beretta 92FS, a semi-automatic gun. Unlike revolvers you load it with a magazine.”

The drummer had seen guns like this one on the telly often enough to know where that magazine went, so he curiously turned the weapon around to get a better look at the bottom of the grip. Matt stopped his actions by laying his hand on top of Dom’s and pushing it down, the gun pointing downwards.

“No no no! You don’t want to point that gun around randomly. It could be loaded. You could have shot me right here.”

At the shocked expression of his friend Matt couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t look like that.” He grinned. “Of course it’s not loaded. I wouldn’t give you a loaded weapon just yet.”

“Well, thanks,” Dom whispered and looked down at his feet. He felt so out of his depth here.

“I know you’ve been holding a gun once or twice when we were at the ranch, but this one is a bit different.”

“I’m not sure I’m gonna feel comfortable, to be honest.”

“I know.” The singer rubbed his arm. “But I want you to be prepared. Just in case. If you honestly don’t want to do it, then we’ll stop right here and move onto disarming techniques, but I’d feel a lot better if I knew that you could defend yourself if it came to it.”

He knew that. And he knew that he’d feel a lot better about it too. Not only to be less of a burden for Matt, but also to be able to defend himself and maybe the singer as well, if it ever came to it.

“No. No, let’s do this. The sooner we get through the theoretical part the better, right?”

They spent the next half an hour on how the Beretta worked, from the design to the inner mechanics. Matt explained in rich detail how a semi-automatic differed from a revolver, what had to be done to load the respective gun and how the re-loading mechanism worked. He’d let Dom practice how to load it with a magazine he’d emptied into the sand while the drummer had watched him. When he’d managed it several times in quick succession Matt seemed to be satisfied and they moved onto practising the right posture.

“Hold the gun like this,” Matt said and wrapped his dominant right hand around the grip of his own gun, pointer finger on the trigger. “You hold it with your middle and ring finger, your pinkie is just there. Don’t press with your thumb either. Try.”

Dom did, mimicking Matt’s actions with his left hand, tightly enough to hold it, but loose enough for his hand not to shake.

“Good. Now use your right hand like this.” The singer cupped his right hand with his left and aligned his thumbs, the fingers clasped over those of his other hand just below the trigger guard.

Dom did the same, but couldn’t help but ask, “Why do I have to use both hands? You do it with one. Seems a lot less restricting.”

“Because it gives you steadiness,” Matt explained and pocketed his gun away. “Your hand will shake a lot, using your other hand to steady it will give you much needed accuracy. Now, put your right foot in front of the other.”

“Like this?” He took a tentative step forward with one foot, staying in this position and awaiting approval.

“A bit further apart. And bend your knees.”

Dom followed the order while Matt walked behind him, his hands touching and moving the drummer’s shoulders in the right position.

“Hold your arms out,” he said, his hands ghosting over Dom’s bare arms. “Keep your left arm straight, like this. And bent forward a bit, get proper balance.”

Warm breath ghosted over the skin in the nape of his neck and Dom shuddered violently, momentarily losing his stance. That earned him a soft slap to the back of his head to which he growled lowly.

“You’re distracting me!”

A cheeky grin was his reward before they got back onto the task, with Matt’s hands clasping over his own.

“You won’t have much time to aim if it really comes to this, but you should try to get the front sight post aligned with the top of the rear sight, your target. You can aim better with one eye closed. Focus on the front post.”

Closing his right eye, Dom tried to point his gun at the bottle standing at the other end of their make up training facility.

“You’re a drummer, so you know a lot about breathing techniques and how to keep your body calm. The best time to shoot is when you exhale, you’re the steadiest then. Try it out a couple of times if you want.”

He did as he was told, pressing the trigger of the gun on each exhale. The click of an empty gun mixed with the rush of the waves reaching the shore. “Alright, yeah.”

“Okay.”

Matt let go of his hands and pulled out his own gun again, unloading it and handing the magazine to Dom, who wordlessly put it into his own. He hesitated when he pulled the safety off. Matt looked at him questioningly. Dom only shook his head in return. They both knew what this was about.

He got back into position while Matt stepped back, and took his time to aim the gun, mindful to keep his eye on the front post of the gun. Matt didn’t rush him, for once patient enough to give Dom all the time in the world.

When the gun finally went off, Dom nearly jumped out of his skin, the boom way too loud for his ears. He almost dropped the gun in shock, only just keeping his arms up. When he looked over at the bottle, it was still standing where they’d put it without any damage. He cursed under his breath.

“That’s okay,” Matt piped up and walked over to him, patting his back. “It will take a bit. Honestly, you’re doing great.”

“I’m not sure about that.”

“But I am. You’ll get the hang of it.”

Another magazine later and Dom had yet to hit the bottle. He’d hit other items Matt had placed next to it, but the bullseye was still unharmed. However, never one to give up, he refused to let it go until he at least grazed the bottle.

“Maybe we should replace it with one of your ugly shirts,” he suggested. “I’m sure they’d make an easier target.”

“Very funny.”

“I found it very funny indeed. Or do you feel threatened?”

“By you?” Matt laughed. “Please.”

Dom didn’t move his eyes away from his target when he said, “I bet you are. Could easily become an agent myself.”

“Oh really? And what would your codename be? Spotty-1?” Another laugh. “Very threatening.”

“Fuck you,” the drummer said evenly. He was so focused that he couldn’t even fake anger at the moment. The tip of his tongue peaked out between his lips when he pulled the trigger, the now almost familiar bang of the gun being followed by glass shattering. “I fucking did it!”

“Beginner’s luck,” Matt said dismissively, trying hard not to grin.

“Bullshit,” Dom countered while getting rid of the magazine of the gun, dropping both items to the ground.

He advanced on Matt, keeping his eyes locked on the blue ones narrowing on him. The singer didn’t back down when Dom got closer, nothing about his posture changing. He remained relaxed and open, just watching him with hawk eyes.

Dom pounced on the smaller man then, throwing them both into the white sand and immediately going for his ribs. Matt was incredibly fast, however, and with some quick movements Dom found himself being pressed face first into the ground, his hands behind his back and a victorious tiny man sitting on his bum. He groaned at the thought that every time they had grappled and Dom had ended up on top, which was quite often, it was probably because Matt had let him win.

“So about these disarming techniques…”

“You’re such a smart arse, Matt.” He rolled his eyes and bucked his hips, trying to throw him off. “Come on, let me up.”

“Dunno, I like you under my mercy. And under my body, obviously.” He could almost hear the grin.

“You should teach me instead of dicking around. And yes, before you get cheeky with me, I know I’m a big fan of dicking. Especially when your dick is involved.”

“Spoilsport,” Matt huffed, but didn’t move to get up. Instead one of his hands moved between the drummer’s thighs. “I’ll teach you in a bit. You just gave me an idea I don’t want to discard just yet.”

Dom raised no objections to that.


	12. 012

_Georgetown, Cayman Islands_

_Friday, 14th November 2014_

“Are you ready then?“

They were standing in a dark alley opposite of the tall building that belonged to the British government where the computer – the target – was located deep within its vaults somewhere. Matt had located it during his visit some time last night. How, Dom didn’t know and probably didn’t want to know.

“I think so? Yeah,” he replied to Matt’s question.

“Look, Dom, you don’t have to do it.” A warm hand was laid on his right upper arm. “You can go back to the hotel and sleep a bit or order room service. I’ll join you as soon as I’m done here.”

The drummer shook his head. “No, I want to help you. I’m just… I’ve never done this before.”

“I know. And it’s okay. You’ll do great,” Matt said and smiled reassuringly.

Dom had offered to help the singer with his mission. He knew he wouldn’t be of big help, but he’d wanted to do at least something to help carry that burden Matt was currently shouldering. His job was to get Matt access to the inner facility. Nothing more, nothing less. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time, if he was being honest, and he couldn’t wait to get it over with.

Giving the smaller man a quick peck on the cheek he strode through the alley to the street and leaned against a lamp post. Looking back into the alley, he found he couldn’t see Matt anymore, the small man already having vanished into the shadows. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his denim shorts and lit one, exhaling the smoke with a deep breath.

Soon enough, he could see a police officer approaching. He couldn’t help but notice how, indeed, his stature was similar to Matt’s. According to the singer and his investigations, the guy took rounds every two hours on the spot, with the corner behind the alley being the last section before he stationed himself in front of the MI6 building to take a break until his next round. Dom quickly stumped the only half used cigarette and took a deep breath, preparing himself for his performance.

When the officer was close enough, he ran over, looking out of breath and coughing into his fist.

“Excuse me, sir,” he said in a shaky voice that was only half an act, “I think there’s something going on in this alley over there. I heard weird noises.”

“What kind of noises?” the policeman asked, craning his neck to get a look into the narrow street.

“I’m not sure, but it sounded like there was a fight going on. I think somebody is hurt. Please.”

The guard stepped into the dark corridor, holding out a hand to Dom, saying, “Stay back,” before he moved deeper inside. Dom followed nonetheless.

The alleyway was quiet and deserted, not a single sound coming from anywhere. The guy turned on his flashlight, pointing in different directions to see if anything was out of order. When he couldn’t find anything he flashed it at Dom, who held his hands in front of his eyes as to not be blinded.

“There’s nothing here. What are you playing at?” From what Dom could see the man narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Nothing, nothing,” he replied, getting nervous. Wasn’t Matt supposed to take care of him by now? “I swear there was something going on.”

The guard approached him, pulling out his handcuffs. Dom took several steps backwards, holding his hands up in the air to show surrender. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I could have sworn there was something here, there was-“

He was interrupted by the painful groan coming from the guard when Matt knocked him out with no more than a blow to the head, the man falling hard onto the concrete floor below them.

“What took you so fucking long?”

“Wanted to see you sweat,” Matt said and grinned broadly while he pulled the officer behind a dumpster.

Only moments later he re-emerged, fully clothed in the guard’s uniform, the poor guy probably gagged and tied up now, as they had planned, and blissfully unaware of his predicament.  Having to change outfits during gigs seemed to have its perks too or maybe Matt had put one of his talents to good use, who knew. Dom watched him put the cap on his head, hiding his brown strands underneath before his eyes fell on the handcuffs that dangled from his belt.

“We should keep the uniform,” Matt piped up when he saw where Dom’s eyes were straying. “Might come in handy when I discipline you the next time.” ****

“Cheeky. Maybe I’ll have to discipline you instead.”

“Pah, as if.”

Matt strutted away then, finishing the guard’s round and then pretended to talk on his mobile phone in front of the building. Meanwhile, Dom entered the facility, looking around the wide lounge, trying not to get nervous by the various guards and security cameras. There was a lot of glass, giving the interior an almost posh appearance. If he hadn’t known any better, he would have thought of the place as a bank or a similar facility. Then again, that was probably part of the whole fake appearance.

He walked to the steps, trying to appear as if he knew where he was going and subtly checked the walls of the corridor. Matt had said that there was a fire alarm not far away from the lifts, so he tried to find the red indicator. True to the singer’s words, he spotted the case soon enough. What Matt hadn’t told him, but in hindsight made a lot of sense, was the fact that people littered the place, businessmen walking to and from the lifts and stairs, only wanting to get through the remaining few hours of the work week. People would see him hit the button and then not only their plan would fail, but he’d also be in deep shit.

He took a deep breath and joined the mass of people walking to the lifts, mindful to stay on the side close to the wall. His heart was beating wildly the closer he got to the alarm, and he almost chickened out a handful of times. Just in time he plucked up the courage and pretended to stumble, bumping into the person in front of him before jumping away and hitting the glass of the fire alarm as discreetly as possible. Luck seemed to be on his side when the flow of people had increased so much that no one seemed to have heard the glass shatter, and Dom pushed the button, the fire alarm sounding through the building.

He saw people looking up confusedly before they sighed and started walking towards the nearest exit like the voice talking over the siren requested. Immediately, he was pushed with the crowd, unable to walk against the stream of people.

The security guards he’d seen before guided people into different directions, their bored and stoic expressions still in place. The drummer looked around nervously, trying to spot Matt. He hoped the plan had worked accordingly and that he was already halfway through his mission. The sooner they could get back to the hotel the better.

He bumped into a group of people standing in front of him, not having checked where he was going. One of the men swore at him loudly and he apologised profoundly, walking away quickly. Someone grabbed his arm and he spun around, ready to yell and yank his arm away when he stopped abruptly.

“Sir, I need you to leave the building this way,” the tiny blue eyed police officer said, squeezing his arm lightly while pointing at an emergency exit not far away with the other hand and Dom had trouble suppressing his grin. He nodded and quickly walked out, but instead of joining the masses at the designated assembly point he ducked out and walked down the street towards their agreed meeting point.

***

With Dom out of his way, Matt could now concentrate fully on his mission. He was mindful to keep the cap low on his face, so any of the security cameras would be unable to get a clear shot of it while he walked in the direction of the lifts. He navigated the building with the help of the open emergency doors, easily going through several levels of security while he showed people out before he took the stairs, two steps at a time, and ran up to the building’s fifth floor. There, he opened several doors, pretending to check if everyone was out. In truth, he knew where he wanted to go, but he had to keep the charade up in case someone was still watching.

It turned out to be a good move as a woman suddenly approached him.

“This is a restricted area,“ she said. “I must ask you to leave.”

“Ma’am, I must ask _you_ to leave. There’s been a fire alarm and I’m making sure that the building is evacuated,” he said confidently and ushered her towards the stairs, his hand slipping discreetly into her pocket.

Once she was out of sight and he was sure that nobody else was left on the floor, he approached the door to the control room. With the keycard he had just nicked from the office woman, an MI6 officer herself, he unlocked the door and slipped inside, firmly closing and locking it behind himself. It was incredibly quiet now, the siren of the fire alarm sounding distant with the thick door blocking it out.

He couldn’t miss the main computer as it was taking up most of the room’s space. He could hear the clicking of the processors working, the fans whirring loudly in his ears, doing a good job on cooling the system every day of the year.

He walked between the towers of technology over to the console and sat down, noting that the computer wasn’t locked. He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t wise of those who’d been working here to leave precious information like that unlocked and unattended. Just showed what a shit job a lot of these people did. It should hardly matter that they were caught by surprise and made to leave all of a sudden; simple safety procedures should not be skipped. On the other side, not having to force access into the system meant less chance of being detected, plus giving him valuable minutes to get out of there once his job was done. So he couldn’t really complain, not this time.

With another deep breath he plugged the USB stick into the console ahead of him, waiting for it to load up. Once he could access it from the desktop, he navigated to the folder with the executable file containing the Trojan. The loading bar popped up, showing the slow progress of the program installing.

No matter how often he’d done these kinds of things for the MI6, he’d never be not on edge. Now even more so, with Dom waiting outside and the potential danger of a lifelong prison sentence for treason he’d be faced with if this blew up in his face. His fingers flew over the keyboard, entering codes into the console and opening programs, while the progression bar showed 78% completion. His heart skipped a beat when the drowned out sound of the fire alarm stopped abruptly. That was way too quick. There were only a couple of minutes left until security would check the area and find him hacking into the fucking computer of the British defence forces.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath, trying to think of ways to stall if it came to it.

He slipped off the chair and edged towards the door, pressing his body to the wall right next to it. It was still eerily quiet outside and he took a tentative deep breath, not letting his guard down just yet. His head turned back to the big monitor, the bar crawling towards completion.

Sudden footsteps outside made him whip his head around, his heartbeat picking up in anticipation and his brain kicking into action.

He was unarmed, his gun tucked away in his jacket hidden behind one of the rubbish skips. The security guard had had no weapon on him and he’d opted not to take anything else with him. There wasn’t anything in the room that could be used either, unless he wanted to rip out one of the computer’s parts and use it to knock whoever came in over the head. Definitely not a good idea as he wanted to stay as undercover as possible.

The computer beeped and Matt looked up to see “installation complete” flashing up on the screen. Quickly, he unplugged the USB stick and stored it away, opening another command console to type in a certain combination of numbers and letters to check if the program had started working. Indeed it had, giving Sadik access to whatever he desired. Mission accomplished.

Matt closed down all programs and consoles he’d opened, making it appear as if no one had touched the system since the building had been evacuated. He righted his cap and walked over to the door, listening to the outside world. When he couldn’t hear anything, he opened the door just a sliver to be able to look outside. He held his breath while he waited a few moments to make sure everything was clear before he slipped out and swiftly closed the door behind himself. Appearing as casual as possible he walked away, the USB stick weighing heavily in his pocket.

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

He froze abruptly and turned around, being faced with a security from the facility.

“Was just checking the floor. Can’t see any fire here.” He shrugged nonchalantly, trying to appear as bored and annoyed by the task as possible. In truth his body was already preparing itself in case he had to spring into action if the guard didn’t believe his excuse.

“Yes, some joker hit the fire alarm, there isn’t any fire,” the guard explained, however, and waved one of his hands in the air. “You can go back to your spot.”

So Matt walked quickly, almost jumping down the stairs and pushing through the people re-entering the building, until he was back on the street. He only needed to retrieve his clothes and switch the security guard back in. It was unlikely the guy would report the incident, not with his uniform returned and a “my boyfriend has a kink, sorry and thank you!” note taped to his forehead.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he couldn’t wait to finally meet up with Dom at the beach bar near the harbour. A drink was definitely in order.

***

Dom watched the liquid content of his glass slosh from side to side while he moved it in circles, the drummer deep in thought.

He was anxious to see Matt again, to make sure that the plan had worked, that Matt was alright. He knew now that it was far from the first time that Matt had broken into a well guarded place or even entered a governmental facility. Still, it was new to him and he just wanted to see him and know everything would be okay. And then part two… It obviously irked him that Sadik was getting his wish of privileged access to confidential information, but if he was completely honest with himself, it worried him a lot more that he wanted to see them, or rather Matt, afterwards. Who knew what he was planning and how many obstacles it would raise in their own plans. ****

“This seat taken?”

He looked up to see Matt sitting down next to him, back in his own clothes, blue rimmed sunglasses firmly in place. A lazy smile crept up on his lips and Dom couldn’t help when the corners of his mouth twitched up as well.

“It’s incredibly rude to sit down without waiting for a reply, you know.”

The singer shrugged and took the glass out of Dom’s hands, taking a big gulp and grimacing. “What is this shit?”

“Can’t remember the name. White rum, brandy, gin, cream sherry, orange juice… Something like that.”

Matt raised one of his eyebrows. “Unfair. Did you decide to get drunk without me?”

Deciding not to reply, Dom spread his legs a bit so he could bump into one of Matt’s legs. The singer caught up immediately, pressing his knee against his companion’s. They couldn’t show open affection in public, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be subtle about it.

They watched people passing by, boats anchoring at the harbour, their table giving them a great view to the outside world. It seemed surreal to Dom how they could sit here in peace just after Matt had planted a Trojan on a very important computer for a very cruel businessman. He wondered how often something like this had happened in the past, how often Matt had come back from one of his missions and they’d sat together to get drunk or play poker. How often they’d lain in bed together and got lost in the presence of each other.

“How did it go?” Dom finally asked.

“The way it was supposed to,” Matt said, circling the rim of the glass with his finger. “Right now, he’s being privy to highly classified information. Uncountable operations at risk, thousands of lives in immediate danger. Who knows how many more in total.”

Dom swallowed. “You can’t think of any of that now. Ben said it’s only a couple of days until it shuts itself down, right? He might not have time to use any of the information he’s getting.”

“I know.” Matt nodded. “Any news from our friend?”

Dom pulled out his phone from the pocket of his shorts. “No.” It unnerved him that everything had to be done with such short notice, but Matt didn’t seem very worried about that part of the plan. In fact, he seemed almost calm. “Someone else called, though.” He sighed, Matt’s head instantly turning aside to him. “Chris.”

“What did he say?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t pick it up. I wouldn’t know what to say.” He looked down. “He sent me a text, asking... asking if I’m alright.”

Matt let out a snort. “Of course he's worried, we delayed rehearsals to spend time on some fucking tropical island far away from home. He thinks I’ve roped you into something dodgy. Not that he’s far from the truth.”

“We have to tell him the truth, Matt. Once we’re home.” The concept seemed so foreign at the moment to Dom, but he had to believe it would happen. “He needs to know or he won’t understand.”

“Sure,” Matt said casually, taking the glass to his lips.

Before he gulped down a single drop, though, his iPhone started buzzing on top of the table, “ _unknown_ ” displayed on the screen. He slammed down the glass to reach for it.

“Hello?” He looked aside at Dom, nodding slightly to confirm the identity of the caller. Dom leaned against his side, placing his ear as close to Matt’s as possible in order to be able to listen in on the conversation.

 “ _-have finished your assignment._ ”

“Yes, I figured you’d sort of know when I’d be done.”

A cold laugh on the other side of the line. “ _I think a small celebration is in order, hmm? Dinner. My treat._ ”

“No, thanks.”

“ _Too bad, nobody asked your opinion._ ” The satisfaction in his voice made Dom want to puke. “ _Now, you must go to your hotel, pack and check out. You will have someone in the lobby waiting to take you to the airport._ ”

“Where are we going?”

“ _Oh, Matthew, you know exactly where you’re going. The place has changed a little since the last time you visited, but that doesn’t matter; the sentiment is still there. We can continue where we left off. I’m going to give you a chance to make it up for me._ ”

The call disconnected then and Matt quietly placed the phone on the wooden table again.

“What was he on about?” Dom asked without immediate reply. Matt seemed strangely distraught. “Matt? Are you okay?”

“He’s right,” he whispered. “I know where we’re going.”


	13. 013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been aboard this train! We appreciate your support and enthusiasm and to the silent readers, thank you for the interest (you can say “hi” any time or call us bitches, we know we are :D). There’s still a few chapters to go and after much travelling from the boys and a few twists and turns in the story, we’re now entering the final stages, to what we’ve been planning since the start… 
> 
> This chapter has slight non-con so consider yourself warned.

_Istanbul, Turkey_

_Sunday, 16th November 2014_

 

“We should play here someday,” Dom whispered, black hair pillowing his temple as he leaned against the window, the plane steadily losing altitude and preparing for landing.

Matt nodded absently, watching the pattern of lights that covered the city of Istanbul and the Bosphorus. The sun would be setting soon. The tickets they had been given almost 48 hours before at the Cayman Islands had Istanbul as the final destination, so he figured that someone would be waiting for them at the airport to guide them in their last part of the journey.

He checked his e-mail account as soon as they were able to switch on electronic devices, pleased to see Ben had messaged him a few final instructions. Glancing furtively at Dom, he saw the drummer smiling as he looked at his own screen.

“Anything from our friend?” he asked.

Dom nodded, giving him the phone so he could read over the text message that the drummer had opened just a few seconds ago. “Good news, isn’t it? Are you sure Sadik is not going to find out? What if-”

“No.” Matt shook his head as he started typing out a reply to their unlikely conversation partner. “He’s too cocky for that.”

“Matt,” Dom called and the singer looked up at him cautiously. Dom’s hand grabbed his fingers and squeezed them tight, forcing him to rest the phone down. “It’s gonna work out alright, yeah? We’ve gone over this and you said it would.”

Matt squeezed back to reassure him and at that moment, all thoughts about what he had to do and how, all the details filling his head… It all vanished completely and there was nothing but Dom with his big grey eyes and soft lips and the way they curved into a grin that would shine brighter than anything in his life. The scent of his hair and the warmth of his touch, the comfort his voice always provided... and he wished he could kiss him right there without having to care who was looking or whether someone knew them. But as he leaned forward and Dom’s expression turned into one of surprise, he realised that he couldn’t do it. That more than ever, he couldn’t let Dom suspect that inside he was shaking like a leaf, that he had no idea what the outcome of the night would be. A simple kiss was the thing he most wanted in the world at that instant because he didn’t know if he would ever have another chance for it.

Instead, he put on a small smile and narrowed his eyes playfully, gently giving his hand another squeeze. “Don’t be daft. Of course it’s gonna be okay.” 

People hurried to get their luggage out of the compartments to leave the plane as quickly as possible. Matt and Dom, on the other hand, were in no rush. They went through the motions together and sure enough, there was someone holding a sign with their names on right as they came through to the arrivals hall. They were driven outside Istanbul’s Ataturk Airport and, after a few minutes on the road leading to the city, they veered towards a more rural area, a heliport soon coming into view.

“Dom,” Matt called out just as they came to a stop, pointedly avoiding Dom’s face by looking straight out of the window.

“Hmm?”

“When we meet Sadik… Whatever happens, stay calm and don’t react to anything he does or says.”

“Matt, I don’t-” the drummer started, but Matt interrupted him quickly.

“I know. But I also know him. He’ll take any excuse he can to punish you. Just don’t rise to his taunts. No matter _what_ he does.”

“I’ll try.”

“Swear it,” Matt pushed and finally looked at him. His face looked so serious and worried that Dom couldn’t do anything but nod. “Swear it on my life.”

“I swear,” he said quietly, just as the door was opened for them.

As soon as they had climbed out of the car two armed men in military uniforms body searched them. Matt’s gun was confiscated and so were their phones.

“Hey, those were expensive!” Matt exclaimed when a third, unarmed, man opened their phone cases to search for anything suspicious.

He pulled out a small microchip from Matt’s phone and smashed it on the floor, destroying it with his foot. Dom swallowed and exchanged a discreet look with the singer, who stared at him blankly. They were searched again, this time more exact and only once their guards deemed their second search finished did both musicians get shoved towards the helicopter which had obviously been waiting for them.

They crossed the Bosphorus and flew towards the Black Sea, to the mountains along the coast. The last time Matt had done that trip, over ten years before, he’d followed a similar route. Only he’d had someone different with him and they’d stopped well before their destination, doing a large part of the itinerary on a narrow road on the edge of the cliffs and then on foot. As the helicopter swerved around a hill, the end of their journey became clear. Dom was gaping by his side and Matt had to hold back his amazement at the sight as well.

Nestled in a steep cliff at high altitude facing the sea stood a long, ancient looking structure comprised of several buildings in a row. Side by side on a ledge, they seemed to be part of the rocky mountain itself, the man made artwork an extension of nature. It must have been a few centuries old at the very least. That structure wasn’t visible back in 2004, which made Matt conclude it had been a recent discovery. As they flew closer, he realised the architecture wasn’t homogeneous, meaning it had probably undergone several stages of renovation work throughout the decades. The most recent most likely no more than five to ten years old.   

The helicopter finally landed near a large aqueduct, a long, narrow stairway leading to the main entrance. There were several guards expecting them, all heavily armed. They were steered outside, one of the men carrying all their belongings. 

“What is this place?” Dom whispered by his side as they were taken up the stairway, seemingly flanked by a full army. The cliffs seemed endless, with forest and the Black Sea below, and a fall would mean sure death. Fleeing the building would be no easy feat.

“I think it’s an old monastery. Converted into something else.”

They were led through several corridors and went up a floor, finding themselves in a long wooden hallway with long, ancient rugs and paintings on the walls. Sadik’s secretary was standing in the middle, clearly waiting for them.

“Good evening,” she spoke in a British accent, her face as emotionless as her voice. “Get ready for dinner. Mr. Sadik will be expecting you soon.”

They didn’t reply and instead just followed the instructions when the woman motioned to one of the rooms. When Matt began to follow Dom inside she halted him in his steps. She pointed to the door opposite Dom’s room.

“No, this will be yours.”

Matt inhaled and just shrugged towards Dom, who wasn’t happy with the arrangements, either. “Like usual then,” he whispered with a soft smile. 

The door was opened for him and then closed and locked from the outside. He stood awkwardly in the room and inspected his surroundings. It was tastefully decorated, with a king-sized bed and a large window presenting a view to the mountain area and the cliffs below. It didn’t really matter; it was painfully clear that this wasn’t a hotel room, simply a luxurious prison cell.

He felt his stomach muscles contract when he realised there was a hanger with a full outfit for him to wear. Dark trousers, grey coat, a waistcoat... He realised those clothes were familiar for a good reason. He remembered like yesterday going through the utmost bore of trying different outfits for the Grammy Awards with their petite stylist and how, when they had finally settled on that one, she had told him how the metallic grey brought out the blue of his eyes. He stared at his suit for a long while before he finally snapped out of his reverie and went to the lavish bathroom to get ready for the night ahead. 

Mere seconds after he had finished dressing the door was opened and Sadik’s secretary looked at him expectantly. Given her speedy entrance, there was no doubt they were being spied on, not that he had expected anything else. He just hoped that Dom was apprehensive of the fact. 

He was taken through yet another set of corridors by the woman in the suit - Matt adding everything to his mental map of the building - until they stopped in front of a heavy wooden ornate door with a couple of armed guards outside, which opened to reveal a large room behind. Windows covered one of the sides, frescoes covered the opposite wall and the ceiling. Traditional rugs spread out on the cold stone floor, a long table which would comfortably seat twenty people placed in the middle of the area. It was set for three - two on each opposite ends of the table and one in the middle on one of the sides.

“You can take your seat.” The suit pointed towards one of the ends of the table. “Your host will be arriving soon.”

She turned around, but Matt stopped her before she could leave. “Where's Dom?”

“Your companion will join you at a later time.”

She left the room at that and Matt was on his own. He remained in the same spot while his gaze once again swept over the expanse of the chamber before it went to the top of table. Forks and knives were not amiss. Clearly, Sadik would have someone guarding them for the duration of the meal. Already in place or yet to show up was the sole question.

Suddenly, the set of doors at the end of the dining room sprung open. In came Richard Sadik, a large grin lighting his face. He wore a black suit with a black shirt underneath, slightly open at the collar as it had always been his habit. He seemed freshly showered, the smooth brown curls still wet at the tips, his light beard in impeccable state.

“Good evening, my dear Matthew,” he greeted as he walked in with open arms. “Welcome to my modest home. I don’t receive guests here often, I’m afraid I can be somewhat of a hermit. But it’s such an honour to have you, and I dearly hope you’ll enjoy your stay.” He rubbed his hands. “Did you have a pleasant journey?” 

There was no reply, Matt opting to keep his mouth shut.

“Tired and famished, I imagine?” Sadik continued. “Lucky you, my chef has prepared a delicious meal. I hope Dominic likes lamb?” he asked sweetly, but didn’t seem to expect an answer this time. “Before that, though, a toast. I’ve got a magnificent vintage here I’d love for you to taste.”

Directing to a cupboard on the side, he produced a bottle of liquor and two glasses and walked to Matt. He poured some for both and waited for his guest to mechanically accept the offer, gazing down on him with a sinister smile, before he walked with his own glass towards the windows.

“Come Matthew, join me.” He turned back a few seconds later when he realised the singer hadn’t moved. “That stubborn streak of yours has always been very appealing, but I’ll be your host tonight and I expect a moderate dose of respect and manners. Try not to disappoint me, please, I’m already being lenient with you. I should be more upset than I am after that little stunt you tried to pull with the tracker in your phone.”

Matt remained tight lipped and, after some consideration, dragged his feet all the way over to Sadik, his every movement being followed thirstily.

“But I’m a kind man as you see. In the end, it would not be you if you didn’t try to trick me, no matter how naive it was.” Sadik paused, a smug grin on his face. “I taught you everything you know. You should have known that I can read you like an open book and would anticipate your move.”

Stopping right in front of his former partner next to the windows, Matt clinked their glasses and downed his own in one go. “You’re right, it’s great. Happy now?”

“Much happier, I can tell you that.” Sadik watched him intensely, his eyes roaming up and down his body. “You look amazing, I love your outfit. It brings out the blue of your eyes.” Matt stiffened at the comment, but otherwise didn’t react. Another sip on his drink and Sadik licked his lips. “But tell me, how do you like my headquarters, in the very nation of my own mother? Do you enjoy the view?” He looked outside. The dim light in the dining room actually allowed them to see a little beyond their own reflection on the glass.

“Very déjà-vu,” Matt replied. Above all, he had to keep him chatting. Talking and boasting was preferable to anything else. “Is this how you survived?” 

“Very well.” The taller man grinned, showing perfect teeth. “The fire and the explosions that night opened passageways that apparently no living person knew existed. I was trapped in that office and had already accepted my fate, but then the walls behind me collapsed to reveal a tunnel. I had barely made it inside before the room collapsed.” He stopped talking and touched the scarred side of his face lightly, an equally scarred finger stroking along his cheek. He remained quiet and stared at the dark sea, trapped in his own memory. Just when Matt was about to make a move, the ex-agent spoke up again. “The ancient tunnels, however, seemed to be unaffected by the destruction of the rebels’ hideout. I managed to drag myself through the endless corridors until I found myself outside, at the foot of the mountain. Do you see? Instead of being buried deep within it, the mountain saved me.”

Sadik then turned around to face Matt. “You know what building this is, Matthew? It’s a monastery. An old Greek Orthodox Monastery. Carved in the depths of the mountains, partially destroyed and hidden as the years went by.” 

“And then you renovated it.” 

“Makes perfect sense, don’t you think?” His dark eyes shone with something Matt couldn’t quite decipher. “The building that saved me, the village nearby where I was taken care of and treated... I offered the locals employment and brought new glory to this place. Not exactly how you and our beloved M expected it to go, wasn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?” Matt finally snapped unable to stop himself. “Do you think that was easy for me? You gave me no choice, in my position you would’ve done the same.”

Sadik’s eyes flashed with a spark of anger. “I would never leave you to rot and die.”

“Like fuck you wouldn’t. The whole bloody thing collapsed because of you in the first place, or did you conveniently forget about that?” He raised an accusing index finger at him. “I tried to go back. I tried and it was too late. Do you know how that made me feel? That I couldn’t do anything to get you out of there? And all this time-”

“Guilt? Sorrow? Was that what you felt?” Sadik stepped closer, the distance between them shortening dangerously until Matt could feel his hot breath in his face. The tension thickened, everything was quickly spiralling out of control. “Aren’t you lucky that I survived? Aren’t you glad that you can now take care of all those repressed feelings? That you can finally fix your mistakes, apologise and beg me to forgive you?” 

“You really are delusional.”

“Oh, you have no idea how much I want you to beg, Matthew.”

With his scarred hand he placed his glass on the windowsill beside them before he reached out towards Matt’s face. His fingers hovered over the side, the threat of touch enough to make the singer flinch. One finger curled under his chin to tip it up while his thumb traced the dimple.

“Out of puberty at last... You used to be unable to grow facial hair properly. I like it. I like it very much.”  

Bending forward, he closed the gap between them without giving Matt a chance to retaliate. Moist lips brushed his jaw, parting as they trailed towards his mouth, and a shiver ran through Matt’s body when the tip of Sadik’s tongue darted out to flick his upper lip. He involuntarily pulled back but a firm hand shot to his wrist to stop him from moving further away. Slowly, Sadik slid his fingers over Matt’s hand all the while keeping his eyes locked with the singer’s and a dark smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. The unspoken command was loud and clear; any sign of resistance would be met with violence – and not necessarily against him. He took the glass out of Matt’s hold and placed it next to his own on the windowsill. He lifted one possessive hand to the back of Matt’s neck and reached out for his mouth again, urging the singer to open it for him. 

There was simply nowhere to run. One step and Matt found himself against the window, pressed between the cold glass and the other man’s body. He stood there frozen, unable to feel a thing, and tried to breathe while he counted the seconds for it to be over. There was absolutely nothing left of the man he’d known, not even the slightest remainder of the thrill and the chemistry that had once pulled him to his former colleague.

A sudden motion and he startled when the glasses tipped to the floor and shattered at their feet. Sadik was holding him by the shoulders and a gasp escaped the singer’s lips when his host turned him around and slowly forced him to walk backwards. He thought he’d trip when one knee insinuated itself between his legs but the edge of the dining table hit the back of his thighs at that moment. He lost his balance and threw a hand back instinctively to steady himself. Sadik’s body followed his, ordering him to lean backwards, more and more until he had no choice but to lie flat on the table.

With his feet dangling a short distance above the floor and Sadik standing between his legs, Matt forced his body to go limp and relax. He wasn’t going to grant his enemy the satisfaction of showing distress or put up some struggle, like he knew Sadik was goading him to do. He turned his head to one side, but an iron grip on his chin forbade him from looking anywhere but the pair of darkened eyes fixed on his. There was a flicker of something resembling derangement in their depths and Matt’s throat clogged up. If someone who exuded discipline on such level was dangerous, he most certainly wasn’t looking forward to dealing with an out of control Sadik. This could turn very ugly, very fast - faster than he’d expected. 

Sadik’s body slowly lifted off his and, for a short moment, Matt allowed himself to breathe and believe he was going to pull away. He was wrong. He felt his eyes widening and his breath hitched at the back of his throat when one hand slipped between their bodies and covered his crotch without hesitation. It closed over the shape of his cock, feeling him through the clothes, and his heartbeat shot up. The brash hand began sliding up and down his length, undeniably attempting to stimulate him. There would be no avoiding getting hard if he kept that rhythm up.

In the meanwhile, Sadik’s other hand moved from Matt’s chin to his head and pulled at his hair, tugging back hard to bare his neck. He could now feel Sadik’s quick exhales of breath on the sensitive skin that were followed by the touch of his tongue. A tongue that licked from the hollow in the base of his throat to the side of his neck excruciatingly slowly, up to behind his ear and then into his hair.

"I missed your taste, my little prince." He pushed his nose further into the strands and inhaled deeply. “And your smell.” 

The hand rubbing over his crotch moved up to his belt. Sadik’s fingers expertly undid the buckle and unbuttoned the single button on the trousers before lowering the zip...

And that was when someone loudly knocked at the door. Sadik stiffened, but remained cheek to cheek with Matt, only his eyes swerving towards the door.

“ _What_?”

His growl was followed by the door opening hesitantly, his secretary stepping inside. From the angle of vision he was allowed to have, almost upside down, Matt could see Dom right behind her.

She seemed nervous, as if unsure of a schedule that had been changed without her knowledge.

“Shall we return later?”

Sadik’s grip on Matt’s hair tightened painfully, making his back arch involuntarily. “No. _Get out_. Leave us!”

She hurried away, leaving a very tense Dom in the middle of the room. If the interruption had been very welcome on one hand, the last thing Matt wanted was for Dom to witness all that, it only made everything worse. The drummer stared at the two occupants intently, obviously aware of what they’d just stumbled upon. He looked like he was about to implode, with clenched fists and his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

“I think we’re making your boyfriend uncomfortable, _sevgilim_.” The comment was uttered right next to Matt’s ear, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. “Perhaps you should tell him to get used to it."

With reluctance Sadik extracted himself from his captive and it took all of willpower in Matt not to wipe his mouth and spit to the floor. Or in his host’s face.

He smoothed down his suit once he was back on his feet, a bulge visible in his trousers. “But I’m getting ahead of myself, dessert should be left for the end of the meal. Let’s get to that lamb first, shall we?”

He walked away from Matt towards Dom and circled him, coming to a stand right behind him. “Besides,” he continued while laying a hand on the drummer’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “It’s rude to fuck one’s guest in front of another, don’t you think so?"

Matt sat up slowly, then let his feet fall to the floor carefully. He took one slow, deep breath. His legs were shaking to the point that he feared they’d give out any moment. He zipped himself up and turned around to exchange a quick look with Dom, enough to make sure that everything was okay. The drummer wasn’t doing a very good job of feigning calm, beads of sweat forming on the roots of his hair, but at the same time, and to his credit, he still seemed very steady. He always was in the key moments and Matt was thankful for that.

Sadik pushed Dom’s back to get him to move and they took their seats at the huge table. Matt and Sadik at opposite ends of the table while Dom was positioned in the middle. A waiter showed up from a side door pushing a cart with a small selection of wines and water upon a clap of hands from Sadik, another one followed behind carrying a tureen.

“Let’s start with Mantar Çorbası – a traditional Turkish mushroom soup. _Bon appétit_ , gentlemen.”

 


	14. 014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys, real life sort of got in the way. We hope this is worth the wait!

“So, how is M?”

The soft clinking of spoons on china was, apart from Sadik’s voice, the only thing audible despite the amount of people currently in the room. A row of servers stood next to the side door and waited for the next order, ready to refill their glasses or to serve the main course.

“Does she miss me, I wonder?” their host pondered aloud and smirked. “It would be rude of me not to say hello at some point.”

Matt snorted. “I’m sure she would _love_ to know what you’re up to.”

“I should pay her a visit. She’s about to retire, she’ll have time for tea with old friends.”

Matt clenched his fists in his lap, his own cutlery and soup untouched. He was quite sure M had no intention of retiring any time soon. Not voluntarily, at least.

“But let’s not talk about that. Tonight isn’t about her,” He winked, “but about you. And our reunion.” Their host swirled the red wine in his glass, observing Matt from above the rim all the way across the table before he switched his attention to Dom. The drummer was distractedly stirring the soup with his spoon, one hand unconsciously playing with his necklace. “I like your new look, Dominic, it suits you. Would it be wrong of me to take credit for the inspiration?”

“I...” he cleared his throat, voice thick with discomfort and let go of the necklace, rubbing his hand on his thigh. “Just wanted a change.”

“Uh huh, did you now?”

Dom didn’t reply and Sadik didn’t push it, and Matt almost breathed a sigh of relief. Dom was keeping his word and didn’t take the bait, it was so much safer. They didn’t know how much stalling they would have to do until certain events took place.

Sadik licked his lips after a spoonful of soup. “I can’t wait to show you around my humble home after dinner, Matthew.”

“Think I’ve seen enough, thanks.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Sadik sighed dramatically. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy the little tour. The view from my bedroom is absolutely stunning. We could watch the sunrise together, just the two of us.”

Dom coughed, almost spitting food out of his mouth and Matt glanced at him quickly before replying.

“Sounds like a lot of fun. Alright then, you can show me your office. I’d _love_ to see it.”

“Kinky.” Sadik grinned. “Let me tell you a little something. Lore says that the monks gave the room that is now my office a very special name. Do you know what it is? _Kral'ın odası_. Fitting, isn’t it?” He chuckled and turned to Dom before continuing. “Matthew knows enough Turkish not to need a translation. However, I believe you’re not this adept, are you, Dominic?”

The drummer in question shook his head mutely, not particularly thrilled to be the centre of Sadik’s attention and taunting again.

“Oh, you’ll find it quite exciting, believe me. It literally means _The King’s Room_ , and, funnily enough, my codename at the MI6, Kral, meant just that, _King_. If I believed in such thing as fate, I would say that I have been always destined to this, to be a ruler. To rule over dirty peasants like you.”

“I think that’s enough,” Matt interjected, his own calm finally put on test.

“Don’t be offended, my little prince. You know you’re more than a pawn in this little game of ours. You’re meant for greater things.” At his signal, the waiters began to collect the plates and brought the main course. “But you're not the same lately, Matthew. Your work. There is no spark, you don't believe in what you're doing anymore, I can see it. Your mind's not in it like it used to be. It's time for new challenges, isn't it? I can offer you just what you need. So much thrill to come.”

Matt narrowed his eyes at him, shaking his head in disgust. “You lied. I’ve done everything you wanted, my part of the deal, but you-”

“I only said I would let him go. And I honoured my word.”

Matt widened his eyes. “By bringing him here?”

“Details.” He dismissed it with a flourish of hand. “Is he not unharmed? I was under the impression that was the most important thing for you. That’s the only reason why he’s still alive, to be quite honest. But no matter, I’m rather fond of having you just for myself anyway, we'll leave him home next time.” He took the fork to his mouth, tasting the meat and making an appreciative sound. “Was the soup not to your liking, Matthew? You didn’t touch it. At least you should give the lamb a try, really, I have an excellent chef.”

“It’s not the food. More the company.”

“Would you prefer the company of MI6 officers? To whom you were trying to send your position with the use of that tracker in your phone? Or,” His gaze turned to the side to Dom. “maybe you wanted to be left alone with him?” His mouth twitched, giving away a badly concealed bitterness. “I’ve tried, but I cannot understand your fixation with him, never have.”

“I never expected you to be able to,” Matt countered.

“Enlighten me, then.” Sadik leaned back in his chair for a moment. “Or perhaps don’t, we all know how awkward the British are with overt manifestations of sentiment. I’ll spare you of that, I’m willing to give it another try.”

He seemed amused at himself, rotating in his chair to stare directly at Dom, whose face was now tinged with a light shade of pink, his back rigid with unease. “The looks are important, of course, and our Dominic has the face of an angel, I can give him that. His mouth is what I like the most, by the way. And his skin, it’s incredibly soft to the touch.” He grinned maliciously. “He’s taken good care of his body and, because you wouldn’t settle for less, I’m sure he excels in bed. He’s obviously smitten with you and would do anything, absolutely _anything_ for you, you’ve got him so well domesticated.“ Dark eyes narrowed into slits in thought as he stroked his beard.

“But that’s what I don’t understand. You could manipulate anyone you’d like into adoring you if you bothered yourself with the task. So, why him? What does he give you that you can’t get elsewhere?” He continued watching Dom as if he was no more than a painting on a wall until he simply shrugged and faced Matt again. “No clue. Must be something to do with knowing him for all your life, I suppose. You always did attempt to grasp at any whisper of stability you could find, no matter how fake.” He held his glass of wine for another sip before he continued his monologue. “That’s the sole reason why you tried to engage in proper relationships. It always amused me to see you trying _so_ hard to be a good partner to women both you and I know you never loved. It’s like you almost wanted to convince yourself it was all real. Just so you could taste what it felt like to be _normal_. Isn’t that right, Matthew?”

The brunet in question didn’t do as much as blink. “Thank you for the free therapy session.”

Sadik laughed. “It’s true, though, isn’t it? So much effort and for what? Nothing. Me on the other hand, I choose not to bother with any of it. It weakens you. I like sex as much as you do, but one doesn’t need to be in a relationship for that, nothing good comes out of it.”

“You wouldn’t know what good comes out of it, as you put it, if it slapped you in the face. You don’t know how to give.”

“Well if I recall, you quite liked what I gave you and how before our unfortunate parting, or did you not?”

Matt smiled knowingly and calmly replied, “Like I said. You don’t know what it’s like.”

Sadik’s self satisfied expression changed into a more guarded one. “I could make you eat those words. Maybe I will.”

“You can do whatever you want and I may be powerless to stop you. But no amount of blackmailing is gonna change who I am and what I feel.”

Sadik fell mute at that and Matt knew that he’d won that round. If that was good or bad was yet to be found out.

Outside, a distant buzzing sound was discernible. Matt could see Dom’s hand pause for a split second mid-air with the fork and Sadik’s eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly. It was without a word that their host rested his cutlery and dabbed at his mouth with the tip of the napkin. Slowly, he rose from his seat and clasped his hands behind his back. He walked up to Matt with slow but firm steps, the singer watching him from the corner of his eye. The noise outside was increasing in volume. It was a helicopter.

Sadik laid a heavy hand on the table next to Matt’s plate and bent his upper body over him, his mouth right above his ear. Matt couldn’t see his face from that angle, but he could see Dom trying to keep his breathing steady, his eyes struggling to remain on the plate.

“Matthew,” Sadik’s voice lowered dangerously. “Is there anything you forgot to tell me?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. You’re the one that can read me like an open book.”

A loud explosion seemingly shook the building to its core. The china on the table clattered and Matt slowly raised his head up, looking Sadik in the eye, defying. The other man had his lips pursed in a tight line. He looked murderous.

“Mr. Sadik! Sir!”

The doors swung open and in came his secretary, her face a mask of panic.

“We’re under attack!”

Another explosion and Sadik left Matt’s side, striding towards the windows. Dom was now switching between staring at Matt with wide eyes and outside, where spotlights were hitting the glass erratically.

The ex-agent growled lowly. “Who? How many?”

“Yet to identify, but at least four helicopters. More are coming in,” his secretary replied shakily. “They’re currently attacking the Northern part, but slowly working their way towards here.”

A scarred fist punched the wall next to the window before Sadik spun around and marched back over to Matt. His hand shot out to the singer’s throat and pressed him into the chair forcefully, Dom gripping the edge of the table hard.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing. But maybe you made an enemy or two…?”

"Sir," Sadik's secretary interrupted, looking up from her phone with a crease in her brow. "The helicopters are Russian..?"

Sadik’s face distorted into an ugly scowl. " _Sokolov_."

He pushed Matt harder against the chair before letting go of him. His arm shot out to address one of the men that showed up, armed.

“Don’t let them escape. If they try something, shoot him,” he ordered, pointing at Dom. Then he turned to Matt. “I’ll deal with you when I’m back…”

He ran out with his crew, the door closing, and one sole man remained, standing with his legs spread near the door gripping his machine gun.

Dom swallowed and whispered, “Matt…”

Matt shushed him and turned to the guard. “There’s no point in keeping us here, the building’s gonna blow up, there’s an army outside. Leave now and I’ll let you go without shooting you down, d’you know what I mean?”

“Shut the fuck up,” the sentinel snarled.

“They all left,” Matt continued in an almost casual tone as if he was discussing the contents of his plate. “Think your boss is gonna warn you to save your arse when everything goes tits up?” Sliding on his seat, he stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles. His fingers curled inconspicuously around the heavy silver fork as he turned in his seat smoothly. “I’ve known him for over fifteen years, he doesn’t give a shit about anything but his own money.”

“I told you to shut up!”

“I’m not lying. Look.” Matt lifted his chin to the outside. “More helicopters.”

The man’s head whipped around to look outside. He took a couple of tentative steps towards the windows just as another spotlight invaded the room and blinded him. That was all it took. Matt threw the fork at him and the guard screamed in pain, his free hand holding the injured one reflexively where he’d just been stabbed. Matt was on him the next second, snatching the weapon out of his arms and kicking it afar before he hit him hard with both fists in the back, forcing him to bend forward. He raised his knee up at the same time to strike him in the stomach and the man folded over in pain, losing his balance. Matt punched him across the face, hitting him with his elbow and the guard fell out, unconscious.

The singer knelt down next to him and searched his uniform. He grabbed a smaller gun that was tucked in the belt and jumped back on his feet, Dom already next to him.

“Are you alright?” Matt asked while he ran over to the table to pocket one of the knives.

“What the fuck took Sokolov so long?” Dom muttered, running his hands through his hair, drawing out a shaky breath. “That was way too long for my liking.”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, it’s all going as planned,” Matt said reassuringly. He ran back to him and grabbed him by the arm, squeezing once. “Ready to leave this godforsaken place?”

Dom nodded. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Matt peeked out, making sure that indeed there was no one else outside as expected. They were free to flee.

The surprise of them having an ally in Sokolov definitely had the expected effect. The deal they’d negotiated with the Russian guaranteed safety in exchange for information on Sadik’s location, who had fooled them all and made him lose millions in a fraudulent transaction. As for Sadik’s forces, their main concern would be the Russian criminal himself. The unforeseen attack would have Sadik channelling all his men to the front of the battle, leaving the rest of the hideout mostly unattended – and so their challenge would be to find a way out.

Finding a safe exit out of the line of fire was going to be more difficult than Matt had originally predicted, though, given the architecture of the building. If anything, he’d expected  to find underground facilities, not a monastery clinging to the edge of a mountain. The forest below the building and along the coast was no doubt their best chance.

Running together along the corridor, they took the opposite direction from where the loud noises of the conflict came from. Another earth shattering detonation blasted from much closer this time and it was all it took for the windows of the corridor to explode.

“Get down, Dom. Get down!”

Crouching down as they sprinted along the hallway with glass shards flying over their heads, Matt placed himself strategically between the windows and Dom, pushing him closer to the wall to try to keep him as far away from the windows as possible so he wouldn’t take any shrapnel or even a stray bullet.

A couple of civilian looking men went past them, blabbering in Turkish, and Matt hesitated for a moment before deciding they wouldn’t be of help. They took a turn to another corridor, suddenly spotting a familiar female frame in a suit - Sadik’s secretary. She was locking a door and her eyes widened when she recognised them. Matt instantly understood she wasn’t armed when instead of fighting them she tried to run.

“Wait!” he shouted to no avail. He stopped and raised the gun, firing a single shot to the wall near her. “Stop and put your hands up or next time I’ll aim at you.”

She obeyed, slowly raising her hands. Dangerous as she may be, it was highly likely her work didn’t exactly involve physical confrontation.

Her voice was steady and clear when she asked, “What do you want?”

“What’s your name?” Matt countered.

Seemingly taken aback by the question, her posture relaxed for a moment before tensing up again. “Gillian.”

“What I want, Gillian,” He stepped towards her from behind, “is a way out.”

“You should know all the exits are guarded, you’ll never make it out of here alive. It’s useless to try.”

“I’ll decide that on my own. We want to get out and into the forest.” He went around to face her, a bitter expression stamped on her features. “And you’ll be the one taking us there.”

Leading them through the corridors, Gillian was given no other option but doing what was requested of her, both Matt and Dom trailing right behind. Anyone who came across them would merely assume she was indeed only taking them somewhere, just like she’d done only an hour before, the gun in Matt’s pocket trained on her unbeknownst to them.

“How many guards?” Matt asked.

“Two. Who won’t care if you threaten me, they have strict instructions not to allow anyone in or out without Mr. Sadik’s authorisation.”

“You’re his PA. They’ll do what you tell them. Do your best and you won’t get shot by anyone, is this clear to you?”

They could see her back stiffening in blatant irritation.

They stopped in front of a door in the middle of a corridor after a few more turns and she entered a code in the digital lock on the wall. They went down a level through a stone staircase, reaching an ancient hall lit by a chandelier, and found themselves in front of a heavy wooden door, one man on each side.

“Open up,” she addressed the pair. “Mr. Sadik wants them to be taken out.”

They seemed to hesitate for a moment. Following their gaze, Matt watched them quickly scan the three of them up and down before they slowly moved to the lock. One of them gripped the machine gun he held tighter. They knew.

He pulled out his gun in a swift motion and shot the sentinel’s hand holding the gun before he could attempt to use it. A cry of pain echoed in the walls.

“Drop it,” Matt warned the second guard. “Or you’re next.”

Gillian had made a feeble attempt to escape, Dom blocking her way instantly, and she simply leaned against the wall and out of the way.

“Idiots,” she hissed.

Once he’d succeeded in disarming them, Matt motioned the gun to the door, ordering both men to open it.

“Now,” he grabbed Dom’s wrist and pulled him behind him, walking closer to the door, the four men circling each other and swapping positions. “I’m gonna blow this up in two minutes so if you wanna live, you can start running away from here. Now.”

Their mouths gaped and after a minute tentativeness, they simply spun around, dashing out as fast as their legs could carry them without sparing a glance at Sadik’s secretary, who stood there fuming.

“Not you, though.” Matt said.

She threw him a vicious look as he proceeded to tie her up and gag her, but he wasn’t deterred in any way.

It was cold outside when they took the stairs which seemed carved in the mountain all the way down to the woods. The steps were old but fortunately large enough that the moonlight allowed them to see where they were going. Lights flashed and guns were being fired at the opposite side of the building; Sokolov was absolutely serious in his opportunity for revenge against the former Secret Service agent. He seemed determined to destroy the building.

“Why did you let them go but abandoned her?” Dom asked, looking back at Matt for a moment. “She was cooperative.”

“She’s dangerous. Not taking chances.”

“But you said-”

“Christ, Dom, just watch your feet and leave the questions for later.”

They continued their path down the side of the building as fast as possible without compromising their safety and soon reached firm ground. Dom put his hands on his hips, looking out as if studying where to go next.

“I can’t believe we made it!” He tried to keep his voice down, but enthusiasm still poured through. “On to that village now to get a car.”

“Come on, then,” Matt urged him on and pulled him towards the forest.

The lack of their phones or a flashlight left them no choice but to navigate through the woods almost blindly, with the occasional explosion lighting their path. Dom looked left and right to spot the way to their destination. Matt did the same, however for entirely different reasons.

They hadn’t been on the run longer than five minutes when they reached a small alcove. The sky turned bright around them for the split of a second and his eyes landed on a sturdy tree. What was peculiar about it was the fact that in the trunk was a huge hole, wide enough for a person to find shelter inside. Exactly what the singer needed. He pursed his lips.

“Dom, you still remember what to do if we were to split up for some reason?”

The drummer turned to Matt with a wary expression across his face. “Why are you asking me that now?” he whispered. “We escaped. That was supposed to be the hardest part.“

“Do you or do you not remember?”

He swallowed. “Never look back and call M as soon as possible.” He paused again, no doubt being assailed by uncertainty. Another explosion lit up the alcove. “Why are we going over this again? It’s all over now, isn’t it? You said you were sure Sadik wouldn’t escape.” He had voiced that concern a number of times during their planning despite Matt stating confidently that Sokolov would take care of him.

“He won’t.”

Matt’s heart was beating wildly in his chest as the drummer slowly turned away from him to check their surroundings again. Dom wasn’t stupid, he was well aware of it. Lying to him had always been difficult, but now it had become harder than ever. Indeed, he couldn’t risk Sadik escaping, he was too slippery. On the other hand he couldn’t keep putting Dom in danger. None of it mattered if he couldn’t keep Dom out of harm’s way. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

He only hoped Dom could forgive him one final betrayal.

Walking behind the drummer, Matt slipped his arms around him, holding him tight to his chest.

“What...”

Dom seemed surprised, but only rested his arms on top of his.

“I hope you can forgive me, Dom...” he whispered in his ear, snaking one arm up his torso. “But I love you too much to do anything else but this.”

“What are you-“

Dom instantly tried to twist around, but Matt had already fastened one arm around his neck, pressing the carotid artery and interrupting the flow of blood to the brain. Dom struggled in his arms, flailing and trying to kick him back, but he didn’t stand a chance. Becoming weaker by the second, he soon lost consciousness and turned limp in Matt’s arms.

Pulling him towards the tree, Matt allowed him to slide onto the ground beneath the hole in the wood. He lay him down gently and knelt beside him, stroking his hair before he slid both hands around his head. He located both spots he needed at the nape of the drummer’s neck and pressed down with his thumbs for a few seconds, following with a gentle massage in slow rotatory movements. Dom’s eyes fluttered open for a moment, his body wanting to rise to consciousness, but Matt slid one thumb to the middle of his nape and he relaxed again.

He would never be as good as an acupressure practitioner, but he’d learnt enough about pressure points for an operation in Mongolia many years ago to now be able to induce Dom into sleep after forcefully turning him unconscious. With some luck, Dom would remain in that state for a while, blissfully unaware of the events taking place at the same time.

If everything went okay, Matt could come back soon with Dom being none the wiser. Would keep him safe if on the contrary, everything went wrong and Matt was unable to return. Which was a very realistic scenario.

He swallowed hard at that last thought, but there was no going back now. He rested Dom’s head on the floor carefully and reached for a wrist, quickly finding the other spot he wanted underneath the leather jacket sleeve.

When he deemed Dom stable enough, he shrugged off his suit jacket and waistcoat, making sure that the gun was tucked away safely in one of its pockets, and lay them over the other man’s asleep form, tugging the sleeves underneath him, so his body temperature wouldn’t cool down too quickly. He could feel Dom’s slow breathing on his cheek when he leant over him and his heart skipped a beat.

He moved to sit on his shins and leant forward to press his cheek to Dom’s, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. It was disheartening to be unable to see his face properly because Matt wanted nothing more than to look at him one more time. He sighed and reached out to touch the drummer’s neck before kissing him softly on the lips. He thumbed the soft skin and revelled in the feeling of Dom’s strong heartbeat underneath his fingertips.

But he knew he had to go, so he moved away from Dom and crawled out of the tree, ready to backtrack their earlier steps and leave the forest altogether.

He looked up at the monastery and managed to spot the staircase that had led them out.

It would now lead him back in.


	15. 015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer than what we anticipated, sorry about that. Real life and other things such as Muse (yes, they are always to blame for everything) got in the way. Put your seatbelts on, it's going to be a bumpy ride...

Matt backtracked their earlier escape route and sprinted up the stairs. The shockwave of a close by explosion reached him, propelling his legs to carry him even faster. He was running out of time if he wanted to finish this job before the whole place blew up in his face.

Entering the huge foyer where they had abandoned Gillian earlier, he saw her looking up at the sound of his footsteps, only to sigh when she realised who was approaching.

“Back again? Where’s your friend?” she asked sarcastically as soon as he had removed the gag, but fell silent when Matt narrowed his eyes at her.

He knelt down next to her, however instead of untying her, his hands browsed through her pockets. She squirmed away from him, but he’d already found what he’d been looking for. He lit up the screen of her PDA.

“I’m gonna offer you a deal,” he said calmly. “You give me the access codes to the high security doors and in turn I’ll let you go.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Matt grabbed her hair and pulled at it, forcing her to look upwards at him. “Don’t fucking play dumb with me! I saw you checking your PDA earlier, I know they’re there. Now do yourself a favour and cooperate.”

Gillian glared at him. “And if I don’t?”

He smirked cocksurely. “I’ll figure it out myself and let you wait for Sokolov to decide your fate. It’s up to you.”

She remained quiet for a moment, pondering her options, until she nodded hesitantly. He untied her and held the PDA out for her to unlock it. She acquiesced and loaded up a file with several sequences of numbers.

He nodded at her. “You’re free to go. Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” she muttered, her scowl deadly as she got up from the floor. “How do you know I won’t tell Mr. Sadik that you’re still here?”

“Because I believe your life holds more value to you, and he won’t hesitate to kill you as soon as he finds out about this. Don’t be stupid and get out.”

With that he turned around and ran up the stony staircase to get back inside the actual building.

Since he’d watched Gillian typing in the code earlier, the digital lock was no problem for him. He simply repeated the short order of numbers and pulled the heavy door open to slip inside. Looking left and right he was now faced with the problem of where to go.

Sadik had mentioned that his office had been titled _The King’s Room_ by the monks. It had to be either the chapter house or the abbot’s chambers. And considering his host’s comment about the view of his own bedroom, Matt was more inclined to believe he should be looking for the first. Typically, it would be located near the cloister or a backyard, but since they hadn’t seen any yet, that’s where he had to start his search, in the wing of the building he hadn’t set foot in yet.

The floor rumbled beneath Matt while he raced down the corridor. The path seemed very straightforward, without any junctions making it harder for him to decide where to go. He briefly wondered why there wasn’t anyone else around. He’d have thought that he’d encounter a couple of guards, much like they had on their way out, but so far the building almost seemed deserted. He didn’t particularly mind as that gave him a breather within the chaos, but also allowed his mind to wander off and question whether it had been a good idea to leave Dom in the woods. He just hoped the drummer was alright and would stay that way as long as necessary. If he made it out of there he’d make it up to him somehow, he swore to himself.

He reached a set of doors and checked them all without any luck. They were mostly storerooms or bedrooms, nothing that indicated Sadik would be living somewhere close. He kept running deeper into the building, looking left and right, until he tripped over something on the floor just as he made a turn and found the cloisters. It was a body, one of Sadik’s men going by the uniform. A bullet was stuck in his forehead, his gaze unseeing. Matt breathed out audibly, crouched down next to the dead soldier and closed his eyes.

A simple bullet to the head, clean and efficient, to watch the light flicker out in the enemy’s eyes - that had always been Sadik’s MO. He couldn’t be very far and neither his office.

He patted the body on the floor and found a handgun tucked in the holster underneath the uniform. He quickly made a grab for it before he continued across the small backyard.

After only a few metres he stopped dead in his tracks. Right in front of him was an enormous door, easily double the size of all the others and richly ornamented with gold. What was even more striking was the carving in the middle; a young man on a throne, wearing a crown, with his arms spread wide and his subjects kneeling at his feet. _The King’s Room_.

He stepped forward to reach the small keypad that was embedded in the wall next to it and looked at Gillian’s PDA screen with the passwords. It was amazing how some of the most well protected places in the world had the access passwords lying around for anyone to find them, he’d broken in so many like this. One just had to know where to look and Sadik’s security system was no different. Human memory was too unreliable to be the sole keeper of such important information.

He observed the digital lock for a moment, a small red light indicative of the closed door. He typed in a random combination, but without confirming, to see the asterisks giving away how many numbers the password contained. When no more of them popped up while pressing on a number he knew that the door required a six digit password. He checked the PDA file with the unlabeled passwords again. There weren’t many of that kind to choose from.

Next, he inspected the keys a bit closer. The number 7 looked dirty, as if it had been used more often than the others. He scrolled down Gillian’s screen to find the passcodes that had a 7 in them. He bent down to get a better look at the other keys and, from the different angle, he could see small traces of dirt on the 2 as well. When he looked at the the file again he found a match. Bingo.

He typed 774623 into the keypad and hit enter. The red light turned green and the door unlocked with a click. He was in.

He closed the door behind him and pocketed Gillian’s PDA before taking in the room. It was as extravagant as the rest of the building. Sadik obviously had put a lot of money into the decoration, the carpet looking as if it was threaded with gold. The walls were adorned with several paintings – each of them incredibly valuable, no doubt – and even their frames seemed to be made of pure gold.

With something akin to surprise Matt spotted the understated computer on the mahogany desk, the device looking too simple for the rest of the office. The singer rounded the table and, while sitting down in the leather chair, booted up the PC with his heart beating up into his throat. When the screen popped up and demanded a password he swore loudly.   

He had foolishly hoped Sadik would have different devices for different parts of his business, leaving the access program to the MI6 database running 24/7. In hindsight, how naive had he been? Sadik was a businessman, of course he’d take all the security measures possible, far beyond guards, locks and traps.

It could be anything and without any equipment it would take next to forever to figure it out, if he even managed it. Typing in random passwords wasn’t getting him any closer, apart from revealing that he was supposed to enter seven characters. He checked the PDA to confirm what he already knew, that Gillian wouldn’t have access to this computer. Indeed, there was not a single seven digit passcode in the file. It was possible it wasn’t even a number but a word. It could be anything Sadik had experienced the past years or something ridiculously simple. He would expect anyone to try something complicated, right? So maybe…

He typed in Sadik’s first name slowly, one letter at a time, and hit enter. " _Incorrect password_ " _,_ the screen signaled. He punched the desk in frustration when " _You have three more tries"_ popped up. The device would be blocked after that.

Another loud explosion reminded him of the ongoing attack. He needed to figure this out quickly or he’d be in deep trouble.

He thought of words that meant something to Sadik. Given his obsession with the singer there was a good possibility the password had to do with him. He typed in _matthew_ to see the wrong password screen displayed again. He tried _bellamy_ with the same result.

Matt scowled angrily. Having only one try left decimated his chances to get into the system. How had he not considered this possibility? Such an obvious detail and he hadn’t thought about it.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

He was overcome with the strong urge to hit his head against the surface of the desk. Instead, he just laid it down half-heartedly, his cheek on the cold wood, facing the paintings on the wall. He couldn’t just leave and hope for the best. Sadik, or whoever came after him, would keep full access to the defense network and whatever else the former agent was in possession of. There had to be another way to break into the system, but how? Ben would be helpful if he had his contact. Not only did he not, but also anything tracing to him now would be too dangerous for the American, so that was not an option. The alternative would be to force Sadik to share it. He almost snorted at the thought. No, the chances of success that way were highly improbable.

He slowly got up and paced the room, his fingers knotting in his hair as he muttered to himself, “Think, god damn it!”

His eyes swiped over the paintings while his brain worked in high speed mode until everything suddenly came to a halt as one particular landscape caught his attention.

He hurried back to the desk and sat down again to type the word with shaking fingers, actually holding his breath when he hit enter. Met with a " _Welcome!"_ message, Matt wanted to cry.

 _Morocco_. Of course. Their first time.

The desktop was filled with different shortcuts, all neatly labeled and arranged by organisations. It was easy to spot the one for the program Matt had installed at Cayman Islands. He opened it up, different lines of codes appearing that updated the program with the newly found access. Matt aborted the process to be able to proceed to the editing page. He typed in the command that Ben had given him so he’d be able to enter the editing console and restrict the performance of the program.

He’d lied to Dom from the start. It hadn’t been his intention to ask Ben to find a way to simply deactivate it. No, that had never been an option. Sadik would have continued with or without this particular access. And if not Sadik, then whoever followed him or was connected to his network. His system had to be destroyed completely and there was no other way than to do it manually.

So Matt had waited until Dom was out of earshot after their first phone call and rung Ben up again to clarify his real intentions. He was lucky to be in contact with such a talented and co-operative hacker. They’d stayed in contact mostly via email, so Dom wouldn’t be privy to their communication and instead dependent on Matt’s updates.

While the command was being executed, he opened the computer’s registry and changed some values according to Ben’s instructions. To test if he was successful he opened random programs, all giving the same “couldn’t exec package” error.

He grinned victoriously and started the Cayman program. The process was finished, but Matt wasn’t done yet. He typed in an IP address he’d looked up long ago, just for the fun of it, but that was now more useful than he’d ever imagined.

***

Slowly rising from a strange slumber, Dom breathed in deeply through his nose. He shivered at the chilly breeze that hit his face, his body instinctively burrowing itself deeper into his thin blanket.

He was just about to fall back asleep when fireworks went off in the distance, followed by the ground shaking underneath him. He lazily opened one eye to look out of the window, only to realise he wasn’t in his bedroom. In fact, he wasn’t even indoors.

His body instantly snapped awake with a violent shudder and he nearly hit his head on the wall of his tiny hideout. He looked around; it appeared to be the insides of a tree, but his sluggish mind couldn’t remember what he was doing there. His brow furrowed when what he had first assumed to be his blanket dropped down to his lap. He fingered the soft material in confusion until another lightning strike lit his hiding place, the pale grey of the waistcoat making his blood freeze in his veins.

Safely sheltered from the ongoing attacks, it all came back to him. Turkey. Sadik. Matt.

“Oh, Matt. No.”

His heart rose to his throat when he recalled what had happened; Matt had knocked him out and then… He couldn’t remember what had happened afterwards, but he recalled a blurry Matt kneeling above him for a split second before he had lost consciousness. How long had he been out?

He cursed himself for being so gullible to believe Matt would leave Richard Sadik’s fate in someone else’s hands. He should have known. He knew Matt and he knew that the singer didn’t like unfinished business. The first thing on his to-do list, however, had clearly been to remove Dom from the conflict, only to get back into it himself. Their so-called “plan” must have been a lie from the beginning.

He wondered what had been true and what had been laid out for him as bait to take. Had the deal with Sokolov been real? Or had Matt negotiated something else behind Dom’s back? That had obviously been the case with Tom’s mate, Ben. The singer had simply told him that Ben had managed to install a four day timer on the software and, once that expired, the program would shut itself down. Had that been a lie too?

In the end, it didn’t matter what had been the truth and what had been a lie - only that his best friend was going after a very mad and very dangerous criminal to stop him once and for all. It was plain to him now why Matt had brought up what they’d agreed in case they split up, just before he put Dom out of action.

Dom struggled to his knees with effort, his body responding weakly to his brain’s commands. The jacket and waistcoat fell to the ground with a dull thud and he raised an eyebrow. He blindly reached out for the item and felt the cold steel of the gun Matt had carried earlier under his fingertips. His pulse quickened at the realisation that Matt had gone unarmed.

There was only a split second of hesitation before he tucked the gun into his belt and crawled towards the exit. Whatever Matt’s plan was, he probably left Dom out of it because he wasn’t sure of the outcome and panic took over the drummer at the possibility of this not ending well, of Matt not surviving. He couldn’t care less about how dangerous it could become; he dismissed any concerns that he’d get himself into serious trouble. He was not going to be left out of this.

He’d barely managed to stand on shaky legs when another explosion shook the forest like an earthquake and almost made him lose his balance. He tried to remember the way they’d come, but every dark tree looked the same to him.

He ended up following the lights coming from the attack and stumbled between trees and over branches until he was out on stony ground at the foot of the stairway. He looked to the side when a helicopter passed over him and watched a missile hit the monastery on the cliff’s side, a part of the building disintegrating and smashing into the ocean. His legs were in motion even before he made up his mind.

Taking two steps at a time and dodging several pieces of burning wood and rubble, he made his way back up the staircase. He huffed upon reaching the entry and cautiously peeked inside. Of course, Sadik’s secretary was no longer there. Binding her had made no sense to Dom at the time, but it was clear to him now that Matt needed her to find whatever he was looking for.

But... what if she was no longer there because he’d been captured? The thought impelled him upstairs as if pinched by a needle, still mindful to be as quiet as possible. He was suddenly face to face with what used to be the digital lock of the huge security door. For one moment, he feared that he was locked outside. However, upon closer inspection, he could see that the heavy door was not intact anymore. One of the assaults must have struck it hard and he could easily slip inside.

What now? Earlier, he’d been desperate to leave the building and now he was breaking in. He was obviously out of his mind. Cursing Matt as he pulled out the gun and began jogging along one of the corridors, he decided to first start with the quieter part of the building. Upstairs would be a good option, right? The most important stuff was always upstairs.

He’d barely made a turn into another tunnel - mindful to distance himself from the windows - when he heard voices echoing through the halls. He flattened his body against the wall, gripping the gun tight in his left hand and willing it to stop shaking. Whoever it was, they couldn’t be far. His heart hammered in his chest as he mentally repeated Matt’s instructions on how to use a gun and breathed in deep through his nose.

Once his body reached that strange nervousness zone he always felt before a gig, he was able to focus and make out who the voices belonged to.

“Why didn’t you warn me earlier!” It was Sadik, his voice booming and dangerous.

Then a woman whimpering – his secretary. “I was going to do it now!”

“Liar!” Sadik shouted and Dom could hear a slap followed by her sobbing. Had he hit her? “The most important room and you gave him access to it! That makes you a traitor, Gillian, and you should know by now what happens to traitors, shouldn’t you?”

“No, please! Please!”

There were more screams, suddenly a gunshot... and then sepulchral silence.

Dom closed his eyes and tried not to let it get to him. He couldn’t let Sadik discover him, he was no match for the professional ex-agent. And worse – they had obviously been talking about Matt. Apparently, Gillian had just informed him of Matt’s whereabouts and now he was going to track him down. _Jesus Christ_. God knows what he would do once he found him. And Matt was unaware of it or, worse, hoping for it.

Sadik’s footsteps were once again audible. By the sound of them he was going in the opposite direction, fortunately. And Dom was going to follow him.

Peeling himself off the wall, he tightened the grip on the gun, more to pump himself up than anything else, and cautiously walked to where the row had taken place. Lying dead on the floor was the secretary, eyes still open with a vacant stare, a bullet in her forehead. Dom swallowed hard and turned away from the sight, a quiet sob of horror escaping his lips. No matter who she was, nobody deserved this.

But he had no time to dwell on it, so he took off down the corridor, set on following Sadik. He was pleased that his Converse made next to no sound on the stone floor so he wouldn’t be detected any moment. On the other hand, he was convinced the sound of his heart thumping in his chest alone would give his presence away. He stalled for a few seconds before proceeding.

But when he continued, listening out for the same pattern of footsteps, he realised they’d stopped. He rushed to the left; nothing. Only deadly silence.

He’d lost him.

***

Footsteps echoing off the walls alerted Matt to someone’s arrival. Quickly typing in the last command lines, he didn’t bother to look up. He knew who it was anyway. He had expected him to come, he’d been counting on it.

Sadik soon entered the room, his body leaning against the doorframe. There was a deep gash on his temple that oozed blood, but he seemed otherwise unharmed from the attack. His right hand held the gun almost casually. “Oh, Matthew, Matthew. What have you done?”

Matt ignored him, watching the animation of files being transferred.

“I gave you the chance to gain true power, you could have been great. _We_ could have been great.”

“No, Richard,” Matt finally spoke up. He turned the chair and got up slowly, his eyes locking with his former partner’s. “This is not greatness, it’s madness. Don’t you see what you’re doing?”

Another assault shook the room, but neither man reacted. Sadik pushed himself off the doorframe and straightened up, his weapon arm still lowered.

“I’m living life like I deserve to. I’m free to do whatever I want. I can buy anything I want, people flock after me and worship the very ground I’m walking on. I can get anything I desire. Except you.”

“What about the people you put into danger? How many conflicts escalated because of your information? How many people died because you sold weapons to terrorists and rogue governments?” 

“What do I care about other people? Everybody for himself, haven’t you learned anything these past years?”

Matt had just opened his mouth when the computer behind him pinged. They both turned to see the notification on the screen, " _transaction complete"_.

Quickly, Sadik strode across the office, his gun clattering to the ground when he gripped Matt’s collar and pushed him against the wall. There was no resistance from the singer.

“What have you done?”

“It’s over now,” Matt said softly, “I overwrote your system. You won’t be able to access any of your databases anymore.”

He was hurled around forcefully, his shoulder taking the brunt of the impact. Sadik’s face was the picture of pure anger, but he didn’t advance further on Matt. He just stood there, breathing heavily and visibly debating what his next move should be. The singer, however, wasn’t done yet.

“I’ve also inverted the program and established a connection to M’s computer. Right now she should be wondering what kind of code has popped up on her screen and soon she’ll be connected to _your_ network. Guess you won’t be up for that tea with old friends any time soon.”

“You fucking-”

“It’s over, Richard.”

“What’s happened to you?” the taller man barked. “You always wanted to be on top of the world. Now I give you that chance and you choose your sorry life of a lapdog over this one and only opportunity? You could have been anything, Matthew! You could have chosen to be anything! What was it? Was it M?  Was it that stupid little band of yours maybe? Your obsession with it has gotten out of hand!”

“It’s not an obsession, it’s part of me and it always has been. You’re the only one who's never seen that.”

“And you throw everything away because of it? You go behind my back and betray me like this?”

“This has nothing to do with betrayal, it’s about doing the right thing!”

“The right thing to do should have been shooting your fucking whore of a drummer fifteen years a-”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” The singer was up in an instant, his fist almost connecting with the other man’s chin. However, it was caught by Sadik’s hand just before it hit the target, blazing blue eyes fixating on fiery brown as they measured forces. They stared at one another until Matt pulled his fist back, their gazes unwavering and their noses almost touching. “Give up, Richard. End this madness.”

“And I should do that because…?”

“You’ve done a lot of shady shit, but you were serving the people for a reason. You’re better than this. Turn yourself in and I promise I’ll will make sure you get a fair trial.”

“Like fuck you will!” Sadik shouted angrily and quickly spun Matt around, gripping him in a headlock. “Last time you promised something,” he hissed in his ear,” I nearly burned to a crisp within this very mountain. I won’t let that happen again, Matthew. I told you already, either you’re with me or you’re not. This time you won’t get the chance to just look away.”

The brunet’s elbow collided with the upper part of Sadik’s ribs, who immediately let go of him and stumbled backwards a couple of steps. Matt dived for his gun on the desk, but hesitated when he pointed it at his former comrade. That was enough time for the taller man to recover and throw himself at Matt, the two of them grappling for the hold on the gun until Sadik cunningly struck him on the stomach and Matt loosened his grip. The weapon dropped to the floor and he was forced down on the desk, wrists pinned to the wood above his head.

“You’ve always been a disappointment,” Sadik sneered in Matt’s face, the singer panting underneath him. “You were a master of deception, that’s when I knew how good you were. And then I realised you used that to put others over yourself.”

“Is that why you expected me to put _you_ ahead of everyone else?”

Sadik glared at him. “You weren’t made to be a leader, I could’ve guided you better than anyone else.”

“You’ve got that wrong, I don’t need a bloody guide,” Matt breathed and pushed him off with his feet, diving to get his gun again. He pointed it at Sadik. “Last chance. Give up, turn yourself in.”

He eyed Matt and growled,“You know my answer. You’ll have to kill me, Matthew.”

Matt took a second hand to hold the gun. For ten years he had lived with the guilt that he hadn’t done enough to save his partner, only to discover that he was a criminal, determined to haunt him and those he loved. A man who now stood for everything they had once battled against together. And yet, Matt couldn’t pull the trigger. He didn’t want to surrender and admit that Sadik was a lost cause and that he couldn’t do anything about it.

Sadik’s expression relaxed, a small smile forming on his lips. “You can’t do it, Matthew. You’ve come this far and all you desperately want is to save me. I wonder why that is?” He tilted his head to the side and stepped forward, the barrel of the gun mere inches from his chest. “My turn to offer you a deal. Come with me and I swear I’ll never lay a finger on your friends, your family, anyone who means something to you. Ever again. A ceasefire. I’ll give you everything you want if you come with me, we’ll be unstoppable. Time to make a choice, Matthew; everything or nothing. What is it going to be?”

Sadik didn’t understand his struggle. He couldn’t comprehend the difficulty Matt had to accept that the man he had admired and respected, with whom he had lived such intense moments, and the madman in front of him were one and the same. He was luring him with hollow promises without realising that he only made what Matt valued the most stand out brighter. The main reason why he was taking all these risks, why he’d subjected himself to his blackmailing, everything he had done tonight. The reason why he was willing to kill him if that meant stopping him.  

“You don’t understand, do you? You think you can give me everything, Richard?” He shook his head. “I already _have_ everything.”

Sadik didn’t bat an eyelid, smirk firmly in place. “Nothing it is, then.”

Matt pulled the trigger, but Sadik acted faster, hitting Matt’s wrists to one side and twisting his body to the other, and the bullet missed the target. The momentary lapse was enough for the ex-agent to seize his own gun at their feet. He rolled and ducked behind one of the four large pillars, shooting over his shoulder as he did so.

Matt did the same to avoid the bullets and fired back before both men took refuge, pausing with their weapons raised and waiting for the other to attack first. Outside, the explosions continued, Sokolov bombarding the ancient structure mercilessly. There was dust falling off the ceiling, one of the walls with paintings already falling apart. If he kept it up, it was not going to be long before the entire building would collapse.

Sadik shot a few more times, the stone splintering where he struck it. “I’ll be sorry to see you go,” he scorned. “I think I may go look for Dominic and keep him for a while, just as a reminder of you.”

Matt retaliated until the most dreadful sound came off his gun – he’d ran out of bullets. He needed to get out of there before Sadik advanced on him.

“Thought so,” Sadik commented, his voice nearer. “No extra magazines, Matthew?”

“Fuck off!” he spat.

He bolted out to hide behind another pillar, the other man firing shot after shot as he walked, Matt scurrying from column to column.

“Stop resisting and let me give you a death with dignity.”

Matt slipped on the carpet and landed on his face, his heart skipping a beat when he sensed Sadik now standing right behind him.

“You can stay on your knees. And turn around.”

Matt complied, slowly, and kept his arms firmly by his sides. His gaze raised up to Sadik’s face. He wasn’t smiling this time.

“It truly was a pleasure. Sleep now, _sevgilim_ _._ _İyi geceler._ ”

Sadik’s finger tightened around the trigger and Matt grabbed the edge of the carpet to pull with all his strength, throwing the other man off balance when he shot. Sadik stumbled backwards and Matt jumped on top of him, the gun flying from his hands and out of their sight. They punched at each other, trying to take the other down, until Matt pushed Sadik against the wall next to the windows. The taller man kicked him back before he reached out to pull one of the curtain tiebacks. He tackled Matt and looped it around his neck, forcing him back down with a well-aimed kick to the back of his knees.

Matt grabbed the cord with both hands to pull it off, but the rope was digging into his throat and Sadik only squeezed tighter in response. His vision was already starting to blur when Matt felt something poking his thigh and he suddenly remembered the knife he had taken from the dining room. He slipped his hand in his pocket to pull it out and, gripping it hard, pierced Sadik’s leg with all strength he could muster.

His opponent screamed and instantly released Matt, who dropped on all fours. Gasping for breath, he tried to gather strength to get back up. His muscles burned with oxygen deprivation.  

“Matt!”

Momentarily distracted from the battle, the singer turned towards the familiar voice, unable to believe his own ears. His eyes widened; it was indeed Dom standing at the door. Matt shook his head rapidly. What was he _doing_ there?

The drummer raised his arm and pointed the gun in his direction. It took the singer a split second to realise what he was doing. He turned in time to see Sadik towering above him, bloody knife in hand and ready to strike, when the deafening sound of a gunshot echoed through the room. The knife clattered to the floor before Sadik’s body was seemingly pulled backwards. Blood began flooding off his shoulder, his face contorting into one expression of pure hatred. 

“You fucking little-”

The sound of a helicopter hovering close was accompanied by a spotlight swiping through the office. There was only a moment before a missile whizzed through the air. The windows shattered and it felt as though the floor was rattled with the power of a thunderstorm. Small pieces of ceiling descended upon the three men, more cracks appearing in the stone. Dom’s gaze was drawn to a particular wide fissure just in the middle of one of the pillars. His eyes widened when he realised what was going to happen.

“Matt, get out! It’s going to fall!”

The singer’s head shot up in time to see the column collapsing almost in slow motion and scrambled backwards. He looked from the pillar to Sadik and their eyes met for a fleeting moment before time sped up again.His instincts kicked in and he only had time to shield his face with his hands and lean to one side.  

The pillar plunged to the floor and Dom could do nothing but watch. He wanted to yell, but his voice didn’t come out, his legs didn’t obey to what his head shouted at them. He was rooted to the spot as everything collapsed in the area where the two other men were. Sadik’s scream dissipated amidst the stone and material that poured from the ceiling, and then there was no more sign of human life. Just rock grazing on rock, dirt and dust extending to every single corner of what had once been _The King's Room_.

He hadn’t realised he’d shut his eyes until he opened them and took in the cloud of powder in the air. He couldn’t distinguish anything in the piles of residue of the previous beautifully carpeted floor.

“Matt...” he breathed. “ _Matt!_ ”

Lunging forward to the pile of rubble, battling the dust that stung in his eyes and made it difficult to breathe, he shouted the singer’s name over and over through the coughing fits. He saw a pair of long legs stretched out from under a rock, undeniably Sadik’s, before he located Matt behind him.

Unrecognisable, covered in white dust, it was his coughing that alerted Dom to his whereabouts. He was attempting to sit up, balancing himself on his elbows, only to drop off on his back again.

“Matt! Oh my god...” Dom sunk to his knees next to him, wanting to help him up but too afraid to even touch him. The first thing he noticed was his right leg buried in the dirt, but otherwise it appeared that he had escaped the brunt of the impact, merely hit with loosen remains. So he let him remain on his back with eyes closed as he coughed. “Matt, tell me you’re okay. Are you hurt anywhere?”

Matt didn’t reply immediately, only grimaced painfully, and Dom examined his body head to toe again, searching for any sign of injury. He was going to pull his right leg from under the dirt, but Matt spoke before he could do anything, diverting his focus.

“We need to get out before this falls on our heads...” he gasped. “You fucking idiot, you were supposed to get to the fucking village!”

“Shut up!” Dom slid a hand under his neck, cradling his head and trying to help him up. “Can you move?”

Matt nodded feebly, grabbing onto Dom’s arm to sit up. But he recoiled in pain, squeezing his eyes shut and biting back a moan.

“What is it?” Instantly looking down his body again, Dom realised his leg was still under the rubble. A horrible thought struck him. “Matt, can you move your leg?”

There was no answer and Dom scuttled down, pushing the dirt aside until his breath caught in his throat. There wasn’t just soil covering the leg - the soil concealed a stone plank, which in turn was firmly set on top of Matt’s shin. He tried to grab it, but it was incredibly heavy. When he tried to drag it aside, Matt screamed.

Sweating copiously, Dom bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing steady and ignore the noise around him, of damaged walls threatening to crumble at any minute. He could do this, he had to do this.

“Dom.” Matt leaned forward to grip his wrist. “Dom, listen to me... You need to get out-“

“No.”

“You need t-to get out now, Dom, before it’s too late.”

“Shut the fuck up, Matt, and help me get this out, for fuck’s sake!”

“Dom, that wall is going to fall any second now-”

“I didn’t come after you to leave on my own, you stupid wanker! Stop playing the god damn hero, I’m not fucking off without you! I promised I wouldn’t ever leave you, remember? So help me out with this now. Do you think you can get out from under this if I lift it up a few inches?” He turned to Matt, who was the picture of pure despair. “Answer me!”

He got a hesitant nod in reply before he rose to his feet and spread his legs enough for leverage. Bent at the waist, Dom slid his hands under the plank.

“One, two... three.”

He inhaled before he put all his strength on the task and managed to elevate the plank a little. Matt was quick to roll to the side, dragging his foot just as another quake shook the room.

There was more rumbling and matter falling off the ceiling and the plank grazed off Dom’s hands painfully before he could avoid it. It didn’t matter. He turned to Matt who was still on the floor and knelt down next to him again to inspect the leg.

“Shit, I think it’s broken. Can you stand?”

Without waiting for a reply, he heaved him up. Matt winced when he tried to put weight on the injured leg and nearly fell down again, but Dom caught him in time. He moved closer and pulled Matt’s arm around his shoulders, holding onto his hand with his own, while his arm snaked around the singer’s waist. They directed to the door slowly, with Dom supporting Matt as good as he could. The brunet winced with every step he took on the broken leg, but marched on resolutely anyway.

Another rumble and Dom looked to the side to see the walls shaking dangerously with new cracks appearing. The first fragments started to drop from the ceiling and he pulled Matt to the side with him. They both lost their footing and Dom hit the floor forcefully with his shoulder, Matt landing half on top of him. He leaned his head against the smaller man’s and put an arm over their heads for protection until the latest bout of collapsing ruins stopped.

When they finally dared to look up, it was to discover that the door was now blocked.

“No... No, no!” Matt yelled.

He sat up with effort, his head moving like a windmill, trying to spot another exit. Dom hadn’t yet managed to tear his eyes away from the obstructed door, though. They were trapped inside a room which was about to fall apart. With no way out.

“Dom...” He felt Matt pulling at his sleeve. “Dom, check behind that wall. Be careful, don’t touch anything, just try to see if there’s a way out. Dom?”

He nodded and got up, still in shock, walking carefully where Matt was pointing.

“Go through the left, Dom, the ceiling there is too unstable!”

He walked by the destroyed windows, his steps making crunching noises on the shattered glass. The cold night air blew in his face and he chanced a peek out of one of the stony window frames to check their surroundings. The cliffs made it impossible to use the windows as escape. The area Matt had asked him to check only had solid wall behind, he realised, his stomach dropping.

Carefully exploring the whole room, he tried to look for other possible exits, Matt dragging himself near the desk in pieces, searching for holes in the ceiling. Trying to dig through the rocks stacked all over would be enough to detach another part of the structure and have it bury them. There were no holes, big or small, that they could slip through. Most of all, there was no time, everything appearing close to subside at the smallest pressure.

When they stopped at another light tremor and looked at each other again, they both knew. There was no way out.

Matt curled in on himself, his head bent forward in defeat, and he took his hands to his scalp, taking big gulps of air as he was obviously fighting tears.

“Matt...” Dom knelt carefully in front of him, trying to keep his voice from trembling. “It’s okay.”

Matt’s hands dropped to his sides and he raised his head to look up at Dom. Big, shiny, blue eyes stared back at him. How many times had he lost himself in those. But this time, the lines on his face showed a desperation he wasn’t sure he had ever seen in Matt.

“I failed.”

Dom shook his head and laid a hand on his shoulder. “No. No, don’t say that.”

“You should’ve stayed outside, why didn’t you stay outside, Dom? Why?”

Dom crawled closer and raised his hands to cup Matt’s face in them, his thumbs caressing the dust covered cheeks. “You would’ve done the same.”

Matt closed his eyes and Dom leaned his forehead against his, their noses touching. Matt’s hands mimicked Dom’s as he moved them to his face, wrapping around the sides of his neck. Dom’s fingers threaded through Matt’s dusty locks.

The ground shook as if a small scale earthquake was happening and they tensed up. Matt let his hands fall down to Dom’s shoulders and leaned forward, sliding his arms around him tightly and Dom swallowed, something clutching at his chest painfully. He pulled Matt to him too, sinking into his embrace.

“Are we gonna die?”  

Matt didn’t reply straight away, instead he shifted his head on Dom’s shoulder until the drummer felt his mouth brushing against his ear, warm breath making him shudder.

“You know I’ve always loved you, don’t you?”

A sob ripped through Dom and the only thing he could do was to nod, first weakly, then with more emphasis. Of course deep down he’d always known. Because he had felt the same. 

The sound of stone crushing and falling to pieces nearby made their way to them and they gripped tighter onto each other before a clamorous crack silenced their surroundings. They held their breaths and waited for what was about to happen until another fissure tore through the walls, which slowly gave in and crumpled away.

“Dom!” Matt’s head shot up. “It’s gonna fall off. All of it.” 

They scrambled further inside the room, as far as possible from the side on top of the cliffs until they sat huddled in the corner that remained intact. Matt’s hand moved to Dom’s in his lap, clutching it tight, and they leaned their heads together, squeezing their eyes shut.

The splintering of the walls gave way to a full breakdown and, from ceiling to floor, the structure began to disintegrate like a snowball. First the wall to the exterior which drew the ceiling. Then the floor began to quickly recede as it crumbled to the mountain cliffs, taking with it the previous piles of rubble and the buried Sadik.

The two men forced themselves back onto the wall, feeling it shaking against their bodies, covering their heads from the particles that fell from above. They prepared themselves for the worst - to be pulled down with the rest of the ruins... until the crumbling stopped, only a metre of floor ahead of them.

They were faced with an endless precipice below, the dark of the night and the stars in the sky.

“Dom, what is that noise?”

Matt’s voice reached him and Dom stopped to listen, never letting go of Matt’s hand, afraid to move, for everything could cause the collapsing of the small niche where they took refuge.

“Helicopters... Dom! Dom, that’s helicopters!”

He couldn’t understand what Matt meant as it was no news there were helicopters bombarding the building for at least an hour. 

“Dom, get up! It’s coming this way. You have to let them see you. If Sokolov doesn’t back down on his part of the deal...”

Spotlights illuminated the cliffs underneath them and Dom instantly knew what he meant. His legs shook as he pulled himself up, flinching when his shoulder rasped the edge of stone near him.

Sure enough, the bright lights came closer and Dom began waving his arms from one side to the other, praying the spot of floor underneath them wouldn’t give in now. A helicopter suddenly came into view and he had to balance himself not to stumble with the strong airstream hitting them.

“Help! Please, help us!”

The helicopter hovered somewhat lower, and a spotlight soon rested on the drummer. He closed his eyes and kept waving his arms, Matt’s fingers grasping his leg.

There was hope.

 


	16. 016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We could apologise for taking so long but it’d be kind of redundant, yes? We shall tell you the truth: we’ve taken ages because Everything Or Nothing is coming to an end and we wanted to delay it. No? Okay, not a reason for the delay but this is indeed the last chapter, which will be followed by an Epilogue. Once again thanks to everyone who is reading, we hope you enjoy this one :-)

_London, United Kingdom_

_Thursday, 20th November 2014_

 

Vauxhall Cross. Dom looked around, taking in the immensity of their surroundings. He’d been near the area many times and had almost certainly made a joke or two about the headquarters of the MI6. He never honestly imagined himself ever stepping foot inside the building.

Hands shoved in his pockets to avoid reaching out to help Matt, lest he got a death stare, he watched as the smaller man pulled himself out of the car, trying to mask his struggle whilst he planted one of the crutches on the sidewalk for support. The ankle had indeed been broken by the remains of the pillars, the bone shattered into pieces. It would be a miracle to be fully recovered in time for the gigs… but then again, miracles did seem to happen every once in a while.

That’s exactly how he’d describe their escape from Turkey. A miracle, nothing else. Not only had they been incredibly lucky to survive the collapsing ruins, but, indeed, Sokolov had instructed his men to leave Dom unharmed, which was why the soldiers in the helicopter hadn’t shot them down immediately. Even luckier that one of them spoke a bit of broken English, enough to be able to understand the drummer’s hasty explanation of who he was and verify he wasn’t one of Sadik’s men. Matt's presence wasn't useful in the slightest; for all purposes he was no more than Dom's bandmate, caught in the crossfire.

Dom supposed they were to be taken to the Russian, however the helicopter was soon forced to land when the British military seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They were taken in and brought back home within the next couple of hours. What had happened to Sokolov, Dom didn’t know.

They walked side by side and were escorted in. Most of the people they went by seemed simple administrative workers and Dom wondered whether they, in the time of their careers, had gone through as much as half as he had in the space of a week. Perhaps they had. Appearances were deceiving after all, he recalled, and instinctively looked aside at his bandmate.

They reached one of the top floors and were taken to a room where a woman, probably M’s secretary, raised her eyes from her computer screen to scrutinise them from head to toe before the man who escorted them informed her they were expected.

Led inside without any further announcement, the door closed behind them. Inside the spacious office, a desk in front of the windows was occupied by one petite woman who Dom couldn’t help but notice bore a bizarre resemblance to Judi Dench. She stood to greet them before she pointed the couch to them.

“Matthew.” She shook his hand with a smile before turning to Dom. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Howard.” Her penetrating blue gaze made him feel oddly uncomfortable despite her friendly demeanour.

“You can call me Dominic.”

“Please take a seat, Dominic.”

There were tea and biscuits. Matt dug right in, the crutches falling to the floor with a loud crash when he reached out for the plate. “Fuck.” He instantly looked up at her with wide eyes, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “Sorry!”

Dom tried to contain a laugh, suddenly feeling a lot more at ease, but M didn’t seem remotely bothered by it.

“You never concern yourself with language when working, nothing changes just because we’re face to face, Matthew.” There was no trace of a smile on her face despite her demeanour being suggestive of a certain amusement. “How are you?”

He sat back on the couch, munching on a biscuit before he looked at her earnestly . “Honestly? I don’t know. Relieved?”

“I regret not having been able to intervene in any way, you shouldn’t have kept this from me. I knew something was wrong when you came back from Monte Carlo, but I could have never imagined something of this magnitude. All pieces came together when I saw your message on my screen and the location of the other end of the connection.”

“You know why I couldn’t tell you about his return. There was too much at stake.”

“That is precisely why you should have informed me.”

They eyed each other without exchanging another word and Dom wondered if they were about to get into a bigger argument over that matter, not at all eager to be there as audience, when Matt continued as if nothing had happened.

“Of course I couldn’t allow Sadik or anyone else to have free access to our system, and taking him out wouldn’t have solvedthe problem either. I had to get to his files somehow and make sure I destroy the entire network. Reversing the program was our best shot.”

M stood from the large chair she occupied opposite them and went to a cupboard where she took a bottle of liquor. “Can I offer you some brandy, Dominic?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” He smiled awkwardly.

She poured some into a glass for herself before returning to her seat. “As you know, we’re currently in the process of analysing Richard Sadik’s files. We’ve only just uncovered the tip of the iceberg and we already discovered how he played a role in many worldwide conflicts. His network was so deeply rooted and concealed that it was nigh impossible to connect him to his work, we’re only just beginning to comprehend the importance of this operation. The Foreign Secretary was horrified upon learning about the recent events and will soon meet with the Secretary of State for Defence to discuss the implications of these news.”

She had a sip of her brandy and Dom glanced aside at Matt, doing his best to keep his amazement to himself once he saw no reaction from his bandmate at her statements.

“Sadik had been feeding intelligence to many parties for years, often to direct rivals to egg them against each other and keep himself relevant so he could profit from that. Sokolov himself wasn’t using him as supplier for the first time, it appears. Not that he will be buying information from anyone in the near future, for what it’s worth.”

“What happened to him?” Matt asked.

“Yevgeni Sokolov was handed over to the Russians by the Turkish authorities. We had managed to track him down not long after you left for the Caribbean and were following him for a few days. An operation to capture him was imminent, it was only a matter of settling on who would lead it, and then he suddenly took off to Turkey, armed to the teeth, with your message following right after. You were extremely fortunate to successfully strike a deal with him. I suppose the allure of revenge was more important to him than anything else.”

“Yeah, he jumped at the idea. It was pretty much Dom’s doing, really.” Matt pointed with one of the crutches to Dom. “I needed access to Sadik’s systems and a distraction would be welcome. Dom suggested to get in touch with Sokolov. I saw an opportunity for a bit more than that; to hand him Sadik on a plate in exchange for Dom’s safety - and mine, to an extent.”

“You conveniently forgot to tell me the part about wanting to get into Sadik’s computer.” Dom raised an accusing index finger at him.

Matt grinned. “Small detail, really.”

“How did you negotiate his safety?” M questioned.

“Getting in touch with Sokolov wasn’t difficult. He was still fuming after having lost Katya and the list in Monte Carlo, so as soon as one of his associates got word that Dom was looking for him, we were able to schedule a video conference straight away. He did really well.” He smiled at the drummer warmly. “By the time I broke into the MI6 in the Caribbean, we already had everything worked out.”

“I was so nervous.” Dom rubbed his hands on his thighs, sweating at the mere memory. He recalled the Russian’s angry face flashing on the screen in front of him and Matt quietly sitting behind it, his blue eyes focused on him.

“You were perfect. Explained that you were both being played by the same man, which was no lie, and that you would give him Sadik’s location in exchange for his cooperation if you needed an ally to escape his headquarters.” He turned back to his superior. “We remained in contact via text message and then switched on the tracker when we were in. It all went as planned.” 

“I’m surprised Sadik didn’t find the tracker.”

“I used a red herring in Turkey. We had two GPS chips to work with; the one which is always in my phone-“

“-and conveniently never activated.” M narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well, yes, that one.” He grinned, “And the one in the phone Dom used when we were in Monte Carlo. Left mine where it was so Sadik’s men could find it and let him think he’d caught me and foiled my escape plan. The real tracker Sokolov would follow was hidden in Dom’s necklace.” He pointed towards the blue pendant. “And Dom only activated it once we were in Sadik’s headquarters.”

“He was ready to depart to Turkey before knowing the exact location. How was he to know where to await your signal?”

“Because I knew where we were going before we left the Cayman Islands, Sadik made a reference to it the last time we spoke on the phone after I installed his Trojan at the MI6. May not have been vital, but it was a stupid mistake on his part and it worked against him. He was too cocky, was convinced he had everything covered.”

“And to a degree he had. From the insight we got in Sadik’s files, it was obvious he had been planning this attack for a very long time. It was truly the closest to an inside job. There wasn’t anything he didn’t know about our procedures and security protocols, after all he helped designing some of them.” The small curve of her lips downwards was enough to reveal her disgust at the betrayal of one of her own. “He just had to work around it.”

“And as last resort he could still have turned to the MI6 and try to strike a deal once Sokolov was in on him and try to tip the scales in his favour. His reputation next to his business associates would be ruined at any rate, after the games he played with the list.”

“Maybe. However, it wouldn't have ensured your safety, would it? He really did plot everything in order to target you specifically and divert the Secret Service’s attention with something else. In the end, history between the two of you wasn’t a card up his sleeve like he had intended it. His plan was compromised precisely because he allowed personal matters to interfere. That was his biggest error and quite ironic at that too.” Matt looked down and her voice softened. “I’m sorry. I know how difficult it was for you when he was presumed dead. I wish you didn’t have to deal with his return on your own.”

“Well,” He glanced at Dom with a smile. “I wasn’t on my own, had a bit of help.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Dom shrugged. “It was just-”

“You’re too modest, Dominic.” M eyed him again. “I know you believe your actions were motivated by personal reasons and purely meant for survival, but the truth is that what you did was much more than that. You served England as well as any of our officers would have, and for that I thank you.”

The room was suddenly too warm.

Someone knocked just then and a young man with unruly hair and glasses came in with a laptop. He failed at ignoring the occupants on the couch, his ears visibly reddening when he glanced at them discreetly before putting it on M’s desk. When he turned, he seemed to be struggling with something.

“Do you think… M, can I..?” He motioned towards the two musicians sat on the couch.

She looked at Matt. “Matthew, this is Q. You understand, when you sent me that information from Turkey I had to call him in. Unsurprisingly, many files referred to you by name. I assure you that your anonymity has not been compromised otherwise, no one else who has been privy to those files has seen anything you wouldn’t want to.”

“Yeah, I know, I understand.” He stood up clumsily to reach out his hand towards the young man. “Nice to meet you, at last. Keep up the good work.”

Q shook his hand enthusiastically with wide eyes, Matt struggling to keep his balance. “It’s such a pleasure, MB-7. Wow, you have no idea. My god, you really are short in person. I mean-”

Matt giggled and watched as he turned to look at Dom. “And that’s Dom, you-”

“Yes.” He turned to hold Dom’s hand in both of his. “Yes, of course I know who he is. Hello.” He pulled something out of his pocket then, which looked suspiciously like a booklet from one of their albums. “M told me one of the main reasons why you can’t be exposed and I was curious, so I looked you up, I mean your band… and… well… Would you mind... could I get…” He stretched out his hand with the booklet towards Matt. “Would you mind signing this? It’s just…I’ve been listening to all the Muse albums since I found out you’re a musician…”

Matt laughed. “Yeah, sure, of course. Thank you very much.”

It looked as though he was going to reply, but M cleared her throat and Q spun on the spot to face her as if suddenly aware of his whereabouts and only stuttered an almost inaudible “You’re welcome,” before resorting to silence. Booklet autographed by both members of the band, Q clutched it to his chest subtly before he slid it inside his pocket again and left. The steps outside sounded like someone skipping down the corridor.

“There is something more I would like to discuss with you, Matthew,” M continued once they were alone again.

Dom pointed over his shoulder. “I will wait outside.”

“No, you don’t have to,” Matt interrupted. “You can say anything in front of him.”

She eyed Dom and the drummer got up. “Really, I’ll just wait outside. I need to make a phone call too.”

“Very well then.” She turned to Matt as soon as the door clicked shut. “You’ll be off for six weeks, approximately.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Not great, with the gigs coming up. But we don’t want to postpone shows, the album’s gonna be released soon. I mean, we could because we haven’t announced them yet, we’re planning to spring them on the fans a few days in advance, but,” he paused, realising he was flailing and verging on babbling. “I’ll manage.”

“As always.” A small smile graced her lips. “I summoned you here for a reason, as you might have guessed.”

Matt had.

“I’ve been considering this for some time now, but the latest events have cemented my final decision. You’ve worked as 00 agent in the field for almost ten years now. As an intelligence agent, you’ve worked as a case officer and targeting officer. You know we like to promote a change of roles every few years. The most natural progression would be for you to become a reports officer. But I don’t think representing the Secret Service at Whitehall inter-departmental meetings and making the link to the government is something that would suit you at all.”

He chuckled. “No, I don’t think so.”

“And therefore I would like to propose a new role for you. A new program within the Intelligence Service of course. It only makes sense, given you are not an ordinary officer by a stretch of imagination.”

“Listen,” Matt gently interrupted her, looking down. “I appreciate whatever offer you’ve got, but…”

“Are you not interested in hearing it?”

“No.” He looked up at her. “Not really.”

She leaned back in her chair, trying to read him. “You want to remain in the same role? I thought you’d be eager to try something different after all that’s happened.”

“And… I am. But I have something else in mind.”

*** 

Dom rubbed his hands and pointedly ignored his phone buzzing with another call from management before consulting his watch again. Maybe he should have stayed, they were taking forever. He figured they’d be discussing more work, maybe a promotion, and he didn’t want to interfere or participate in any way, it was not very appropriate. He hadn’t expected to be left hanging for so long, though. M’s secretary had been observing him again, probably wondering who he was and what would he be doing there, before she went and left him on his own.

Finally, the door opened and Matt emerged, clinging to the crutches. He smiled warmly at Dom and the latter couldn’t help but notice a different sparkle in his eyes when their gazes met. Behind him, M watched him go. She didn’t seem thrilled. Then again, that stern expression was probably her most common one.

Matt motioned for Dom and the drummer got up from his seat, nodding a farewell to M and taking his place at Matt’s side.

“Mr. Howard,” she called out when they had reached the lifts. “Do keep an eye on him.”

He hesitated for a moment while the singer stepped inside without a glance backwards, looking from Matt to her. “Sure. He’ll be back in shape in no time.” The doors slid closed and he breathed out, resting the back of his head against the wall behind him. “That took forever.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Discussed matters concerning the future.”

“Right.”

Dom inhaled, steeling himself for what was to come. He would get used to it. Nothing would change, he was sure. He would just happen to know what Matt was up to when he suddenly vanished into thin air. And then worry endlessly.

He jokingly asked, “Did you get a medal?”

“No.”

“How about a promotion?”

“No.”

“No?” Dom paused, his grin falling slightly. “Thought that was why it took you so long.”

“No. Well, yes, she did offer me a promotion. But I didn’t take it.”

“You didn’t-” Dom came to a halt, his heart beating faster. The lift stopped for several people to get in, who stood between the two men. He could see Matt’s profile in the mirror, though, the serene expression lightening his features.

“What do you mean you didn’t take it?” he blurted instantly as soon as they were alone again. “Why not?”

“Because… because I quit.”

“You _what_?” He widened his eyes. “Have you gone mental? Why are you quitting?”

“Because I think it’s time. Because I don’t want to go back. Because I want to have time for other things.”

“You love it,” Dom spoke through gritted teeth. “You were halfway out of your mind after almost bleeding to death in the cold just outside of Monaco… and you were telling me how much you loved this.”

There was a dull ping announcing their destination and the lift doors opened, Matt stepping in front of his companion to exit. He seemed very calm and determined. “Maybe I just love other things more.”

***

It was with a smile on his lips that Dom drove his Mini along the M25 on their way to Surrey. Traffic, rain, bad drivers, BBC Radio One playing… it was all very familiar and so very welcome. His new-found appreciation of normalcy could be excused, of course, and was perfectly justifiable.

At his side, his companion was unable to comment on the matter. Matt’s head was dropped against the window, his mouth open as he slept profoundly. It was so good to see him finally relax properly and allow himself to rest. If Dom was content to appreciate the small wonders of life, Matt was dealing with the aftermath of all the events that revolutionised their life in a different way. As always, they approached things differently and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He increased the volume of the radio slightly to listen to the latest one from Simon Neil’s new project and continued driving as they made their way to Chris’ place.

When they knocked at the bassist’s door, it was Kelly who opened with a bright smile, hugging each one of them with the joy of someone who was perfectly aware that this visit could very well not have happened. They greeted the children, at least those who were at home without school in the afternoon, all to no exception mocking Matt’s crutches and asking him whether he’d attempted to play football. They left their coats before heading for the studio where Chris had been working in for a while, according to Kelly.

The bassist was deeply focused on the sounds he was listening to through his headphones when they came in. He turned around, a big grin stretching on his face when his eyes fell upon them. Greeting Dom first, he thumped his back in an enthusiastic hug before facing Matt. The last time they’d seen each other had been in Zurich an eternity ago and back then they hadn’t left on the best terms. They gazed at each other until Chris spoke.

“You little shit.” He shook his head with a smile and then advanced on him, hugging him tight.

“Try not to crush him, Chris. It was hard work bringing him alive.”

“I know he can take it.”

He patted the side of his face with affection and then Matt poked him with one of the crutches, pointing at the mixing table.

“You working on something?”

“Nothing special, just getting a few ideas down.” He grabbed his mobile phone, which had just buzzed. “You guys are staying for dinner, right? I told Kelly you would. Tom’s just arriving too, better wait up for him so you won’t have to tell the same thing twice too. He’s in for a shock.”

They all sat - Matt and Dom on the couch, Chris on a stool with his arms crossed in front of his chest and Tom near the window, smoking. Despite not having been given any particulars yet, Chris had a vague idea of the most recent events, courtesy of Dom. The details, however he had yet to know.

Phones were collectively disconnected and the hours went by. Outside the sky darkened as it bid goodbye to the sun and welcomed the moon. While there had been questions here and there as Matt and Dom shared their tale of the last two weeks, everyone remained in silence for a long time afterwards. It was Chris who dared to break the silence first.

“Fucking hell.” He scratched at his head, barely believing what he’d heard. “Thank god it’s all over. I knew something was up when you fucked off to the Caribbean together, delayed rehearsals… But I didn’t know what it was. I wish you could’ve told me, I wouldn’t want you to… don’t know, really.” He shook his head. “I hope you’re not giving it up because of us, Matt. All that Secret Service shite. I don’t know what Dom told you, but you know you can count on us for support, yeah?”

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I wanted to share this stuff with you now, know what I mean? And thanks a lot for that.” Matt played with his crutches. “I need a break from it all, really. Maybe this was a sign that there comes a time when you need to sort priorities and make choices in your life, you know? What to let go… and what to keep. So this was mine.”

“You wanna go back one day?”

“Not really, no. I’ve made my choice.”

Chris nodded. “I’m sorry I went ballistic on you in Switzerland the other day, Matt.”

“It’s cool,” he whispered with a smile. “I understand.”

“It was the shock, that’s all. We’ve known each other for what, twenty years? We should know to trust you, we should have guessed that you knew what you were doing.”

“Sometimes you trust people and they turn out not to be what you expect them to be…” He adjusted the beanie on his head distractedly. “I would’ve done the same in your position, Chris, I would’ve been well fucked off.”

“Can you all please slow down a bit?” Tom interrupted. “Man still in shock this side of the room. I’d say this is a very elaborate joke but I know you’re all shit liars - well, all except Matt, it seems. I think I’m still stuck on the part where Matt saved Dom from a crazy Russian with a knife. No wait, I’m still not over the fact that Matt worked for the MI6 all these years and we didn’t have a clue.” He wiped his face with his hands. “And I can’t punch him _now_ , I’d be the arsehole. Jesus. You know I’ll never be able to watch a Bond film the same again, right?” They laughed.

“I’ll never look at a Bond girl the same way, that’s for sure,” Dom added, swallowing.

Matt gave him a deliberate grin. “Teaches you to think it through next time you hit on a blonde at the bar.”

“That one wasn’t blonde. And you know I haven’t been doing that lately, you knob.”

“No, I haven’t seen you at it, that’s true. Do you have news for us?” Chris winked and looked at Matt, the singer clearing his throat and fidgeting on the couch, his smile dropping slightly.

“Well, yeah, in fact…” Dom straightened up a little on the couch, before getting up and running his hands through his hair. “Yeah, there might be some more news on the way on that front.”

Chris and Tom looked at each other questioningly and then at Matt, who didn’t express anything and was licking his lips, looking down at the floor.

“There was nothing else on the news agenda,” Tom narrowed his eyes. “It’s the punchable kind of news, isn’t it?” He cracked his fingers playfully.

“I hope not, but you might think it is,” Matt added.

Dom finished his pacing by sitting on the arm of the couch next to Matt. His hand slid onto the other man’s thigh, Matt’s own hand moving on top of it. Chris and Tom went very quiet, clearly not missing the gesture.

“Yeah, there’s something me and Matt would like to tell you.”

 


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So this is it. The end of the road for our boys. It’s been a little more than a year since we started plotting Everything Or Nothing and much has happened since. New album, new tour, we also met IRL in the meanwhile... What a journey. We love these characters (all of them haha) more than you can imagine and they’re honestly part of our lives now. Thank you so much to everyone who has read it, who gave us feedback, who showed their support one way or another. Special thanks to Anna for her time and excellent beta work. And of course, thank you to Muse. for being a source of endless inspiration. (nice to see you coming out in Japan too, boys. We busted you, didn’t we?) 
> 
> Until next time!

_Paris, France_

_Tuesday, 9th June 2015_

 

Matt and Dom both sighed in unison when they left the radio station they’d been cooped up in for the last couple of hours. Finally free of their band duties of signing sessions and interviews for the day, they could enjoy the beauty of the Parisian sunset. Dom looked aside at the singer and rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“Will you ever fucking grow up?” he asked, watching Matt stick one of the candles from the birthday cake the radio station had offered him between his lips and lighting it up.

Before replying, he made a big show out of fake inhaling and blowing out imaginary smoke. “Don’t think so, no.”

“Figured as much.”

They decided to go for a drink before dinner and sat outside at a small café down the promenade to bask in the last rays of sun for the day. They ordered their drinks - an espresso for the drummer and a glass of Barolo for the singer - and then watched the passersby contently. Dom craned his neck and closed his eyes to let the sun hit his face, enjoying the feeling of warmth on his skin. When he re-opened them he spotted Matt’s gaze on him, a small smile playing on his lips. He smiled in return.

“I kind of miss your blond hair,” Matt admitted. “It suits you better in the sun.”

Dom shrugged. “Might go back to it at some point, but right now I still quite like it.”

“Maybe I should dye mine too. People keep pestering me about it and, dunno.”

“Nah, keep it like that.” He extended a hand to ruffle through the brown strands, the singer throwing a quiet choice insult his way. “I love your natural hair colour.”

“You also think I’m too old for that, is that it?”

“You’re too old to stick a candle into your mouth and pretend you’re smoking and yet you don’t give a fuck,” Dom laughed. “But no, I don’t think you’re too old. Black looked good on you. Loved it back then, still do, but if I had to choose, I’d always prefer this.”

Matt only hummed in reply, seemingly satisfied with the answer, so Dom added, “Plus, I really don’t want you to scatter the hair dye like a dog around my bathroom.”

“As if I’d do it at home.” The singer glared at him. “And it’s _our_ bathroom.”

“Our bathroom,” Dom conceded. “Where you spread the shampoo into every single corner, no matter how small. You’ve got no idea how much work it is to look after that so it doesn’t mold. After all, _I_ am the one who has to clean it every single time.”

Matt huffed and sighed and Dom knew he’d won that round.

The waiter brought their drinks and they thanked him in the limited amount of French they knew before sipping on their respective beverages in silence.

After the hectic day of interviews, it was a nice change to sit in peace and just revel in each other’s company. Since the happenings last year and the following recovery they finally had time for that and were making the most of it. Matt’s ankle had taken more time to heal than anticipated and then a string of problems concerning marketing and booking had appeared out of sheer nowhere, forcing the album release to be pushed even further back. _Drones_ had only been out for a couple of days before they took off to France, in the end. At least they’d managed to do a small tour in the UK to celebrate it beforehand, as originally planned.

It had been bliss for Matt. Even though it was an extremely busy period for Muse, he found himself with so much more time on his hands than he was used to with the new-found freedom. He hadn’t spent a day apart from Dom since they had returned from Turkey, and it was only after Chris had joked about “domestic bliss” that they realised they had in fact been living together ever since.   

He never once questioned his decision of early retirement, but there were moments when he watched the news or read a newspaper and a strange feeling he couldn’t quite identify would come over him. But then he’d hear a familiar laugh in another room or would look at the mug with freshly brewed tea that had been prepared just the way he liked it... and the weight in the pit of his stomach would settle. He assumed that a period of adjustment was only natural after the drastic changes in his life. If Dom knew what caused those mood changes, Matt didn’t know. But in the privacy of his own head, there wasn’t a day he didn’t thank him for being by his side and helping him adjust to a normal life. As normal as it could be, preparing the next album of a multimillion selling rock band and what was bound to be a sold out worldwide tour.

At the moment, however, there were other concerns.

“So, at what time are we supposed to meet with Chris? And did Glen book a restaurant? I didn’t ask him.”

Dom looked at him. “Chris? He’s gone straight back home, Glen too. Didn’t you know?”

“What? We were supposed to have a couple of drinks together.”

“Don’t give me that pout, love,” the taller man laughed at the singer’s ridiculous display of disappointment. “You know he wanted to go home as quickly as possible.”

“But it’s my birthday. And I didn’t even get a birthday cake from you.” If anything, the pout only intensified. “What in the world could be more important than that?”

Dom grinned broadly. “Economic crisis, world hunger, a pregnant wife. Your cake will have to wait.”

“Whatever. Then let’s go and have some fun. I heard about this club and I-“

“Actually,” Dom interrupted him, “I’m a bit too knackered for clubbing tonight.” 

Matt’s face fell. “You’re never too knackered for clubbing.”

The drummer almost felt sorry for him.  “Don’t be like that. We can go out another day. I’m just really exhausted and could do with a kip. Let’s just go back to the hotel and enjoy the evening on the sofa.”

“But- But, Dom! This is fucking Paris!”

“Thought you wanted to enjoy domestic life? I’ll give you a proper foot massage, promise. And we can raid the minibar, get room service..?”

It wasn’t like he had much of a choice anyway. He sighed dramatically. “Okay then.”

***

About an hour later they were seated in a taxi back to their hotel. Matt huffed in annoyance once in a while, still miffed about the departure of their bassist. Secretly, Dom’s unwillingness to do anything special this evening was also starting to eat at him, he was more disappointed than he cared to admit. Not exactly how he had imagined his birthday to go. Sure, he craved time with him, but this was his first birthday in years where he didn’t need to go anywhere for the MI6. Where he didn’t need to lie and watch the disappointed faces of his friends when another well-planned birthday party had to be cancelled.  

“Are you still grumpy about Chris?” Dom asked softly and interrupted his internal monologue.

Matt shrugged in reply, opting for a half truth. “Just sucks that he fucked off like that. Dunno.”

“I’m sure he’ll make it up to you. Here we are.”

The driver had stopped outside of a restaurant and Matt’s head whipped around after he had climbed out of the vehicle. His eyes turned to slits.

“This is not our hotel,” he said and suspiciously glared at Dom, who had joined him outside.

“Correct. Come on.”

Dom pulled Matt towards the entrance. He opened the door and then pushed Matt inside before he followed.

A collective “Surprise!” reached their ears and Matt’s eyes widened disbelievingly. Corks popped and streamers hit his face and the singer couldn’t believe it. Chris was there and so were Tom, Morgan, Glen and Dom Anderson, all with their significant others. His mum grinned at him, holding a balloon. His brother, Dom’s sister, Tom’s brother, all with their spouses, some of their closest mates from England were also at the back... Something tugged hard inside his chest at the sight of all their friends and family standing in a cosy restaurant in the middle of France’s capital city specifically for him. He turned around to Dom, who was grinning wildly at him and pushed him towards the group. Kelly appeared with a cake for him to cut.

“Tom and Dom wanted it to look like a penis,” she whispered. “But I think you might appreciate this shape a bit more, given that your mum is here.”

“Thank you,” he whispered back and proceeded to cut the sweet guitar-like looking goodness.

Tom broke out the booze, opening the first champagne bottle, and waiters began serving drinks around, making sure that nobody would remain thirsty. Soon after that Chris raised his non-alcoholic beer for a toast and the room fell quiet.

“Dear Matthew,” he announced loudly. “Today we’re all here to celebrate your 37th birthday. One might wonder if that is your real age, given how you behave most of the time. But I can assure you, that’s exactly what his ID says. I still don’t know how you’ve managed to keep us all around, being the obnoxious crazy bastard that you are.”

Everyone laughed while the birthday boy in question just grumbled into his glass of Bacardi with coke.

Chris continued, “But you’re our crazy bastard, and I think I’m speaking for all of us if I say that I am happy to be here with you tonight. May there be another 37 birthdays to celebrate. Happy birthday, you old man. I cannot wait to hear you and Dom bicker like an old couple about grey hair and wrinkles.”

They all raised their glasses at that and beamed. Matt’s eyes searched for Dom’s, the drummer standing opposite him next to Chris, and Dom smiled wider at him. There were things Matt would never know how to express in words, but somehow Dom seemed to always understand what he meant. And with the extra embarrassment of usual when all attention and praise lay on him, he didn’t get any more than a mumbled “Thanks,” out before he downed his Bacardi.

***

The party was in full swing and Matt had already a few drinks in his system. Tom had provided him with brightly coloured beverages that he couldn’t even recognise the taste of, but had chugged them down anyway.

He’d abandoned Dom a while ago to mingle with the guests to properly say thank you for coming and take the time to chat with them, especially with his mum. He hadn’t seen her in a couple of weeks, so they had a lot to talk about.

Right now, however, he was standing in the corner together with Glen, talking about the upcoming festival gigs and future scheduling. Sure, it was his birthday, but that didn’t mean he could just turn that part of his brain off. In a way, not only was he a businessman at heart but also they genuinely loved what they did for a living.

Strong hands grabbed his hips from behind and the brunet turned around to see Dom smiling at him. They shared a kiss and the drummer stepped closer, his front almost flush to Matt’s back. He nodded at Glen in greeting, his eyes falling down to the glass in his hand.

“Only water tonight?” Dom asked loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Someone has to remain sober to take care of you all, right? Besides,” Glen shrugged, “last time I got drunk, Matt left me to deal with my sorry arse in Zurich, remember? Not gonna take any chances this time."

The musicians grinned tightly at that. They hadn’t told anyone but Chris and Tom the whole truth and they still felt too uncomfortable to share it with anybody else. It was better that way.

There was more small-talk concerning their next stop on the tour until someone else required Glen’s attention. They were left to themselves and Dom grabbed Matt’s hand and pulled him towards the bathrooms. He kissed the singer and they almost stumbled, both giggling like teenagers.

In the end, Matt shoved him against the wall of the corridor and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. He held the drummer’s hands on each side of his body and pushed his lower body against his. They both gasped in unison.

When their mouths pulled away, Dom licked his lips. “I think I’ve got a problem.”

“What problem?” Matt asked, his gaze already fixed on the skin where the other man’s shoulder and neck connected.

“I’ve got this stingy pain in my thighs. A bit like small needles or, you know, stubble burn. Pretty weird if you ask me.”

Matt nodded. “Indeed. Any idea where you got that from?” His tongue peeked out to lay a tentative lick on the soft skin before him.

“None. But it usually helps when I spread my legs properly and get someone to distract me from this agonising pain.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So… How about we just…” Another kiss was placed on Dom’s neck. “… take a quick break and…” Two groins rubbed together vigorously. “… I take care of that for you?”

“Oh good god!”

Matt jumped away reflexively and they both turned around to face Tom, who’d just entered the hallway. One of this hands was over his eyes, the other balled into a fist in front of his mouth while he imitated puking noises.

“Please, keep it in your pants until we’re back at the hotel. Please, for the love of everything holy,” he whined.

Matt looked at Dom and pouted. The latter was just about to open his mouth when Tom spoke up again. “No, don’t even try. I don’t want to see your man bits together ever again.”

The drummer chuckled while Matt hid his grin in his neck. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

“I had to dunk my head in a bucket of bleach for days to get that out of my brain.” He shuddered at the thought.

“Now that you’re done insulting us, you can move on and take a piss and let us have our merry gay way,” Matt suggested, his patience wearing thin even faster than usually when he was horny.

“Actually, I was looking for you two. Morgan wants to play a special piece of music for you. I don’t think it’s anything but NC-17 by the intoxicated state he’s already in.” 

“But-“

“Later, love,” Dom whispered into his ear, a soft bite to the shell of it emanating a giggle from the singer.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

“Fine, fine,” Matt conceded and let go of Dom, pushing him towards Tom so they could get back to their friends as quickly as possible. He watched the two of them leave, Dom poking Tom and the photographer poking back, and grinned at the childishness of the situation.

Just then his mobile phone rang and he fished it out of his pockets. A blocked number was shown on the display. He cocked his head to the side in confusion, but picked up the call anyway.

“Hello?”

_“Good evening, Matthew.”_

That voice. He hadn’t thought he’d hear it again. He hadn’t _wanted_ to hear it again, and yet…

“What do you want, M?”

 _“To wish you a very happy birthday, of course,”_ she said. _“Isn’t that what you do when it’s someone’s anniversary?”_

Matt laughed. "Yeah, that’s what people do. But not you. We’ve known each other for so long, I don’t think you’ve ever called for that.”

 _“That might be true,”_ she agreed. _“But I’ve got a present for you this year. How about that?”_

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “A present?”

_“Yes. Thanks to Sadik’s data we could track down a human trafficking organisation in China that’s specialised in the trade of young girls for prostitution purposes. We’ve lost them a couple of years ago, vanished from the earth as if they’ve never existed.”_

In the corner of his eye he could see Dom coming back to see what was taking him so long. Once he saw he was on the phone, the drummer stopped and simply waited. Matt signalled for him to go, he’d follow as soon as this was over, but Dom knew him and knew that something was up. He turned away.

_“I want you to travel to Shanghai to meet our contact and work out with him how to acquire the information. You’ll get everything-“_

“You do realise I quit last year, yes?” he interrupted her.

_“I do. But that doesn’t mean anything, does it? Your ride is already waiting for you.”_

“No.”

_“No?”_

“I’m not doing it,” he whispered into the receiver, shaking his head although she couldn’t see it. “I quit. I don’t want anything to do with it anymore. You can look for someone else to do your work.”

 _“Then how come you haven’t hung up on me yet?”_ she asked. Matt remained quiet. _“You miss it. You were born for it. I won’t ask you to come back, Matthew, but you’re the only one smart enough to get into the organisation without being found out.”_

“Did you just compliment me?”

M huffed at that. _“Don’t let it get to you. Think about it. You’ll get everything you need from your contact. Call me once you’ve made up your mind.”_

With that she hung up, the beeping sound of the call being disconnected ringing in Matt’s ear. He let his hand fall to his side limply, the phone still clutched in it.

“Matt?”

Dom had approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He probably knew already who that had been and what she had wanted. He couldn’t look him in the eyes right now.

“Let’s go back,” he whispered dejectedly and turned around, Dom closely behind him.

He rejoined the crowd of celebrating people, but he didn’t feel the same buzz anymore. In fact, he felt somehow numb. He didn’t know what to do.

Morgan did indeed play alternative versions of their greatest hits that weren’t exactly G-rated, and Matt tried his hardest to smile or laugh whenever it was appropriate or as appropriate as it could be in that situation, but his heart wasn’t in it. Shouldn’t it be easy? Stay home with Dom and forget M had ever called? Why was he even thinking about her offer?

He got up from his chair at the head of the table and excused himself, fleeing towards the doors of the restaurant. Warm night air hit his face and he sighed heavily.

He missed it, that’s why. M was right; he’d made up his mind as soon as he’d accepted the call, which made him feel like the biggest liar on the planet. Wasn’t he the one who had stressed how much he had craved a normal life? How much he loved Dom and was willing to give up everything for him? And yet, here he was, considering going back to the MI6 and leaving him once again behind. He wasn’t bored of Dom, not at all, he’d never been happier. But there was always something at the back of his mind, nagging him and making him feel uneasy - victims thrown into unnecessary conflicts, illegal trades happening worldwide, human trafficking groups selling their human goods freely. And wars, so many wars.

“Are you leaving?”

He spun around in shock to see the drummer standing in the door frame, his upper body leant against the door and his arms crossed in front of him. His expression was unreadable.

“I’m sorry,” Matt whispered. “I just…”

“I know.” He pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to the singer. He put his left hand under his chin and pushed it up so Matt would look at him. He smiled softly. “You think I didn’t know this would happen? I understand. It’s okay.”

“But… I don’t want you to think-”

“I don’t. And I love you,” Dom stated and kissed him for emphasis. “Just make sure to let me know that you’re okay."

“Dom…” His eyes closed on their own effort. He leaned his forehead against the drummer’s and sighed softly. “But the others…What are you gonna tell them?”

“The truth.” He grinned brightly when he saw Matt’s panicked expression. “That you’ve finally returned to your home planet. Ouch!” That punch had been completely unnecessary, thank you very much.

“And you’re honestly okay with it?”

“Yes, this is who you are. I’m not gonna lie, I’ll be shit scared until you’re back home, but I trust you. And now go before I change my mind.”

He pushed Matt towards the street playfully and laughed when Matt grumbled and swore under his breath. Hands in the pockets of his pants, the singer hesitated for a moment before he walked back to Dom and kissed him, one hand raising to stroke the drummer’s cheek.

“I promise I’ll call,” he said and nodded, Dom nodding in return.

Then he walked down the street and turned around a corner without a look back. He pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number, a sleek black car pulling up to him.

“MB-7 reporting in. Ready to go.”  

 

 

_~ to be continued ~_


End file.
